Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden
by Maia May
Summary: 3 Monate sind seit Freds Tod vergangen. George verliert den Halt, Angelina klammert sich an Alicia fest, Katie fliegt allem davon und eigentlich versuchen sie, die Scherben zusammenzukleben, die der Krieg hinterlassen hat. Teil Zehn.
1. Teil 1

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Disclaimer:** Das Harry-Potter-Universum mit all seinen Charakteren, Gestalten und Orten gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Und dieser Disclaimer sollte für die gesamte Geschichte genügen.)

**Worum es geht: **Laut Rowling heiratet Angelina George, irgendwann. Warum? Wie, um alles in der Welt, kommt es dazu? Was passiert mit Alicia? Wie ändern sich Angelinas Gefühle von einem Zwilling zum anderen? Und wie geht es denen, die es am meisten trifft, nach Freds Tod? Trifft sich die alte Quidditch-Clique noch, nachdem alles zerbrochen ist? Alles Fragen, die ich mir gestellt habe, und die in dieser Geschichte auf eine mögliche Art und Weise beantwortet werden.

**Widmung: **Für Sonja. Ein Teil deines Geburtstagsgeschenks, das unverschämt spät dran ist.

**Teil Eins **

i)

Eigentlich achtet Angelina immer darauf, wo sie gerade hinläuft. Sie rempelt niemanden an, schaut sorgfältig auf den Weg und weiß genau, wohin ihre Füße sie tragen werden. Früher hat sie im Kopf Quidditchmanöver durchlaufen lassen, Spielzüge und Schrittfolgen unterscheiden sich schließlich nicht _so_ sehr voneinander. In Hogwarts hat sie sowieso aufpassen müssen, wo sie hintrat, da gab es Trickstufen und Fallen gegnerischer Spieler und Wände, die gar keine waren.

(Im Krieg hat Angelina erst recht gelernt, wie wichtig es ist, keinen falschen Schritt zu machen. Aber darüber will sie nicht nachdenken und was Angelina nicht will, das tut sie auch nicht.)

Eigentlich achtet Angelina immer darauf, wo sie gerade hinläuft. Und so trifft es sie unvorbereitet und die Überraschung reißt ein großes, kaltes Loch in ihren Magen, als sie beinahe gegen die Reklametafel eines Scherzartikelladens stößt. Grellbunte, explodierende Schriftzüge brennen in ihren Augen, oder zumindest redet sie sich das ein, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie leicht und schnell die Tränen noch immer kommen, obwohl drei Monate vergangen sind seit-

Angelina schluckt, atmet ein und aus und schüttelt sich die geflochtenen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nicht auf offener Straße, befiehlt sie sich stumm, nicht mehr. Einfach weitergehen, komm, setz' einen Fuß vor den anderen, es ist nicht schwer, du hast es schon vorher getan, lockt sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch der Befehl dringt nicht bis zu ihren Füßen durch und sie bewegt sich nicht. Sie steht nur da und starrt zum Schaufenster hinein.

„Immerhin blüht das Geschäft", murmelt sie und ihre Stimme hinterlässt einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Angelina wünschte, sie könnte einen Knopf drücken und der Zynismus würde verschwinden, sie hat gesucht und gesucht und mittlerweile glaubt sie, sie hat die Bedienungsanleitung für sich selbst verlegt oder vielleicht hat Fred sie geklaut und mitgenommen, dorthin, wo Angelina ihm nicht folgen kann, obwohl sie doch sonst immer ihren Weg findet.

Ihre Füße beschließen, sie in den Laden zu tragen.

Innen stoßen Menschen aneinander, ihr lautes, fröhliches Stimmengeschwirr bringt die Luft zum Vibrieren und Angelina fühlt sich wie in einer fremden Welt. Sie weiß genau, warum der Scherzartikelladen so beliebt ist, warum George gerade vermutlich mehr Geld verdient als jemals wieder in seinem Leben – der Krieg ist seit drei Monaten vorüber und jeder hungert nach Zerstreuung. Nach albernen Streichen, über die man sorglos und unbeschwert lachen kann.

Hier können sich die Menschen ihre Fröhlichkeit zurückkaufen und manchmal kostet es sie nur ein paar Kupfersickel.

Angelina beneidet sie. Ihr bereitet es Schmerz und qualvoll schöne Erinnerungen, zwischen den Scherzartikeln spazierenzugehen.

Sie bewegt sich mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zwischen den vollgestopften, chaotisch wie eh und je eingerichteten Regalen und weicht Kindern mit strahlenden Augen aus. Sie hört schmeichelndes „Muuuum, bitte, kann ich nicht...?" und gespielt strenges „Frag' mal deinen Vater, was er dazu sagt" und dann stolpert ihr Herz über ein „Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf und viel Spaß damit! Stellen Sie sicher, dass Ihr Herr Sohn seinen Lehrern Streiche spielt und nicht Ihnen...".

Angelina schaut um die Ecke und erspäht einen roten Haarschopf. In ihrem Kopf wispert es _Fred, Fred, Fred_, aber ihr Verstand schüttelt seufzend den Kopf und erwidert behutsam _Das ist George und du weißt es._ Ja, sie weiß es, sie weiß es nur allzu genau. Man wird ja noch träumen dürfen, würde sie ihrem Verstand gerne trotzig erwidern, doch sie hat Angst vor dem, was danach kommen wird.

(_Träumen darfst du. Nur denk' daran, wie furchtbar das Aufwachen sein wird. Du hast es ausprobiert. Du weißt, wie es ist. Wie oft willst du es noch ausprobieren, bevor du dir sicher bist, dass es nicht leichter werden wird?)_

Sie tastet sich behutsam voran, weicht der munter plappernden Familie aus, die mit leuchtendem Blick zur Tür wandert, und schiebt sich zur Kasse, an der gerade niemand steht.

Angelina nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen (viel ist nicht gerade davon übrig und das Wenige versteckt sich gut), räuspert sich und sagt „Hallo, George". Das dazugehörige Lächeln gefriert ihr auf den Mundwinkeln ein, als sie feststellt, dass George seinen professionellen Verkäufergesichtsausdruck verloren hat. Stattdessen schaut er sie irritiert an und seine Schultern versteifen sich unter dem blauen T-Shirt, das Angelina vage bekannt vorkommt.

„Was willst du hier?", fragt er statt einer Begrüßung und der höfliche, gut gelaunte Tonfall, mit dem er seine Kunden automatisch bedient, ist einer Kälte gewichen, die Angelina zusammenzucken lässt. Sie steckt die Hände tief in ihre warmen Manteltaschen, zuckt die Achseln und erwidert ausweichend und hilflos zugleich „Ich weiß nicht. Ein bisschen mit dir reden, vielleicht." Ihre Hände ballen sich langsam zu angespannten Fäusten, sie lässt ihre Fingernägel scharf in die weiche Haut ihrer Handballen einschneiden, bis kleine, rote Halbmonde zurückbleiben und sie sachte darüberfahren kann.

Es tut gar nicht weh. Angelina macht es, ohne darüber nachzudenken, um sich abzulenken von der Nervosität, die doch nicht sein muss und die sie auch gar nicht verstehen kann, denn immerhin ist das vor ihr George, der in der zweiten Klasse Spinnen in ihren Zaubertrank geschüttet hat, wenn sie nicht hinsah.

„Ich möchte nicht mit dir reden", entgegnet George knapp und dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Haare stehen wild und kupferrot ab, wie eine Mähne, aber Angelina weiß, dass sie sich von seinem Löwengebrüll nicht abschrecken lassen darf. Nicht jetzt, wo ihre Füße sie bereits in den Laden getragen haben, ohne dass sie es wollte, ohne dass sie es hatte kommen sehen. „Ich wüsste auch gar nicht, worüber", fügt George hinzu und Angelina schluckt bittere Enttäuschung und eisige Wut.

Sie will den Mund öffnen und ihm etwas entgegenschleudern, etwas über Freundschaft und gemeinsame Zeiten und Zusammenhalt, doch George schneidet ihr die ungesagten Worte ab. „Ich habe zu arbeiten", teilt er ihr sachlich mit und nickt in Richtung seiner Kundschaft, die fröhlich durch die Gänge läuft, alles anschaut und anfasst und in riesige Einkaufskörbe legt.

Angelinas Wut verwandelt sich in Unsicherheit und steigt ihr zu Kopf. Dieser George ist ihr fremd und sie traut sich kaum, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Bitte", macht sie, unternimmt einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, mit ihm ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber ihre Stimme ist klein geworden und rau und verrät, dass Angelina schon selbst nicht mehr an ihren Erfolg glaubt.

Sie blinzelt und was sie sieht, gefällt ihr nicht. George hat sein Lausbubenlachen verloren, er hat nur einen schwachen Abglanz für seine Kunden behalten, denen er seinen Zorn und seine Trauer schließlich nicht ins Gesicht schreien kann, so wie er es mit Angelina wohl am liebsten tun würde.

„Bitte, George", wiederholt sie und hebt nun doch ihre Augen, um sie auf seinem Gesicht ruhen zu lassen. Ihr Blick fleht ihn an, wegen der drei Monate, die bereits vergangen sind und weil es ihr kein Stück besser geht und ihm bestimmt auch nicht, oder? Und Angelina weiß einfach nicht, an wen sie sich sonst wenden könnte, denn George muss ihren Schmerz verstehen, wenn nicht er, wer dann?

Überhaupt – es ist immerhin George und in der Welt vor dem Krieg sind sie Freunde gewesen. Angelina erinnert sich genau.

„Wenn du nichts kaufen möchtest, würde ich dich bitten, die Theke wieder freizumachen", erklärt George und hört sich eigentümlich fremd an. Seine blauen Sommerhimmelaugen sind klar und kalt und Angelina nickt eingeschüchtert, bevor sie sich umdreht und geht, durch die Winkelgasse rennt und darüber nachdenkt, wie Fred ihr mit seiner Stimme wie Schmirgelpapier Gänsehaut zaubern konnte.

ii)

Angelina sitzt auf Alicias Sofa, ein rotes Kissen im Arm, und weint. Sie hat es bis zum Tropfenden Kessel geschafft, eine Handvoll Flohpuder in den Kamin geworfen und sich selbst damit überrascht, dass sie den richtigen Ausgang gefunden hat. Alicia hat ihr verwirrt entgegengesehen und das hat genügt, um alles aus Angelina herausbrechen zu lassen.

Nun kauert sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, hat die Beine an sich gezogen und fühlt sich unglücklich wie ein Kind, dem man den Sommer gestohlen hat. Ihre Freundin steht in der Küche und rührt Honig in heißen Kamillentee. Angelina kann feststellen, dass Alicias Finger zittern, der Löffel klirrt hell gegen den Tassenrand und enthüllt es.

Sie warten beide auf den Tag, an dem ein Stück Normalität in ihren Alltag zurückkehren wird, aber bisher warten sie vergeblich.

Alicia kommt mit ruhigen Schritten aus der Küche, schenkt Angelina ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das warm auf sie tropft, und reicht ihr den Tee. „Danke", wispert Angelina, als sie die Tasse in den Händen hält, und dann wackelt es kurz, als sich Alicia neben sie auf das Sofa setzt. Der Tee schwappt sachte und Angelina stellt ihn hastig auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, sie ist froh über die Gelegenheit, verbergen zu können, wie unruhig ihre eigenen Hände sind, und sie will nicht bei jedem ihrer Besuche kleine Pfützen auf Alicias Teppich hinterlassen.

Das Schwierigste hat Angelina schon hinter sich: das Erzählen. Das Nochmal-Erleben. Sie hat es mit leiser Stimme getan, ohne Wertung, denn es steht ihr nicht zu, George zu verurteilen. Er hat seine Trauer um sich aufgebaut wie eine Wand und Angelina weiß, dass es sein gutes Recht ist. Sie verhält sich nicht viel anders und Alicia respektiert es, wie sie alles respektiert.

(Tief in sich drin hat Angelina ein schlechtes, nagendes Gefühl, weil es Alicia vermutlich trifft, aus zweiter Hand zu erfahren, wie es George geht. Immerhin hat er sich von ihr ebenfalls abgewandt und es muss schlimmer sein als für Angelina. Aber gerade ist der Fred-Schmerz übermächtig und drängt alles in den Hintergrund.)

Angelina schließt die Augen, die schmerzen vom vielen Weinen und Nicht-Weinen. Sie neigt den Kopf und bettet ihn auf Alicias runder Schulter, die zwar weich und vertraut und tröstend ist, jedoch nicht stark und ersehnt wie Freds.

Es riecht nach Kamille und Schokolade und beinahe kann Angelina sich vorstellen, einen vollkommen normalen Nachmittag verbracht zu haben. Der Gedanke rettet sich nicht in die Realität hinüber und einen Moment lang gestattet sich Angelina, ihm wehmütig hinterherzusehen, ohne sich selbst sofort zu ermahnen, endlich ihre Traumwelt zu verlassen. Manchmal ist sie zu nachgiebig mit sich und manchmal zu streng. Das Mittelmaß ist schwer zu finden und so tut sie sich weh, statt die Wunden heilen zu lassen.

„Ich vermisse ihn", murmelt Angelina und beißt sich auf zerschundene Lippen. Ihre Augen brennen von Tränen, die nicht mehr kommen wollen, und dann streicheln Alicias Hände warm und sanft und beinahe mütterlich über Angelinas Haar und ihre Wangen, bis sie sich fühlt wie ein kleines Kind, behütet und geliebt. Einen winzigen, kostbaren Augenblick lang ist die Vorstellung, dass alles wieder gut werden wird, wiederbeatmet.

Dann explodieren in ihrem Kopf tausend Erinnerungen und Angelina zittert und schluchzt und ringt nach Atem. Das schlechte Gefühl nagt sich nach oben und teilt ihr mit, dass Alicia doch auch mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz zu kämpfen hat und Angelina ihr den ihrigen noch mit dazu auflädt. Aber dann wiederum ist Alicia einfach für sie da gewesen, als sie sie gebraucht hat, sie hat nie gefragt und sich nie beschwert und nun weiß Angelina gar nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte, gäbe es Alicia nicht.

Damals, als -

Damals hat Alicia stumm ihre Arme ausgebreitet und Angelina hat sich hineingeflüchtet. Sie hat sich fallen lassen in Alicias Wärme und hat sich gebadet in ihrem weichen Blick. Seitdem schafft sie es kaum noch hinaus und es gibt nichts, was sie zieht. Manchmal glaubt sie, dass mit Fred alles Helle dieser Welt gestorben ist und Angelina will nicht im Dunkeln sein, also rettet sie sich in Alicias Dämmerlicht.

„Ich weiß", antwortet Alicia behutsam, ihr Atem streichelt Angelinas Wange wie eine Liebkosung und beinahe erliegt sie der Versuchung, sich vorzustellen, es wäre Fred, der es sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hat. Angelina klammert sich an der harten Realität fest und ihr Verstand gewinnt. Sie bleibt in der Wirklichkeit, um sich weiteren Kummer zu ersparen.

„Wir vermissen ihn alle", fährt Alicia leise fort und drückt einen Kuss auf Angelinas Haar. Ihre Arme schließen sich fest um ihre Freundin und dann schleicht sich der verwirrende Gedanke in Angelinas Kopf, wer sich eigentlich an wen klammert. Es macht keinen wirklichen Unterschied, solange sie sich aneinander festhalten können, denkt sie.

Angelina ringt sich ein mühsames Lächeln ab und greift nach ihrer Teetasse, um am dampfenden Kamillentee zu nippen. Langsame, ablenkende Bewegungen, Beschäftigungen, bei denen sie nicht nachdenken muss. Das ist es, was sie braucht.

Der Tee schmeckt süß, nach Winter und warmen Betten, nach leuchtenden Haaren im Schnee und nach Freds Lachen, das er in ihren Nacken pustet.

Angelina blinzelt angestrengt und fragt sich, wann sie jemals wieder aufhören wird zu weinen.

iii)

George hat die Beine angezogen und sich in eine dicke, flauschige Decke gewickelt. Draußen ist es nass und kalt und der Oktoberwind reißt wild an den Bäumen. Er fegt pfeifend um den Fuchsbau, schmiegt sich in Fensteröffnungen und presst sich an Nischen, so laut, dass George nicht hört, wie seine Mutter die Treppe herunterkommt, zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

Seine Sinne sind vernebelt von Feuerwhiskey und bunten Farben, sein Kopf surrt von einem langen, stressigen Tag im Laden und versucht noch immer, sein unrühmliches Zusammentreffen mit Angelina zu vergessen, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Es hat ihn verfolgt, seit dem Morgen.

„George", hört er plötzlich die leise Stimme seiner Mutter und schaut auf. Ihre Augen sind schwer und schattenumwölbt und zum ersten Mal fällt George auf, dass sie alt aussieht. An ihr haftet eine Müdigkeit, die sie nicht mit ihren Kleidern abstreifen kann, wenn sie zu Bett geht. George weiß all das und irgendwo, ganz hinten in seinem Verstand, weiß er auch, dass er sich anders verhalten sollte als er es tut, aber er tut es trotzdem nicht.

„George", wiederholt sie sanft, „Möchtest du nicht heute einmal früher schlafen gehen? Du hast morgen immerhin wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Ihr Vorschlag mag mütterlich-besorgt wirken für jeden anderen Zuhörer, doch George weiß es besser. Er hat längst durchschaut, dass seine Mutter ihn nur weglocken will von seinen Photoalben, von seinen glitzernden

Bildern, die er sich jeden Abend anschaut, und das wird er mit sich nicht machen lassen.

Sein wütender Blick trifft sie überrascht, wie George triumphierend feststellt. Manchmal tut es seltsam gut, Andere zu verletzen. Nicht, weil es seine eigenen Wunden heilen lässt, sondern weil es ihnen welche reißt, und warum sollte es irgendwem besser gehen als George?

„Lass mich", knurrt er unwillig und macht eine rasche Bewegung in ihre Richtung, die er nicht zu Ende führt, denn beinahe gleitet ihm das dicke Photoalbum von den Knien und er kann es gerade noch mit der linken Hand retten, bevor es zu Boden fällt.

„Lass mich. Ich will hier sitzen und mir Photographien anschauen, oder ist das etwa nicht erlaubt?" Seine Stimme hat sich von selbst erhoben und am Ende schreit er, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war. Aber es tut gut, das Schreien, es löst sich dunkel aus seiner Kehle und fühlt sich richtig an. Er sieht seine Mutter aus funkelnden Augen an und bemerkt, trotz all seinem Zorn, wie sie zusammenzuckt.

Sie beobachtet ihn traurig und verletzt und George denkt plötzlich, hilflos, dass seine Mutter Angst vor ihm hat. Nicht, dass er es ihr verübeln könnte, er hat ja selbst Angst vor sich, vor dem, was er sagt, vor dem, was er tut, und er kann es nicht kontrollieren, nichts.

Naürlich tut es ihm Leid, natürlich kann er kaum fassen, wie er sie gerade behandelt hat, doch er weiß keinen Ausweg und sich zu entschuldigen hat er längst verlernt. George schlägt sich die Hände vor's Gesicht, aber die Tränen laufen trotzdem heiß über seine Wangen und kämpfen sich ihren Weg an seinen Fingern vorbei.

George keucht erstickt nach Atem, seine Schultern beben und er hasst sich selbst mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Er ist ein Monster, denkt er dumpf, er tut allen weh, die ihn lieben und die er liebt. Sie haben ihm nichts Böses getan, versuchen nur, ihm zu helfen und umhüllen ihn mit ihrem Mitleid, von dem er sich manchmal erdrückt fühlt.

Er will es nicht, ihr verdammtes Mitleid, er erträgt es nicht mehr und weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, schreit er sie eben an und verletzt sie und tut ihnen weh, weil er es leichter findet, mit dem Schmerz in ihrem Blick umzugehen als mit dem Mitleid.

Der dicke Teppichboden schluckt die näherkommenden Schritte seiner Mutter, George spürt ihren warmen Körper nahe neben sich und nimmt endlich die Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Geh", faucht er rau, er starrt seine Mutter böse an und schlägt die Hand beiseite, mit der sie ihm sanft durch die Haare fahren will, „Geh einfach. Geh schlafen und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram."

Seine Mutter tut ihm den Gefallen, so wie sie in den letzten drei Monaten immer alles getan hat, was er verlangt hat, ganz gleich, wie verletzend er war. Und so nickt sie stumm, ihre Augen sind riesengroß und dunkelbraun und voller Sorge, als sie sich langsam von ihm wegdreht. Ihre Finger zittern, aber sie versucht nicht noch einmal, ihn anzufassen und George fühlt sich für einen kurzen Moment stark und wichtig.

Er beobachtet, wie seine Mutter das Wohnzimmer durchquert, er sieht ihren Rücken beben, als sie ihre alte Strickjacke enger um sich zieht, und dann verschwindet sie aus seinem Blickfeld, als sie mit bedächtigen Schritten die Treppe nach oben steigt, um das zu tun, was er ihr entgegengeschrien hat: schlafen zu gehen, weil sie ihm ja doch nicht helfen kann.

George bleibt zurück und das Triumphgefühl verschwindet. Übrig ist nur der Schmerz, der übermächtige Schmerz, der in seinem Kopf dumpf dröhnt und sich nicht recht mit dem Feuerwhiskeynebel vertragen will. George starrt blind durch den Raum, sein Blick sucht alles ab, bis er wieder nach unten fällt, auf das Album voller Farben und glücklicher Erinnerungen.

Er begutachtet die aufgeschlagene Seite und sieht sich selbst mit Fred auf den Zaubererbildern, an ihrem fünften Geburtstag. Sie haben identische, schokoladenverschmierte Gesichter, sie strahlen und ihr Grinsen reicht von einem sommerbesprossten Ohr zum anderen. Dann strecken sie dem Betrachter die Zungen heraus, während ihre Mutter danebensteht, die mehligen Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, Schokoladenflecken auf der Schürze, und sie schimpft, oder zumindest versucht sie es, denn ihr Lachen verrät sie.

Das Bild verschwimmt zu einem großen Fleck, als George die Augen zusammenkneift, aber es nützt nichts, das Gesicht seiner Mutter schwimmt ganz oben, es tanzt hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und George hasst sich einmal mehr, denn er hat seine Mutter angeschrieen und sie hat nichts getan, außer versucht ihm zu helfen mit seiner Trauer und seinem Schmerz.

Er will sich entschuldigen, aber er weiß nicht mehr, wie man so etwas macht, er hat es vergessen, wie so vieles andere auch. George will schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

Behutsam schließt er das Photoalbum, beugt sich nach vorne und stellt es zwischen die anderen auf dem Tisch, bevor er sich zurücklehnt und seinen Kopf auf das weiche, abgenutzte Polster des Sofas legt. Er hat Freds Lachen im Ohr, gefolgt von einer seidenweichen, glockenhellen Stimme, die sagt _Du bist ein Spinner und verrückt obendrein, aber ich liebe dich, George Weasley_ und dann schläft er ein und das Letzte, was er sieht, sind Alicias funkelnde Augen.


	2. Teil 2

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Zwei**

i)

Angelina hat nicht mitbekommen, dass sie auf Alicias Sofa eingeschlafen ist, irgendwo zwischen der vierten Tasse Tee und der zweiten Portion Schokoladeneis mit Schlagsahne. Sie ist in der Nacht kurz aufgewacht, hat sich verwirrt gefragt, wo sie eigentlich ist, und hat festgestellt, dass Alicia – _liebste, herzensgute Alicia_, denkt sie – das Sofa und Angelina mit einer ganzen Armee aus Kissen und Decken ausgestattet hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Angelina von leisem Geschirrklappern und dem Duft von frischem, stark aufgebrühtem Kaffee wach. Sie schält sich aus den Decken heraus, setzt einen nackten Fuß auf den Boden und zwingt sich selbst in die Höhe. Drüben in der Küche steht Alicia und Angelina lächelt, als sie bemerkt, dass ihre Freundin diesen geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hat, den sie immer bekommt, wenn sie kocht.

„Morgen", murmelt Angelina und streckt sich, ihr Gesicht fühlt sich zerknautscht an und der Schlaf hat ihre Augen noch sachte zusammengeklebt. Alicia dreht sich um, lächelt „Guten Morgen" und deutet auf ihren gedeckten Tisch, um den ein paar Stühle gruppiert sind.

„Setz' dich", meint sie und hantiert mit einer Pfanne, während sich Angelina langsam auf einem Stuhl niederlässt und sich fragt, womit sie die beste Freundin der Welt eigentlich verdient hat. „Kaffee?", will Alicia wissen und Angelina nickt „Ja bitte".

Sie bekommt eine gepunktete, dampfende Tasse in die Hand gedrückt und löffelt sich Zucker hinein. Alicia plumpst auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, rührt Milch in ihren Kaffee und lässt mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschiedene Körbe und Pfannen herüberschweben.

„Bedien' dich ruhig", sagt sie, ihre Stimme klingt ganz warm und Angelina greift sich einen goldbraunen Croissant. Sie räuspert sich und rutscht ein bisschen verlegen auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Danke", bringt sie heraus, „Für alles." Alicia winkt ungeduldig ab. „Iss", grinst sie und wird rot, „Du brauchst was im Magen, bevor du zur Uni verschwindest."

Angelina schluckt Kaffee hinunter und schaut verwundert auf. „Uni?", wiederholt sie und malträtiert ihren Croissant mit einem Messer, um Butter und Marmelade darauf zu verteilen. Alicias blauer Blick trifft sie und Angelina kann auf ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie irritiert ihre Freundin ist. „Uni", wiederholt sie, „Du weißt schon... dieses große Gebäude, wo du hingehst, dir langweilige Vorlesungen anhörst?"

Angelina schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich geh' da nicht mehr hin", erklärt sie fest, „Wozu denn?" Alicia seufzt. „Lina, glaubst du, du hilfst irgendwem, wenn du deine berufliche Zukunft mit Füßen trittst? Denkst du, Fred hätte das gewollt?"

Sie will protestieren, irgendetwas erwidern, aber die Worte bleiben ihr im Hals stecken und stattdessen kommen die Tränen, sodass sie nur stumm den Kopf schütteln kann. Sie fühlt Alicias warme, runde Hand auf ihrer eigenen, Finger, die sie langsam und beruhigend streicheln, solange, bis sich Angelina wieder ein wenig gefasst hat.

„Okay", sie atmet tief ein und aus, spielt mit ihrem angebissenen Croissant, „Okay, ich geh' hin." Sie lächelt Alicia vorsichtig an und bekommt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zurück, ihre Hand wird gedrückt und Alicia haucht einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Komm' wieder her, wenn du es nicht aushältst", murmelt sie.

Angelina nickt und zwei Stunden später sitzt sie mechanisch in ihrer Vorlesung und versucht mechanisch zuzuhören. Sie weiß, dass Alicia Recht hat, dass sie ihr Leben nicht einfach wegwerfen kann, nachdem sie es den langen Krieg hindurch so tapfer verteidigt hat. Sie muss etwas tun, um wieder den Hauch eines Sinns in allem zu finden – und Magisches Recht erschien ihr ungeheuer sinnvoll, als sie sich hatte entscheiden müssen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragt sie Duncan, ein Kommilitone, leise von links. Hinter seinen Brillengläsern kann sie seinen besorgten Blick ausmachen und sie will nicht, dass sich noch mehr Menschen um sie sorgen, also nickt sie. Außerdem hat sie ihre Lektion früh gelernt: jeder von ihnen hat mit seinen eigenen Gespenstern zu kämpfen.

Sie erinnert sich an die unmittelbare Nachkriegszeit, daran, wie sie manchmal zusammenhanglos und unvorhersehbar angefangen hat zu weinen, weil das ganze, verdammte Elend so groß war und weil Fred so unfassbar _fern _war.

Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sie das erste Mal wieder in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen gegangen ist. Sie hatte sich Bücher kaufen wollen, irgendetwas Nettes, zum Ablenken, und stattdessen hat die Verkäuferin ihr die Gilderoy-Lockhart-Reihe vorgestellt. In Angelinas Kopf hat es _Klick_ gemacht, eine Erinnerung jagte die nächste, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war niemals langweilig mit Fred im Raum, und schon hat sie wieder geweint.

Jemand hat sie am Arm genommen und sich erkundigt, was denn los sei, ob es ihr nicht gut ginge – _Natürlich nicht, verdammt, oder sehe ich aus, als ginge es mir gut? _hätte sie ihnen gerne an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie hat es nicht getan, sie ist ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen – und sie hat stockend erzählt, von Fred, vom Krieg, von Trauer und Schmerz.

Sie hat gleichmütige Blicken geerntet und Achselzucken, ein _Ach Mädchen, so geht es uns doch allen, wir haben alle Menschen verloren, die wir lieben_ und Angelina hat gelernt, dass ihr Schmerz nichts Besonderes ist, sondern in der Masse untergeht.

Natürlich hilft ihr das kein bisschen, wenn sie traurig ist. Natürlich ist es ihr eigentlich scheißegal, wie sehr die Anderen trauern, sie trauert immerhin um _Fred, _aber sie hat es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, das niemandem zu sagen außer Alicia, denn es würde ja doch keiner verstehen.

„Jaja, hab' nur schlecht geschlafen", murmelt sie daher zurück und Duncan gibt sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, er dreht den Kopf wieder nach vorne und lauscht dem Professoren. Angelina bückt sich und kramt in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Notizblock. Sie greift sich einen Stift und schlägt eine leere Seite auf, malt Kreise auf das Papier, immer mehr, immer wilder.

Es fällt ihr gar nicht recht auf, aber nach einer Weile beruhigt es sie und sie kann beinahe normal in der Vorlesung sitzen und den Professor anstarren, auch wenn sie eh kein Wort von dem mitbekommt, was er von sich gibt.

Wozu noch Justiz, überlegt sie verschwommen, wo es doch sowieso keine Gerechtigkeit gibt auf der Welt?

ii)

Beinahe verpasst Angelina das Ende ihres Vorlesungstages. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hat, von Hörsaal zu Hörsaal zu wandern ohne es zu bemerken, und dabei jedes Mal im richtigen zu landen – oder zumindest glaubt sie, dass sie nie falsch war. Sie vermutet, dass es Duncan war, der sie immer leicht gelenkt hat, denn er sitzt schon die dritte Vorlesung in Folge neben ihr.

Sie muss dringend an ihren Schauspielerkünsten üben, denkt sie flüchtig, wenn ihr nicht einmal ein Kommilitone glaubt, dass sie einfach nur schlecht geschlafen hat. Angelina will nicht, dass man ihr ansieht, wie furchtbar es ihr tief innen drin geht. Das geht niemanden etwas an.

Sie schlägt ruckartig ihren Notizblock zu und lässt ihn zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Hast du Lust, noch irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?", fragt Duncan, während sie in ihren warmen Mantel schlüpft und sich ihren meterlangen Schal um den Hals schlingt. Er hat ein nettes, warmes Lächeln und Angelina ist sich sicher, dass er es nur gut meint, und ja, eigentlich würde sie gerade ziemlich viel für einen heißen, starken, süßen Kaffee geben, aber sie schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt höflich ab.

„Okay", Duncan zuckt die Achseln und zwinkert ihr aufmunternd zu, „Dann mach's mal gut. Bis Montag!" Angelina nickt und schaut ihm kurz hinterher, ihr „Ja... bis dann!" kommt Jahre zu spät, weil ihre Gedanken sich wieder einmal nicht im Hier und Jetzt befinden.

In ihrem Kopf geht ein frecher Rothaariger spazieren, mit breiten Schultern und Sommersprossen auf den Wangen und diesem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Fred...", wispert sie und krallt sich an ihrer Tasche fest, während sie hilflos zuschaut, wie die Erinnerung verblasst.

Als Angelina die Uni verlässt, regnet es und dicke, kalte Tropfen fallen auf ihre Haare und erinnern sie daran, welche Welt die wirkliche ist.

Daheim wartet ihre kleine Wohnung auf sie, mit Wänden voller Hogwartsbilder, aber auch mit ausgedrehten Heizungen und Angelina hat keine Lust auf die kalten Räume. Sie will jedoch nicht schon wieder Alicia belästigen und langsam wird das Bedürfnis nach einem Kaffee übermächtig.

Winkelgasse, denkt Angelina verschwommen, und eilt durch Muggellondon hindurch zum Tropfenden Kessel, innerlich wieder einmal verfluchend, dass man von der Magischen Universität nicht direkt in die Winkelgasse kommt, wegen irgendwelcher bürokratischen Regelungen.

„Tag, Miss Johnson", grüßt sie Tom, der Wirt, und Angelina hat ein freundliches Lächeln für ihn übrig. Er gehört zu denen, die sie nicht ständig mit diesem Blick bedenken, als hätten sie Angst, dass sich Angelina gleich in Luft auflösen würde vor lauter Gram. Sie mag ihn und sie mag den Tropfenden Kessel, also lächelt sie, ganz egal, wie anstrengend es manchmal ist.

Angelina tippt die Steine der Mauer mit ihrem Zauberstab an und schaut zu, wie sich vor ihren Augen langsam die glitzernde Pracht der Winkelgasse auftut. Sie liebt die vielen, bunten Läden und die Geschäftigkeit, die hier stets herrscht, das fröhliche, chaotische Treiben, in dem man sich so gut verlieren kann.

Sie lässt sich vom Strom der Menschen in Richtung des Scherzartikelladens tragen, noch ehe sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht. Eigentlich wollte ich doch... denkt sie und hat eine Tasse Kaffee vor Augen, aber wenn sie schonmal da ist, kann sie auch reingehen und George die Meinung sagen, beschließt sie und strafft ihre Schultern.

Die Ladenglocke bimmelt leise, als Angelina die Tür öffnet und hineintritt, sich wie am Tag zuvor an den Familien vorbeiquetscht, die die Scherzartikel aus großen, ungläubigen Augen begutachten, Kinder wie Eltern.

George steht an der Kasse und sie kann an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er sie erspäht hat, während sie sich zu ihm durchkämpft. „Du bist ja schon wieder da", stellt er statt einer Begrüßung argwöhnisch fest und sieht sie misstrauisch an. Er hat den Kopf schief gelegt, die Augen zusammengekniffen und beinahe tut es Angelina körperlich weh, die Abwesenheit von Schalk in ihnen zu bemerken.

„Ja", antwortet Angelina ein bisschen atemlos und fühlt sich merkwürdig ertappt, obwohl sie doch gar nicht vorgehabt hat, hierherzukommen, „Entschuldige bitte. Wenn du möchtest, gehe ich gleich wieder. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich überhaupt reingegangen bin."

Halb erwartet sie, dass er sie rauswirft und ihr die Tür weist, und so begutachtet sie ihre Schuhspitzen, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Er ist ein paar Sekunden lang still, dann -

„Kann ja schlecht irgendwem verbieten, in den Laden zu kommen", brummt er und es klingt nicht gar so boshaft und ablehnend wie bei ihrem vorherigen Besuch, wie sie erstaunt feststellt. Angelina schaut überrascht auf und betrachtet sein Gesicht, das dem von Fred so ähnlich ist und das sie dennoch im Laufe unzähliger Jahre zu unterscheiden gelernt hat.

Nicht, dass sie ihre Tricks und Kniffe jetzt noch bräuchte, natürlich. Georges Ohr verrät ihn sowieso und Fred ist _fort_, wie sollte sie sie da noch verwechseln können?

„Möchtest du etwas kaufen", zerreißt Georges Stimme die Stille zwischen ihnen, „Oder bist du hier, weil du meine angenehme Gesellschaft suchst?" Er klingt zynisch und alt und Angelina ist sich sicher, hätte Alicia das gehört, sie hätte ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, fest und verzweifelt.

Vielleicht hätte es sogar etwas genützt. Vielleicht hätte es ihm seine Ich-gegen-die-ganze-Welt-Haltung ausgetrieben.

Aber Alicia ist nicht hier. Angelina weiß, dass Alicia George nicht mehr gesehen hat, seit jenem Tag in der Großen Halle, an dem Angelinas Welt in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Alicia hat sich nicht getraut, zu George zu gehen, weil sie nicht sicher war, ob sie erwünscht wäre, und Angelina kann die Furcht verstehen. Es sieht für sie nicht aus, als wollte George irgendwen um sich herum haben.

Trotzdem gibt sie sich einen Ruck. Mehr als _Nein_ sagen kann er nicht, redet sie sich fieberhaft ein. „Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mal einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen?", schlägt sie vor und spricht dann eilig weiter, „Oder einen Tee, heiße Schokolade, irgendwas... Wir könnten uns in ein Café setzen und – reden." Das letzte Wort misslingt ihr, sie murmelt es nur noch und wappnet sich innerlich für den Großangriff, den George sicherlich gleich starten wird, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie sich zum Teufel scheren soll.

Stattdessen sieht er sie an, sieht sie einfach nur an und sein Blick ist ein Meer aus Verzweiflung. Seine schokoladenbraunen Sommersprossen heben sich dunkel ab von seinen Wangen, so blass ist er geworden, und er schüttelt den Kopf, schluckt schwer.

„Nein, Lina...", meint er und spielt mit einem Quittungsblock herum, der vor ihm liegt und ihm unter die Finger geraten ist, „Nein, tut mir Leid, nicht jetzt, nicht..." Angelina wartet nicht ab, um sich seine weiteren Ausflüchte anzuhören. „Warum nicht?", faucht sie und unterbricht ihn scharf, sie hat genug von Ausreden, jetzt ist Zeit für Wahrheiten, „Ich hätte ausgerechnet dich niemals für einen Feigling gehalten. Also warum läufst du davon, George?"

Sie kann spüren, wie tief ihn das getroffen hat. Er ballt seine Hand zur Faust, so hart, dass die Fingerknochen weiß hervorstehen, und schaut sie zornig an. „Ich bin nicht feige", presst er mühsam hervor, dreht den Kopf und präsentiert ihr das, was ehemals sein eines Ohr gewesen ist. „Ich bin nicht feige", wiederholt er lauter und es scheint ihm egal zu sein, oder vielleicht fällt es ihm auch gar nicht auf, dass drüben bei den Regalen ein paar kleine Mädchen stehen und ihn angsterfüllt anstarren.

„George", sagt Angelina leise, warnend, und dreht kurz ihren Kopf in Richtung der Mädchen, die wirken, als würden sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Als sich George umschaut, ist Angelina überrascht von dem Effekt, den die Mädchen auf ihn haben.

George sackt in sich zusammen, dreht sich weg und entschuldigt sich, tausend und ein Mal.

Angelina wünscht sich nun wirklich, dass Alicia hier wäre. Sie wüsste, was zu tun ist, denkt Angelina verschwommen und dann geht sie, weil sie George ja doch nicht helfen kann, weil sie nicht einmal sich selbst helfen kann.

iii)

Die Glocke bimmelt ihr fröhliches Lied zum tausendsten Mal, bevor George die Tür hinter den letzten Kunden schließt und den magischen Rollladen herunterzieht, der so verzaubert ist, dass er in kleinen Filmstreifen zeigt, was einige der harmlos wirkenden Scherzartikel anrichten können. Es ist Freds Idee gewesen und George hat sie verwirklicht und längst gemerkt, wie gerne die kleinen Hexen und Zauberer draußen vor der Tür stehen und zuschauen.

„Feierabend", murmelt George erleichtert und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Glasscheibe. Er seufzt leise auf, wieder einen Arbeitstag überstanden, wieder Nettigkeiten von sich gegeben und die Kunden amüsiert und sich so verhalten, wie es von ihm erwartet wird, von ihm, dem geborenen Scherzkeks, der immer und überall gute Laune versprühen muss.

Merlin, wie er es manchmal hasst.

Trotzdem ist ihm ganz anders zumute geworden, als Angelina ihm gezeigt hat, dass er diesen kleinen Mädchen Angst eingejagt hat. George mag ein schlechterer Mensch geworden sein, da ist er sich eigentlich fast sicher, doch zu den Kindern ist er gut und er findet es einfach, in ihrer Gegenwart fröhlich zu sein. Sie stellen ihm keine Fragen und für sie ist er ihr Scherzartikelheld. George liebt sie, weil sie ihn lieben, und weil es leicht ist.

(George liebt seine Familie, weil sie ihn lieben, aber er verletzt sie auch, weil er weiß, dass er es kann und dass sie es ihm verzeihen.)

Dennoch strengt es an, sechs Tage die Woche hinter der Kasse zu stehen, zu lächeln und nie schlechte Laune zu haben, zumindest nicht sichtbar. George trägt seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske herum. Er bräuchte Urlaub, Urlaub vom Leben, aber das kann er sich nicht leisten, dazu läuft das Geschäft viel zu gut, und außerdem ist ihm außer Arbeiten nicht viel übriggeblieben von seinem ehemaligen Alltag.

George macht seinen abendlichen Rundgang durch den Laden, rückt umgefallene Produkte zurecht und sorgt dafür, dass alles für den nächsten Morgen vorbereitet ist. Hinterher zählt er seine Tageseinnahmen, legt genügend Wechselgeld zurück in die altmodische, magische Kasse und verschließt die Einnahmen in einem blauen Samtbeutel, in dem er sein Geld immer sammelt, bis eine Woche vorüber ist und er zu Gringotts marschiert.

Er hat noch genügend Galleonen in seinem eigenen Beutel, der mit Flicken übersät ist, und kurz überlegt er, dass er und Fred es tatsächlich geschafft haben: sie haben ihren eigenen Laden, ihre eigene Produktionsreihe und scheffeln das ganz große Vermögen. Mit nur einer Abweichung zu ihren Plänen: Fred ist tot.

George löscht mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Licht, huscht zur Hintertür hinaus und legt seine üblichen Sicherungszauber auf den Türknauf. Er lebt nicht mehr in ihrer kleinen Wohnung oben im 1. Stock, seitdem er alleine dort ist. George verträgt Einsamkeit schlecht und überhaupt haben seine Eltern vorgeschlagen, dass er wieder bei ihnen einziehen soll. Er vermutet, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, er würde nichts essen, wenn sich niemand um ihn kümmert. Im Fuchsbau kann immer jemand ein Auge auf ihn haben. Ihm ist es egal.

Viel ist nicht übriggeblieben von den Vergnügungen, die George einmal Freude bereitet haben. Er fühlt sich, als hätte jemand einen schweren, blickdichten Schleier über sein Leben gelegt und alles verändert. Trotzdem freut er sich auch jetzt wieder, als er langsam in die mittlerweile beinahe unbelebte Winkelgasse biegt. Er genießt das Gefühl, die Straße fast für sich alleine zu haben, während die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne die Kupferregenrinnen der Häuser vergolden.

Normalerweise zieht George dieses Gefühl ganz tief in sich ein, läuft langsam zum Tropfenden Kessel und verdrängt den sonst so übermächtigen Schmerz, aber an diesem Abend ist sein Schritt schnell und bestimmt, weil er vor Ladenschluss noch zum Hexenkessel muss, dem „Magischen Teeladen für Jedermanns Geschmack".

In der Ladentür stößt er mit jemandem zusammen und setzt bereits zu einer Schimpftirade an, als er hinter dem erschrockenen Blick die blitzenden Augen erkennt und im nächsten Moment wispert Alicia „Merlin, George... George, George, George".

Es kommt ihm seltsam unwirklich vor, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihm steht und während er noch überlegt, was er am besten sagen könnte, hat sie ihm bereits die Arme um den Hals geschlungen, impulsiv wie eh und je, und er kann ihren warmen Busen an seinem Körper spüren und es fühlt sich so echt und gut an, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wird vor unerwartetem Glück.

Er schließt die Augen und vergräbt die Nase in ihrem langen, weichen Haar, das nach Schokolade und Zimt duftet und ihn an Hogwarts erinnert, an Sonntagmorgen, die er in Alicias Bett verbracht und darauf gewartet hat, dass sie aus der Dusche zurückkam, nur mit einem blütenweißen Handtuch und langen, nassen Haaren, die nach ihrem Shampoo rochen und ihn berauschten.

Sie sind lange her, diese Morgen. Sie gehören in ein anderes Leben.

„Was machst du hier?", lacht Alicia und löst sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. George zuckt die Achseln und erklärt, „Ich muss Tee kaufen.". Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seiner Mutter, seiner Mum, etwas mitzubringen, das _Entschuldige bitte _und _Ich liebe dich_ und tausend andere Dinge zugleich sagt, die er selbst nicht auszusprechen fähig ist. In all seinem Weltschmerz hat er immerhin noch ein kleines bisschen Gespür dafür, wenn er absoluten Mist gebaut hat und das gibt ihm Hoffnung, dass alles irgendwann vielleicht einmal wieder besser werden kann.

Alicia zieht ihn in den Laden hinein, erzählt, dass sie keinen Tröstetee mehr hatte und gerade neuen besorgt hat und hilft ihm beim Aussuchen. Er weiß nicht, wie es dazu kommt, aber er greift nach ihrer Hand und lässt sie die ganze Zeit über nicht los.

„Wie geht's dir? Geht's dir gut? Natürlich geht's dir nicht gut...", plappert Alicia, sie ist nervös, er kennt das von ihr, aber er lächelt trotzdem wie ein Verrückter, weil er einfach nicht anders kann, weil es so schön ist, Alicias Stimme zu hören, die über seine Seele streichelt und tröpfelt wie warmer, goldgelber Honig.

Als sie fertig sind mit Aussuchen und Bezahlen, küsst ihn Alicia scheu in den Mundwinkel und wispert ihm ein fragendes „Bis bald" zu. Er nickt und steht still, während er ihr endlos lange nachschaut, wie sie die Winkelgasse entlangläuft.


	3. Teil 3

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Drei**

i)

Oliver hat sich, nach zehnminütigem Dauerlauf, in einen kleinen Buchladen geflüchtet und versteckt sich hinter in einem vollgestopften Regal, während er durch eine Ritze zwischen zwei Buchreihen angestrengt aus dem Fenster starrt und versucht zu erkennen, ob die wildgewordene Fangruppe, bestehend aus vier nun wirklich _sehr _anhänglichen Mädchen, seine Spur verloren hat.

Er weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aber er vermutet, dass sie sich an seine Fersen geheftet haben, als er aus dem Tropfenden Kessel kam. Jedenfalls ist er sie hinterher nicht mehr losgeworden und sie sind ihm in sämtliche Läden gefolgt, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden gerissen ist. Es ist immerhin nicht gerade einfach, in Ruhe einkaufen zu gehen, wenn vier Teenager die ganze Zeit mit hohen Stimmen „Da drüben ist _Oliver Wood_!" kreischen, findet er.

Manchmal wünscht er sich, er wäre ein Jahr länger Reservespieler gewesen, dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht mit der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit der Presse herumärgern und arrangieren. Berühmtheit steht ihm nicht, findet er. Er will doch nur Quidditch spielen. Und überhaupt sollte man meinen, dass es so kurz nach dem Krieg Wichtigeres gäbe.

Jedenfalls sieht es beinahe aus, als hätte er seine Fans abgehängt. Glück gehabt. Nun kann er sich vielleicht endlich darauf konzentrieren, in was für einen Laden er sich da eigentlich gerettet hat.

„Liegen Sie gut da unten?", erkundigt sich plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme und Oliver reißt erschreckt den Kopf nach oben, nur, um direkt in ein bekanntes Gesicht zu blicken. „Katie Bell" sagt er überrascht und seine ehemalige Jägerin schaut ihm nicht minder verwundert entgegen. „Käpt'n", grinst sie dann frech und reicht ihm eine Hand entgegen, damit er sich aufrichten kann.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", will er wissen, während er sich hochhangelt und sich Staub von der Hose klopft. Er hat doch sogar extra auf Roben verzichtet, um möglichst unerkannt zu bleiben. Hat wohl nichts geholfen, wie er feststellen musste.

Katie verzieht lachend das Gesicht und stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften. „Charment wie eh und je", stellt sie fest und Oliver verdreht die Augen. Dass er aber auch immer falsch verstanden wird. „Sorry", entschuldigt er sich und wirft erneut einen Blick aus dem Schaufenster, nur zur Sicherheit, „Ich hatte gerade mit einem kleinen Fanansturm zu kämpfen", erklärt er, „Natürlich freue ich mich sehr, dich zu sehen. Ich hab' nur nicht damit gerechnet."

„Schon klar", erwidert Katie und schaut ihn gespielt verletzt an, sodass auch Oliver endlich klar wird, dass sie sich gerade mächtig einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt. „Biest", meint er nur, „Wäre ich noch dein Quidditchkäpt'n, ich würde dich jetzt Strafrunden rennen lassen."

„Weiß ich", lacht sie vergnügt und Oliver denkt, dass sie erstaunlich gut aussieht, heil, unzerbrochen vom Krieg. Er hat sie kurz gesehen, beim Kampf in Hogwarts, aber nicht davor und auch nicht danach, und er ist erleichtert, dass sie den Krieg offensichtlich ohne größeren, ernsten Schaden überstanden hat. Oder vielleicht trägt sie es auch einfach nicht zur Schau.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragt er und schaut sich neugierig um, während ihm Katie belustigt Staub von den Schultern fegt. Sie macht ein entsetztes Gesicht, schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf und erklärt ihm in belehrendem Ton „Wir sind in _Snitch und Co_, einem Bücherladen, der sich auf Quidditchliteratur spezialisiert. Ehrlich, Käpt'n, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte, jeder Quidditchenthusiast wüsste von diesem Laden. Und ausgerechnet du überzeugst mich vom Gegenteil."

„Oh", macht Oliver ein wenig peinlich berührt. „Naja, ich hatte es noch nie so mit Büchern", redet er sich lahm heraus und fühlt, wie er heiße, rote Ohren bekommt, wie so oft, wenn er in Verlegenheit gerät. Und von einer seiner ehemaligen Jägerinnen dabei erwischt zu werden, dass er _den_ Quidditchbuchladen nicht kennt – tja, das würde er glatt unter _Peinliches Erlebnis _verbuchen.

„Tss", spitzt Katie ihre Lippen und zwinkert ihm spitzbübisch zu, „Ich weiß ja, der große Oliver Wood braucht keine Expertenmeinungen, der schafft sich seine Spielzüge selbst. Und vermutlich hast du sämtliche Quidditchmagazine abonniert, die es auf dem Markt gibt. Aber solltest du jemals etwas über die Geschichte von Quidditch nachlesen wollen, dann bist du hier richtig."

Sie deutet auf das Regal, hinter dem er sich versteckt hat, und Oliver fallen ein paar Buchtitel ins Auge, Biographien verschiedener Spieler und Schiedsrichter, aber auch _Quidditch – Ohne komplexe Magie fliegt gar nichts_ versteckt sich zwischen den Büchern, zusammen mit anderen Bänden, die offensichtlich die schwierige Magie erklären, mit denen Quidditchbälle verzaubert und hergestellt werden.

„Wow", Oliver ist gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt und Katie grinst, ihr Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt-Grinsen, das er so gut kennt nach all den Jahren, „Woher weißt du denn von dem Laden?"

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Eine Kollegin hat mir von ihm erzählt. Ich bin mal vorbeigekommen, hab' mich ein bisschen mit dem Besitzer unterhalten und seitdem helfe ich Sonntags ein wenig aus, wenn ich Zeit habe. Heute habe ich nur eine Büchersendung vorbeigebracht, die versehentlich zu mir nach Hause kam", erklärt sie und Oliver nickt, während ihm auffällt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was Katie beruflich tut.

„Deine Kollegin, aha...", wiederholt er und fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rücken eines alten, staubigen Buches, „Was arbeitest du denn eigentlich?", erkundigt er sich so unauffällig wie möglich. Er ist nicht gerne neugierig, aber es interessiert ihn wirklich, was aus der kleinen Katie Bell geworden ist, die gar nicht mehr so klein aussieht, wie sie da vor ihm steht, mit blitzenden grauen Augen und zusammengebundenen, dunkelblonden Haaren, in Jeans und rotem Pulli. Immer wieder erstaunlich, findet er, wie sehr einen Schuluniformen verändern.

Katies Blick verrät ihm, dass sie seine kleine Finte sofort durchschaut hat. Sie bricht in Gelächter aus und zwinkert ihm zu. „Neugierig, was?", neckt sie ihn und er versucht, so gelassen wie möglich auszusehen und ein abwertendes „Achwas..." zu murmeln.

Dann erlöst ihn Katie netterweise. „Ich bin bei den Holyhead Harpies", berichtet sie und reckt selbstbewusst das Kinn, er kann den Stolz in ihrer Stimme hören, „Reservespielerin, aber was soll's. Das Training ist klasse und die Mannschaft phantastisch. Mir gefällt's und ich lerne mehr, als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Nicht persönlich nehmen, Käpt'n", fügt sie rasch hinzu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagt Oliver anerkennend und denkt, sieh mal an, die kleine Bell wird Profispielerin, wer hätte das gedacht. Ihn jedenfalls überrascht es, ein wenig nur, weil er immer gedacht hat, dass von seinen Jägerinnen Angelina die Profikarriere anpeilen würde, aber sie hat es nicht getan. Oliver hat sie lange nicht gesehen, doch er vermutet, dass sie nach Freds Tod nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt hat, ganz im Gegensatz zu Katie offenbar.

„Hör mal", sagt die nun und schielt auf die Uhr, die an ihrem Handgelenk schimmert, „Ich bin mit den Mädels zum Frühstück verabredet und sowieso schon spät dran... War schön, dich getroffen zu haben, Käpt'n. Schick' mir mal eine Eule, ja? Dann können wir Trainingsgeheimnisse austauschen." Sie grinst frech und Oliver lacht und nickt.

„Okay", stimmt er zu, „Grüß' mir den Rest. Und jetzt hau' ab, damit ich mir in Ruhe diesen Buchladen anschauen kann." Sie zwinkert ihm zu und ist im nächsten Moment durch die Ladentür verschwunden. Oliver greift sich _Berühmte Hüter – Ein Leben für drei Ringe _aus dem Regal und überlegt, was er wohl für eine Ausrede finden könnte, um sein gesamtes ehemaliges Team mal zum Essen zu treffen.

ii)

Katies Grinsen ist immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie in den Tropfenden Kessel einbiegt und sich apparationsfertig macht. Den alten Oliver Wood zu treffen ist ein Vergnügen gewesen, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte und es hat Spaß gemacht, ihn aufzuziehen. Ungeheuren Spaß sogar. Sie kichert, als sie daran denkt, wie ihm beinahe die Kinnlade runtergefallen ist und er versucht hat, Haltung zu bewahren, als sie erzählt hat, dass sie bei den Harpies Reservespielerin ist.

Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, Käpt'n, überlegt sie mit beinahe kindlicher Freude. Sie ist gewöhnt an die Reaktion, die meisten ihrer Freunde und Verwandte haben ähnlich ausgesehen, als sie davon erfahren haben. Katie ist es egal, sie hatte nicht geplant, professionell Quidditch spielen zu gehen, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Da war diese kleine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gewesen, dass die Harpies neue Reservespieler suchten, sie hatte sich einfach mal gemeldet und gedacht, naja, verlieren kannst du nichts.

Und dann, beim Testflug und Testspiel, war alles perfekt gelaufen. Katie war geflogen wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben, plötzlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sie es konnte und vor allem dass sie es wollte, und als sie ihr einen Posten angeboten hatten, hatte sie strahlend Ja gesagt. Nun ist sie seit fünf Monaten bei den Harpies angestellt, und die neue Saison hat eben erst begonnen. Das Training ist hart und anstrengend und jeden einzelnen Abend tun ihr sämtliche Muskeln weh, die sie besitzt, aber es macht sie glücklich.

Ihr gefällt das Liga-Leben. Jedes Wochenende ein Spiel, mal Samstags, mal Sonntags. Jede Woche ein neues Stadion, eine andere gegnerische Mannschaft, eine andere Taktik, andere Gegenspieler, andere Atmosphären. Jede Woche jubelnde Fans und Adrenalinschübe und Pressekonferenzen. Jeden Tag Taktikbesprechungen und Training und niemals eine ruhige Minute.

(Niemals Zeit, ordentlich über die Schrecken des Krieges nachzudenken.)

Katie liebt es.

Aber gerade im Moment ist sie spät dran und hat keine Zeit, in Quidditchgedanken zu schwelgen. Lieber sollte sie sich sputen und nach Hogsmeade apparieren, bevor ihre Freundinnen auf die Idee kommen, einen Suchtrupp loszuschicken.

Sie schließt die Augen, konzentriert sich und im nächsten Augenblick steht sie vor den Drei Besen. Katie wirft einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, murmelt „Geschafft..." und stürmt zur Tür herein. Hinten in der Ecke, an ihrem runden Stammtisch, sitzen schon Alicia und Angelina und Katie strahlt, als sie auf ihre beiden besten Freundinnen zugeht.

„Morgen", grinst sie und lässt sich auf den freien Stuhl plumpsen, während sie ihre Handschuhe von den Finger pflückt und sich aus ihrer Jacke schält, „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät dran bin...", entschuldigt sie sich und versucht, ihr Erschrecken zu verbergen, als sie Angelinas rotgeränderte Augen bemerkt.

„Macht doch nichts", erwidert Alicia unbeschwert, während ihr warnender Blick Katie zu verstehen gibt, ja keine Bemerkung zu machen. Katie blinzelt zurück, ein _Hab's verstanden_ an Alicia, sie lächelt in die Runde und meint „Mensch, ich hab' einen Mordshunger... Habt ihr schon bestellt?"

Sie kann Alicia ansehen, wie dankbar sie dafür ist, dass Katie nun da ist, mit ihrer frischen Fröhlichkeit und der unkomplizierten Art. Katie weiß, wie sie rüberkommt und dass es genau das ist, was Angelina braucht (und Alicia auch, denkt sie im Geheimen) – Ablenkung.

„Wir dachten, wir warten auf dich, der Höflichkeit halber", antwortet Angelina und Katie schenkt ihr ihr schönstes Lächeln. Sie ist erleichtert, dass Angelinas Stimme zumindest sich anhört wie immer. Kein Zittern, nicht diesmal. Wer weiß schon, wie das nächste Frühstückstreffen wird, aber darüber kann sich Katie beim nächsten Mal den Kopf zerbrechen.

„Ihr seid Engel", seufzt Katie theatralisch auf und bringt ihre Freundinnen zum Lachen, was wiederum ihr Herz zum Stolpern bringt. Jedes Lächeln auf Alicias und Angelinas Gesichtern ist wie eine Belohnung für Katie. Sie weiß, wie sehr Lina leidet, und sie weiß, dass sich Alicia um sie kümmert, mehr als eigentlich gut für sie ist, doch sonst ist niemand da und Katie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie kaum noch in der Gegend ist und helfen kann, wenn Not am Mann ist. Also tut sie, was sie kann, und reißt Witze.

„Na, meine Herzchen, was darf ich euch bringen?", erkundigt sich plötzlich Madam Rosmerta und zuckt nicht im Geringsten mit der Wimper, als Katie Frühstück für ungefähr zehn Mann bestellt, inklusive warmer Croissants, Toast, Würstchen, Eiern, gebratener Bohnen und Pfannkuchen mit Blaubeermarmelade.

Während Alicia noch den Kopf darüber schüttelt, wo Katie den ganzen Hunger hernimmt, kann Katie schon gar nicht mehr an sich halten und prustet los, so heftig, dass die Tasse in ihrer Hand wackelt und heißer Kakao über ihre Finger rinnt. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es ist, von Madam Rosmerta _Herzchen_ genannt zu werden", stößt sie schwer atmend hervor und bekommt zusätzlich zu ihrem Lachkrampf noch Schluckauf.

Angelina und Alicia sehen sich einen Moment lang irritiert an, dann greift das Kichern um sich und sie ernten verwunderte Blicke von den wenigen anderen Gästen, die es sich in den Drei Besen gemütlich gemacht haben. Es sind ein paar ältere Hogwartsschüler darunter, sie stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tuscheln, aber sie werfen freundliche Blicke zu ihnen rüber und Katie prostet ihnen mit ihrer verschmierten Kakaotasse zu.

„Du bist so ein...", beginnt Alicia gespielt vorwurfsvoll, während sie sich Lachtränen aus den Augen streicht. „Alberner Kindskopf?", schlägt Katie begeistert vor und sieht ihre Freundin zuckersüß lächelnd an, „Oh, bitte, bitte, sag' ja, Lish!", woraufhin Angelina einen erneuten Lachanfall erleidet und Alicias Mundwinkel zucken nervös, als sie gehorsam „Alberner Kindskopf, jawohl!" wiederholt und dabei mit ernster Miene nickt.

Mitten im Kicherfest erreicht das Essen und Katie starrt verzückt die Köstlichkeiten auf den ganzen Tellern an. „Tausend Dank", strahlt sie Madam Rosmerta an, die gar nicht recht weiß, wie ihr geschieht, und nur „Schon gut, esst ihr mal, ihr braucht's, dünn wie ihr seid..." murmelt.

„Haut rein, Mädels", grinst Katie und greift sich einen gerollten, mit Blaubeermarmelade gefüllten Pfannkuchen. Sie beißt genießerisch hinein, schließt die Augen und verkündet mit vollem Mund, dass das das beste Frühstück ist, das sie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte. Dann tropft Marmelade auf ihren Pulli und Angelina und Alicia brechen in hysterisches Gelächter aus, während Katie unbekümmert weiterfuttert.

„Ich möchte einen Toast ausbringen", verkündet sie mit wichtigem Gesicht, als ihre beiden Freundinnen langsam ihre Fassung wieder erlangen und ihr fragend entgegenschauen. Katie grinst spitzbübisch und hebt ihr angebissenes Toastbrot in die Höhe. „Auf uns", sagt sie schlicht, „Weil wir umwerfend sind."

Angelina und Alicia halten sich vor Lachen an der Tischplatte fest und Katie ist zufrieden. Solange ihre beiden besten Freundinnen ein bisschen Spaß haben und Abwechslung bekommen vom grauen, grauen Alltag, ist alles in Ordnung.

iii)

Samstag ist Weasley-Familientag. Schon immer gewesen und seit Kriegsende hat sich das noch ausgeweitet. Ron bringt Harry mit zum Großfrühstück, meistens schaut auch Hermione rein und ab und zu kann man sogar mit Charlie rechnen. Nur Ginny kann nicht weg aus Hogwarts (man stelle sich den Brief an Professor McGonagall vor, wie sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und auf die Nasenspitze geschobener Brille liest und dann verkündet, dass Ginny nicht jeden Samstag zum Frühstück nach Hause kann) und Fred ist... _fort_.

Bisher hat George immer versucht, sich dem wöchentlichen Ereignis fernzuhalten, er ist frühmorgens zur Arbeit aufgebrochen, obwohl der Laden am Wochenende doch später öffnet als sonst, und hat in der Winkelgasse in einem der vielen Cafés gefrühstückt. Aber diesmal hat er etwas gut zu machen. Diesmal hat er den Tee für seine Mum in der Hosentasche und ein Entschuldigung auf der Zunge.

Zum ersten Mal seit Georgegedenken hat er sich an einem Samstag den Wecker gestellt, ist leise aufgestanden und hat sich angezogen, um hinterher nach unten in die Küche zu schleichen und den Tisch zu decken für die gesamte, große Familie. Er hat Wasser aufgesetzt für Tee und Kaffee und Pfannen bereitgestellt für Würstchen und Spiegeleier, aber ans Kochen wagt er sich nicht heran, das überlässt er lieber seiner Mutter mit ihrem Gedächtnis für tausend Haushaltssprüche.

George zieht das zerknautschte Teepäckchen aus seiner Hosentasche und sucht, so leise er nur kann, nach der kleinsten Teekanne des Hauses. Ihm fallen ein, zwei Töpfe runter und er glaubt, oben im ersten Stock ein verräterisches Rascheln gehört zu haben, doch immerhin, er hat die Teekanne gefunden und gibt nun langsam ein paar Löffel des Tees in das dazugehörige Sieb.

Sein Nacken kribbelt, als er daran denkt, dass ihm Alicia dabei geholfen, den Tee auszusuchen. Er hat bestimmt an zwanzig verschiedenen Sorten geschnuppert, am Ende hat seine Nase gejuckt, aber es hat sich gelohnt, findet er. Der Tee, den er gekauft hat, heißt _Morgendämmerung_, er duftet nach Blumen und verspricht Vogelgesang und rosa Wolken.

Der Teekessel pfeift fröhlich und stößt eine weiße Dampfschicht aus. George beeilt sich, den Tee mit heißem Wasser zu übergießen, er stülpt den Deckel auf die Kanne und stellt sich vor, wie sich das Wasser langsam rot färbt. Es riecht nach Waldbeeren und reiner Luft. George wird ein bisschen schwindlig vom Zauber des Tees, den er nicht so wirklich verstanden hat.

„George?", macht es plötzlich verwirrt hinter ihm und er dreht sich ruckartig um. In der Küchentür steht seine Mutter, in dunkelblauen Pantoffeln und einem ebenfalls blauen Morgenmantel, mit noch vom Schlaf wirren Haaren und vom Kissen zerdrückten Wangen, doch für George hat sie nie liebenswerter ausgesehen als in diesem Moment.

„Warum bist du denn schon wach, Junge?", erkundigt sie sich und Besorgnis schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit, eine Besorgnis, die George, wie er findet, gar nicht verdient, „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Sie kommt langsam näher und sieht ihn forschend an, bis ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht bricht, als er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein", antwortet er und versucht, seine Stimme so unzittrig wie möglich zu halten, „Alles okay. Ich... ich hab' dir gestern Tee besorgt und dachte, ich brüh' mal welchen auf...", erklärt er schnell und denkt, Merlin, was für eine bescheuerte Idee, ich bin doch nicht mehr sieben, wo man sich mit einem gemalten Bild entschuldigt.

George kriegt rote Wangen und starrt den Fußboden an und spricht hastig weiter, weil es das Einzige ist, was er sich in dieser Situation zu tun vorstellen kann. „Er heißt _Morgendämmerung_ und die Verkäuferin hat gesagt, wenn man ihn trinkt, soll man sich in einen Sessel setzen und entspannen und er wäre das optimale Getränk, um den Tag zu beginnen, weil er einen ruhig und fröhlich stimmt und Mum, es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorgestern so furchtbar zu dir war, und ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit", sprudelt es aus ihm heraus.

Er quetscht sich an seiner Mutter vorbei zur Tür und die ganze Zeit über traut er sich nicht, den Blick zu heben und sie anzuschauen, weil er Angst hat vor dem, was er sehen wird.

„George." Als er an der Tür angelangt ist, hält ihn ihre Stimme zurück, aber er dreht sich nicht um. „Danke." Sie klingt ein bisschen traurig, findet er, und dann wendet er doch den Kopf und sieht ihr kleines Lächeln, das, das sich in den Mundwinkeln versteckt, jedoch den Weg in ihre Augen findet. Er weiß, es ist alles, was er erwarten kann, und er weiß, er wird es wieder tun, er wird sie wieder verletzen, ob er will oder nicht, aber zumindest für den Moment ist alles ein winziges bisschen besser als es war.

„Gern geschehen", antwortet er mit rauer Stimme und dann hetzt er aus dem Haus, um zu apparieren und dem Großfrühstück zu entfliehen, denn das kann er definitiv nicht über sich ergehen lassen.


	4. Teil 4

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Vier**

i)

„Moooo....Moment", ruft Katie hektisch und zieht den Saum ihres T-Shirts nach unten, während sie den Flur entlang zur Wohnungstür eilt. Unter ihren baren Füßen rutscht der verfluchte Teppich und sie stolpert mehr als dass sie läuft. Ihr entfährt ein leiser Schreckensschrei, als sie gegen die Tür segelt, weil der Teppich beschlossen hat, wegzugleiten. „Autsch", schimpft Katie, aber es tut zum Glück nicht wirklich weh, vielmehr ärgert sie sich über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit, wenn sie genau weiß, dass am Nachmittag ein Quidditchspiel ansteht.

„Katie?", dröhnt es dumpf von draußen, „Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, nichts passiert", ruft Katie zurück, „Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Zusammenprall mit der Tür..." Sie drückt die Klinke nach unten und lässt Alicia eintreten, die sie hektisch in die Wohnung winkt.

„Schnell", zischt Katie und schaut sich misstrauisch um, bevor sie die Tür in ihre Angeln wirft. Alicia steht vollkommen verwirrt im Flur, ihr Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeigen und Besorgnis in ihrem Blick. „Ist wirklich alles okay?", hakt sie nach, „Bist du sicher, dass dein Hirn keinen Schaden davon getragen hat?"

Katie lacht und streckt ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus. „Ja, du dumme Nuss", erwidert sie vergnügt, „Ich habe nur keine Lust darauf, dass einer meiner Nachbarn im falschen Moment die Wohnung verlässt und dem Tagespropheten steckt, dass Katie Bell halbnackt Türen öffnet. Das könnte einen falschen Eindruck erwecken."

Alicia stimmt gutgelaunt in das Gelächter ein und schlüpft aus ihrer Jacke, die sie an Katies unordentlicher Garderobe ablegt. „Stimmt", grinst sie frech, „Manche könnten glauben, du seist leicht zu haben... Und das wollen wir ja nicht." „Du bist gemein", beschwert sich Katie und zieht Alicia an der Hand in Richtung Küche, wo ein voll beladener Tisch davon berichtet, dass Katie bis eben noch mit Frühstücken beschäftigt war.

„Mach' ruhig weiter, lass' dich von mir nicht stören", meint Alicia und lässt sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, während Katie ihr Tee zaubert und Ei mit Toast futtert. „Ich muss essen", erklärt sie kauend, „Ich muss ja nachher vielleicht spielen und kräftige Jungs vom Besen fegen, wenn sie meinem Quaffel zu nahe kommen." Alicia grinst. „Jaja", lästert sie gutmütig, „Erzähl' die Ausrede ruhig weiter, vielleicht glaubt sie dir irgendwann jemand."

„Das ist die Wahrheit", protestiert Katie, die schon immer mit einem sehr guten Appetit gesegnet war und sich von ihren Freundinnen über die Jahre hinweg so manchen Spruch hat anhören dürfen. „Ich weiß", lächelt Alicia und nippt an ihrem heißen Tee, „Macht der Gewohnheit. Ich muss dich einfach necken."

„Vergeben", gibt sich Katie großzügig, „Und nun erzähl' endlich mehr von deinem Treffen mit George am Freitag! Seit gestern Morgen sterbe ich beinahe vor Ungeduld... was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, mir das beim Verabschieden mal so eben ins Ohr zu flüstern?"

Alicia zuckt die Achseln. „Ich wollte es vor Angelina eben nicht so breit treten. Aber ganz für mich behalten konnte ich es auch nicht, verstehst du?" Katie nickt, weil sie ganz genau versteht und weil sie sich vorstellen kann, wie schwer das Leben für Alicia gerade ist.

„Naja, ich war im Hexenkessel, neuen Tröstetee besorgen...", sie lächelt ein bisschen verlegen, ihr Verbrauch ist enorm gestiegen und es ist ihr peinlich, schließlich ist sie kein Kind mehr, dem man Tröstetee kocht und verspricht, dass alles besser wird, doch vor Katie muss sie sich bestimmt nicht schämen, „und als ich rausgegangen bin, bin ich direkt in ihn hineingelaufen, oder er in mich."

Katie lächelt und rupft ihren Croissant in kleine Stücke, während sie aufgeregt zuhört. „Weiter", sagt sie ungeduldig und Alicia bekommt einen roten, leichten Schimmer auf den Wangen.

„Okay, okay...", stimmt sie zu und streicht sich eine verwirrte, braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Ich konnte erst gar nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich George sein sollte. Er... Er sah so anders aus und doch so gleich. Wie ein verzerrtes Spiegelbild. Die Haare haben gestimmt, aber seine blauen Kinderaugen waren ganz trüb und das Lausbubenlächeln verblasst."

Alicias Lächeln zittert, als sie weiter erzählt, und ihre Augen, dunkelblau wie ein Gewitterhimmel, haben sich auf Katies Küchenfenster konzentriert. „Ich wollte ihn küssen, Katie, und mich einfach in ihm verlieren, bevor er vollends den Halt verliert. Ich dachte, wenn er schon geht, dann soll er mich wenigstens mitnehmen..."

Katie lässt ihren Croissant fallen und legt beide Hände auf Alicias, die blass und schmal und zerbrechlich auf dem Tisch ruhen. Katie malt mit ihrem Daumen Kreise und hört zu, wie sich Alicias Atem langsam beruhigt und zu tiefen Zügen zurückfindet.

„Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten", fährt Alicia fort, bevor Katie fragen kann, wie es ihr geht, „Ich habe erzählt, was ich gekauft habe, und er brauchte etwas für seine Mum, also sind wir wieder in den Laden und haben an Dutzenden von Teesorten gerochen und er hat meine Hand gehalten, Katie, die ganze Zeit über. Es war beinahe so wie früher. Es war beinahe so, als wäre nie etwas passiert."

Katie drückt Alicias Hände mit ihren eigenen und schickt ein warmes Lächeln über den Tisch.

„Und zum Abschied hab' ich ihn geküsst", berichtet Alicia mit strahlenden Augen und Katie lacht und pfeift anzüglich, bis sich die Röte auf Alicias Wangen noch vertieft. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, immer rangehen", zitiert sie Katies ultimativen Anmachrat und erntet spontanen Applaus.

„Bravo!", ruft Katie und wippt unter dem Tisch mit ihren nackten Zehen, „Bravo, meine Liebe! So geht man mit Männern um. Und wann seht ihr euch wieder?"

Alicias gerade aufgebautes Selbstbewusstsein fällt ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. „Weiß ich nicht", muss sie zugeben, „Bisher hat er sich noch nicht gemeldet..." Katie haucht einen Luftkuss und schiebt sachte die Teetasse in Alicias Hände. „Kommt schon noch", lächelt sie und dann, um Alicia abzulenken, erzählt sie von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit ihrem alten Käpt'n, solange bis Alicia zur Arbeit muss und Katie feststellt, dass sie sich besser endlich anziehen gehen sollte, wenn sie nicht zu spät zur Teambesprechung kommen will.

ii)

„Schau mal einer an", hört Oliver eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme irgendwo hinter seinem rechten Ohr, „Wenn das mal nicht unser allerliebster Oliver Wood ist, Puddlemere Uniteds neuer Starhüter, Traum aller Frauen, begehrtes Presseopfer..." Oliver grinst in sein Pint und dreht sich auf seinem Barhocker zur Seite, um mitten in Lee Jordans amüsiertes Gesicht zu starren.

„Ich könnte stundenlang so weitermachen", verkündet Lee gutgelaunt, „Soll ich?" Oliver, der nicht die geringsten Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage hat, lehnt gespielt entsetzt ab und streckt beide Arme von sich. „Bitte, tu mir das nicht an!", krächzt er verzweifelt und Lee klettert auf den freien Hocker neben ihm.

„Keine Sorge, Kumpel, ich kann auch mal meine Klappe halten, wenn es erforderlich ist", teilt er Oliver verschwörerisch mit und legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Auch eines?", fragt Oliver und nickt in Richtung seines beinahe ausgetrunkenen Bieres. „Na klar, wenn der Herr Starspieler einen ausgibt", grinst Lee und kann seine große Klappe eben doch nicht halten.

Oliver winkt dem Barkeeper zu und kurz darauf haben sie zwei volle Gläser vor sich stehen. „Ach, es macht sich eben doch bezahlt, mit der Prominenz befreundet zu sein", stellt Lee fest und Oliver hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ach, so ist das?", meint er, „Und ich dachte immer, die Leute mögen mich wegen meines liebenswerten Charakters."

Lee zuckt die Achseln. „Falsch gedacht", erklärt er unbekümmert und kann die Maskerade nur sekundenlang aufrechterhalten, bevor er Oliver zuzwinkert und sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stiehlt. „Gut gespielt heute", meint er anerkennend und nimmt einen tiefen Zug seines Ales. „Danke", erwidert Oliver, der zwar gute Laune hat, weil sie gewonnen haben, aber der trotzdem nicht unbedingt immer über Quidditch reden will, aller anderslautenden Gerüchte zum Trotz.

„Und", beginnt er daher unauffällig einen Themenwechsel, „Womit hältst du dich über Wasser? Selbst Lee Jordan wird nicht von Gutaussehen leben können." Lee lacht und nimmt erneut einen Schluck. „Leider nicht", gibt er zu, „Obwohl ich daran arbeite... Nee, im Ernst. Erinnerst du dich an _Potterwatch_?"

Oliver kramt in seinem Gedächtnis, das zugegebenermaßen überlagert ist von Quidditchspielzügen, aber da ist etwas, was vertraut klingt, und er sucht vorsichtig nach der richtige Querverbindung. „Die Radiosendung, die ihr während des Kriegs ins Leben gerufen habt?", fragt er entgegen und erinnert sich an die Abende, die er mit Gänsehaut vor dem alten Radio seiner Eltern verbracht hat, gierig nach Neuigkeiten, die das Ministerium nicht preisgab.

„Genau", nickt Lee, „Da hab' ich Feuer gefangen, sozusagen. Hab' gemerkt, hey, das macht ja richtig Spaß. Und nun arbeite ich ein paar Tage die Woche für's Hexenradio, mache Interviews, Reportagen, was eben so anfällt. Den Rest meiner Zeit verbringe ich damit, mir mehr Quidditchwissen anzulesen und anzueignen. Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn man Spiele kommentiert."

Er erzählt es ganz locker, so, als würde es ihn nicht wirklich kümmern, doch Oliver kennt ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Herz dranhängt am Quidditchkommentieren, an diesem Traum, den er hegt und pflegt, seitdem er in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal ein Magisches Megaphon in Händen hatte. Oliver war dabei, er hat den Tag nicht vergessen und er hat sich Quidditch in Hogwarts nie ohne Lee vorstellen können.

„Also willst du tatsächlich professionell werden", stellt er fest und kann in Lees Augen kurz die Angst aufflackern sehen, verurteilt zu werden für etwas, was Andere als albernen Kinderwunsch abtun würden. „Find' ich klasse", grinst Oliver und klopft Lee kurz auf die Schulter, „Du würdest die Liga ganz schön durcheinander bringen. Und wir brauchen dringend ein bisschen frischen Wind, find' ich. Sag' Bescheid, wenn ich dich mal irgendwem vorstellen soll, ja?"

Er hat es gut gemeint, aber als er die Gewitterwolken sieht, die in Lees Gesicht aufziehen, weiß er, dass es vollkommen falsch angekommen ist. „Deswegen bin ich nicht rübergekommen, okay?", erwidert Lee heftig und sein Bier zittert im Glas, „Ich wollt' einfach nur mit dir über alte Zeiten plaudern. Ich schaff' das schon alleine, was ich mir vornehme. Da muss nicht der große Wood kommen und mich an die Hand nehmen."

Oliver seufzt und wünscht, er könnte die Zeit kurz zurückdrehen. „Lee", sagt er so ruhig wie möglich, „Lee, hör mal, du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht deswegen zu mir gesetzt hast. Ich weiß, dass du eher deine eigene Zunge verschlucken würdest, bevor du mich um meine Hilfe bätest. Ich finde nur, dass du es verdient hast, ein paar Kontakte ins Profiquidditch zu knüpfen, damit das was wird mit dem Kommentieren. Und hey, zufälligerweise kenne ich da ein paar Typen. Mehr sag' ich gar nicht. In Ordnung?"

Er sieht Lee bittend an und der Andere schaut noch einen Moment lang feindselig zurück, dann nickt er und zeigt wieder sein Grinsen. „In Ordnung. Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, ich bin da ein wenig empfindlich", gibt er zu und Oliver kann sich eine kleine Stichelei nicht verkneifen. „Weiß ich. Wir haben ja alle unseren Stolz", meint er betont unschuldig und verschluckt sich im nächsten Moment an seinem Ale, als Lee ihm im strategisch perfekten Moment auf die Schulter klopft.

„Idiot", hustet er und anklagend „Barnie, das hab' ich gesehen!", als der Barkeeper grinsend ein Glas abtrocknet. Barnie schaut pfeifend in eine andere Richtung und Lee lacht laut auf. „Na komm, Wood, nicht schmollen", witzelt er zurück, „Du warst doch früher nicht so empfindlich."

Oliver lacht. „Stimmt... Und an deine spitze Zunge müsste ich mich ja eigentlich längst gewöhnt haben. Du hast eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit den Weasley-Zwillingen verbracht."

Noch bevor Oliver klar werden kann, was er da eben ausgesprochen hat, bemerkt er den Schatten, der über Lees Gesicht wandert, und er murmelt „Scheiße". „Schon okay", Lee zuckt die Achseln, „Wir wollten ja über alte Zeiten reden, also alles gut. Und du hast schon Recht, ich hab' viel Zeit mit den beiden verbracht."

Oliver fährt sich seufzend durch die braunen Haare und schimpft sich einen verfluchten Idioten. „Lee, tut mir Leid. Ich... ich hab' nicht nachgedacht, so bescheuert das auch ist. Ich wollte keine Wunden aufreißen." Er schaut den Anderen zerknirscht an und überlegt fieberhaft, wie sie das Gespräch jetzt noch retten können.

Lee schaut ihm offen entgegen. „Ehrlich, Oliver, ist okay", antwortet er und zupft eine Zigarette aus einem zerknautschten Päckchen, „Ich brech' schon nicht gleich in Tränen aus, wenn Freds Name erwähnt wird. Aber bei Lina solltest du vorsichtiger sein, wenn du ihr zufällig mal begegnest." Er steckt sich die Zigarette in den Mund, doch er zündet sie nicht an, wie Oliver feststellt. Er kaut nur auf ihr herum und Oliver spart sich den Hinweis auf das Rauchverbot in Pubs.

„Wie geht's ihr?", fragt Oliver rundheraus, er denkt darüber nach, seitdem er am vorherigen Morgen Katie begegnet ist. Ihm ist klar, dass es Angelina am schwersten getroffen haben muss von den drei Mädchen. „Wie soll's ihr schon gehen", entgegnet Lee und hebt hilflos die Schultern, „Beschissen, natürlich. Fred ist tot."

Oliver nickt und starrt nachdenklich in sein halbgetrunkenes Ale. „Siehst du sie oft?", will er wissen und überlegt kurz, was er wohl verpasst an interaktivem Post-Hogwarts-Leben. Er hat sich nie bei ehemaligen Klassenkameraden oder Teammitgliedern gemeldet und jetzt tut es ihm Leid. Er weiß nicht einmal, warum er es nicht getan hat.

„Geht so", Lee trinkt sein Glas aus, „Katie am häufigsten, berufsbedingt. Irgendeine Gelegenheit ergibt sich doch immer wieder mal, um vorbeizuflohen und über Quidditch zu plaudern. Alicia hat viel zu tun... nicht nur der Job, sie kümmert sich quasi rund um die Uhr um Angelina, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht. Und Angelina igelt sich ein."

Oliver weiß nicht recht, was er sagen soll. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, darüber nachzudenken, wie es den Anderen ergangen ist. Dabei war er dort, er war in Hogwarts, als Fred gestorben ist. Merlin, er ist so ein verdammter, egozentrischer Idiot.

„Ist doch alles Mist", stellt er rundheraus fest und Lee lacht. „Kannst du laut sagen... Und was soll man schon dagegen machen? Ich kann Lina nicht zwingen, sich mit mir zu treffen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es irgendwann mal wieder bergauf gehen wird. Katie hält mich jedenfalls auf dem Laufenden."

Oliver fällt plötzlich auf, wer fehlt in ihrer Aufzählung. „Und George?", er hebt fragend den Blick, „Wie geht es George?"

Lees dunkle Augen verdüstern sich. „Meinem sogenannten besten Freund? Keine Ahnung. Wenn er jetzt vor mir stünde, ich wüsste nicht, was ich zuerst täte – ihm eine reinschlagen oder ihn umarmen und nie mehr loslassen."

Oliver nickt erneut und versucht zu verstehen. Plötzlich ist der Krieg wieder präsent in seinen Gedanken und er begreift nicht, wie er ihn so einfach hat ausblenden können. Wie er es sich so leicht hat machen können, während seine Freunde ihre Dämonen bekämpfen. Und er beschließt, sofort wenn er nach Hause kommt, eine Eule zu Katie zu schicken.

iii)

Sonntage hat George zu seinen Chaos-Kreativ-Tagen erklärt. Der Laden hat nicht geöffnet, stattdessen verkriecht er sich in der Werkstatt und tüftelt an neuen Scherzartikeln herum oder verfeinert Techniken, lässt seiner Phantasie freien Lauf und erfindet, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. Er liebt es, auch wenn Freds Abwesenheit jede Minute lang spürbar ist und die Ideen nicht mehr so sprudeln wie sie es einst taten.

Er hat Dutzende von beschriebenen Pergamentseiten vor sich liegen, alles Beschreibungen und Konstruktionsansätze, aber noch Rohfassungen und unbearbeitet. Für heute hat sich George vorgenommen, alles durchzusehen und nach Priorität zu ordnen, bevor er mit dem tatsächlichen Erschaffen beginnt.

Er hat ihre Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien ausgeweitet, aber der Schwachpunkt daran ist, dass er jemanden braucht, an dem er sie testen kann. Früher... früher haben er und Fred das gegenseitig übernommen. Einer war das Versuchskaninchen, der Andere hat beobachtet und genau notiert, was wie verändert werden muss. Nun ist George alleine und er weiß genau, wenn etwas schiefgeht (und es geht _immer, grundsätzlich_ etwas schief beim ersten Mal), ist niemand da, der ihm hilft. Und der Gedanke fühlt sich furchtbar an.

Er stapelt die Papiere mit Notizen zu den Leckereien auf einen Haufen und wühlt sich durch die ganzen anderen Pergamentrollen. Ich muss mir wirklich mal ein System überlegen, überlegt George seufzend, und verflucht wieder einmal sein chaotisches Naturell. Er findet ein Stück Schokolade zwischen zwei Seiten, aber er traut sich nicht, es zu essen und wirft es kopfschüttelnd lieber weg.

George zaubert sich eine Tasse Tee und kämpft sich weiter durch den Papierberg, der langsam kleiner wird und irgendwann sogar geordnet aussieht. „Geht doch...", murmelt er, greift sich einen Federkiel und setzt sich vor den Papierberg, der aus den Notizen zum neuen Sortiment der Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien besteht. Gedankenverloren knabbert George am Ende seiner Feder und überlegt, wie er wohl erreichen kann, dass die Punkte, die seine Masern-Weingummi bisher hervorrufen, nicht länger funkelnd grün sind, sondern die richtige Rotschattierung erreichen.

Dann wird ihm klar, dass er gerade seinen Exlodier-Federkiel-Prototyp im Mund hat und er schafft es gerade noch, einen Patronus ins Sankt Mungo's loszuschicken, bevor ihm schwarz wird vor Augen.

George wird davon wach, dass eine Medihexe versucht, ihm mit Zaubertrank versetzten Tee zu verabreichen. Er öffnet protestierend den Mund und atmet einen Schwall Flüssigkeit ein, der ihm zur Hälfte übers Gesicht tropft, aber ein beträchtlicher Anteil schafft es seine Kehle hinab. „Hey", keucht George und rudert wild mit beiden Armen, woraufhin ihn die Medihexe mit einem dunklen, strengen Blick bedenkt, der ihn hartnäckig an seine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin erinnert.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben, junger Mann", befiehlt sie energisch und drückt ihn resolut in die Kissen zurück, „Sie trinken jetzt Ihren Tee und keine Widerrede. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es in Ihrem Interesse sein sollte, wenn diese ständigen Explosionen anhalten. Mich persönlich würde das ja stören. Also legen Sie sich hin, trinken Sie regelmäßig und versuchen zu schlafen. Verstanden?"

George starrt sie aus großen Augen an und weiß nicht, was er tun soll, außer langsam zu nicken und sich den Becher mit Tee zu greifen, der sich dank Magie offensichtlich selbst auffüllt, um ihn zum Trinken zu zwingen.

„So ist's gut", stellt die Medihexe fest und ein kurzer Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit huscht über ihr Gesicht und lässt sie beinahe freundlich aussehen. Sie erhebt sich von seiner Bettkante, streicht ihre praktisch geschnittene Heilerrobe glatt und deutet auf eine kleine Glocke, die auf seinem Nachttisch ruht. „Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen, klingeln Sie einfach", erklärt sie, „Fragen Sie nach Heilerin Dowes, das bin ich."

George nickt und überlegt, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen ist seit seinem kleinen Unfall. Und irgendwo hinten in seinem Kopf wispert eine Stimme, dass niemand da ist, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er tut weh, der Gedanke.

George räuspert sich. „Entschuldigung", sagt er höflich und ist verwirrt, dass er tatsächlich noch Manieren besitzt, er hatte es ganz vergessen, „Entschuldigung, aber... weiß meine Familie Bescheid?"

Heilerin Dowes bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um. „Selbstverständlich haben wir Ihre Verwandten benachrichtigt", nickt sie, „Wir hatten den ganzen Flur voller Weasleys, die nur darauf warteten, dass sie zu Ihnen durften. Dann", ein schmales Lächeln huscht über ihr ernstes Gesicht, „Dann hat leider eine mittelgroße Explosion stattgefunden und alle ein wenig in Aufruhr versetzt, sodass wir beschlossen haben, dass es vermutlich weniger gefährlich für alle Beteiligten ist, wenn Sie erst ab morgen Besuch empfangen."

George murmelt etwas, wovon er hofft, dass es sich nicht so enttäuscht anhört, wie er sich fühlt. Wenigstens – und der Gedanke freut ihn – weiß er nun, dass seine Familie gekommen ist, dass er ihnen nicht völlig egal ist.

Heilerin Dowes zögert einen Moment. „Tut mir Leid", fügt sie hinzu, bevor sie den Raum verlässt und behutsam die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

„Schon gut", antwortet George mit rauer Stimme und nippt an seinem Tee. Er fühlt sich wie ein kleines Kind, das nach seiner Mutter schreit und verzweifelt weinen und strampeln will, weil seine Mutter nicht kommen kann.

Morgen, tröstet er sich, morgen kommt Besuch, morgen wird alles gut.

Und dann schläft er ein, begleitet von dem einen Gedanken, der ihn seit Monaten aufrecht erhält.

_Morgen wird alles gut._

tbc.

(Jetzt, wo ich meine Notizen wieder gefunden habe...)


	5. Teil 5

Hallo,

ich hoffe, dass hier überhaupt noch jemand mitliest... Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, auch über ein kleines Feedback, damit ich weiß, was gefällt und was nicht gefällt. Jetzt jedoch erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil (dessen Ende sich vermutlich schwer an der Grenze zu Kitsch bewegt. Verzeiht.).

Maia

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Fünf**

i)

Alicias Eule kam, während Lee dabei war, sich ein karges Abendessen zuzubereiten. Er war nicht gerade ein Gourmet, aber Eier mit Brot bekam er gerade noch hin und für einen Sonntagabend allein zu Hause genügte das vollkommen, fand er. Dann pochte es an seiner Küchenfensterscheibe, er reichte Alicias Eule gedankenverloren einen Keks und las die kurze Nachricht.

_Lee-_

_George ist in St. Mungo's. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon wieder. Scherzartikelunfall. Sag' Bescheid, wenn du vorbeikommen willst, ich organisiere was._

_Alicia_

„Warte kurz", murmelte Lee und die Eule putzte ausgiebig ihr Gefieder, während er fieberhaft nachdachte und eine Antwort kritzelte. „Kannst du das für mich zurückbringen?", bat er die Eule und band die Pergamentrolle an ihrem ausgestreckten Bein fest. „Vielen Dank!" Ein letztes Streicheln, bevor die Eule durch das offene Fenster verschwand und ihn mit seinem Abendbrot alleine ließ.

Nun ist es Morgen und Lee ist nervös. Nur wenige Stunden vorher hat der Plan perfekt ausgesehen: er würde vor dem ganzen öffentlichen Besucherstrom ins St. Mungo's huschen, dank Alicias ausgezeichneter Verbindungen in Georges Krankenzimmer gelangen und seit drei Monaten endlich wieder seinen besten Freund sprechen können, etwas, worauf er lange gewartet hatte.

Gestern Abend hat es fabelhaft geklungen, wie etwas, das überhaupt nicht schiefgehen kann. Im Moment ist sich Lee nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Ganze nicht ein riesengroßer Fehler ist und er lieber nicht hingehen sollte, aber er hat Alicia Bescheid gegeben und sie erwartet ihn. „Sei kein Feigling, Lee Jordan", feuert er sich selbst an und spült die aufkommende Angst mit heißem Milchkaffee hinunter, „Du schaffst das!".

Lee holt tief Luft, beseitigt die gröbsten Spuren seines Frühstücks und greift beherzt in die Dose mit Flohpuder, die direkt neben seinem Kamin steht. „St. Mungo's", erklärt er mit einer Stimme, die fester klingt, als er sich fühlt, und tritt in das Feuer aus grünen Flammen, das ihn direkt in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses befördert.

„Da bist du ja", ertönt Alicias Stimme an seinem linken Ohr, sie greift sich seinen Ellbogen und marschiert mit ihm verschiedene Flure entlang. Lee hat keine Ahnung, wie sie sich in diesem Labyrinth auskennt, geschweige denn, wie er hier jemals wieder alleine herausfinden soll.

„Hallo Schönste", begrüßt er Alicia betont gutgelaunt und schenkt ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln. Sie sieht müde aus, findet er, sie arbeitet zuviel und die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen scheinen mattviolett. „Elender Charmeur", schimpft Alicia, doch sie erwidert das Lächeln. „Du hast eine halbe Stunde", schärft sie ihm ein, während sie Treppen nach oben hasten, „Danach ist die morgendliche Visite an der Reihe und wenn Heilerin Dowes dich vor der Besucherzeit bei ihrem explodierenden Patienten erwischt, kannst du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass sie explodieren wird. Also leg's lieber nicht darauf an."

„Verstanden", nickt Lee und in seinem Magen knäult sich sein eben erst gegessenes Frühstück unangenehm zusammen. Alicia bleibt vor einer Tür stehen und schaut ihn kurz an. „Viel Glück", sagt sie leise und umarmt ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann ist sie verschwunden und Lee ist alleine. „Oh Merlin", murmelt er und wischt sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Robe ab, „Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?"

Er atmet tief durch und klopft, lauscht, klopft noch einmal und beschließt, nicht länger auf eine Antwort zu warten. Stattdessen drückt er die Klinke nach unten, stiehlt sich in das abgedunkelte Zimmer hinein und marschiert langsam auf das Bett zu. George scheint zu schlafen und Lee lässt sich vorsichtig auf dem Sessel nieder, der neben dem Bett steht. Er nimmt sich Zeit, seinen besten Freund im Halbdunkel zu betrachten.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass George am vorherigen Tag einen kleinen Unfall hatte, findet Lee, dass er sowieso nicht gut aussieht. Er ist blass, seine Haut ist beinahe durchscheinend unter all den Sommersprossen, und er wirkt, als hätte er Gewicht verloren. Nur die Haare sind rot und wild wie eh und je.

„Mum?", murmelt George plötzlich im Schlaf und Lee schreckt auf. „Nein", erwidert er unsicher, nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, ob er antworten soll, ob er überhaupt gehört wird, „Nein, George, ich bin's, Lee. Weißt du noch? Lee Jordan. Der verrückte Quidditchkommentator. Der, mit dem du zur Schule gegangen bist. Ich hab' deinen ersten Zaubertrank in die Luft gesprengt und die halbe Klasse in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Du fandest es irre komisch und Snape hat uns fünfzig Punkte abgezogen."

Lee steigert sich immer mehr hinein, er redet, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und dementsprechend erschrocken ist er, als George „Ich weiß, Lee. Ich bin nicht debil" erwidert, völlig aus dem Nichts heraus.

„George", macht Lee und seine Stimme ist vielleicht ein winziges bisschen quietschiger als sonst, nicht ganz das übliche, männliche Tief, „George, du bist ja wach, Kumpel! Phantastisch! Wie geht's dir?" Er lacht erleichtert auf und rutscht ungeduldig auf seinem Sessel hin und her.

„Prima", kommt die Antwort mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton und dann öffnet George endlich die Augen und sieht Lee an, mit diesem irritierenden blauen Blick, der Lee an frühere Zeiten erinnert und der gleichzeitig vollkommen anders ist. „Was machst du hier?", erkundigt sich George und klingt nicht halb so erfreut über den Besuch, wie Lee es sich ausgemalt hat.

„Ich... ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei", erwidert er unsicher, „Immerhin haben wir uns seit 'ner ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Ist doch normal, dass ich Sehnsucht nach meinem besten Freund habe, oder?" Er lacht und streckt eine Hand aus, um George auf die Schulter zu klopfen, aber überlegt es sich im letzten Moment anders und zieht die Hand zurück. Er traut sich nicht.

„Aha", gibt George zurück und schaut ihn weiterhin unverwandt an, „Naja, jetzt hast du mich ja gesehen, da kannst du wieder gehen, oder?"

Lee sitzt da wie erstarrt und ihm, dem mit der großen Klappe, fehlen für einen Moment die Worte. „Spinnst du?", bringt er schließlich hervor, etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt, „Denkst du, du kannst mich einfach rauswerfen, nachdem wir uns drei Monate nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben? Merlin, George, ich verstehe ja, dass es dir alles andere als gut geht..."

„Achja?", unterbricht ihn George wütend und richtet sich in seinem Bett auf, drückt sich das Kissen im Rücken zurecht, „Ich bezweifle, dass du auch nur irgendwas verstehst, ehrlich gesagt."

Lee schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Das meinst du nicht so", schießt er rundheraus zurück, „Ich kenne dich, George Weasley, ich weiß, wie laut du bellen kannst. Und tu nicht so, als wärst du der einzige Mensch auf der großen, weiten Welt, der vom Krieg Narben zurückbehalten hat. Hör' mir zu, verdammt!", faucht er, als George zu einer weiteren Unterbrechung ansetzt.

Und zu Lees großer Überraschung schließt er die geöffneten Lippen wieder.

„Glaubst du, dem Rest von uns ginge es nicht genauso hundeelend wie dir? Willst du mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du denkst, Angelina ginge es besser als dir, dass sie nicht genauso unter Freds Tod leidet wie du? Oder was ist mit deiner Mum? Vielleicht findest du, es ist der Gipfel von Schmerz, seinen Zwilling zu verlieren, doch hast du dich in deiner egozentrischen Weltansicht mal gefragt, wie es wohl sein mag, ein Kind begraben zu müssen?" Lee redet sich in Rage, er fühlt sich, als wäre das alles schon viel zu lange in ihm verschlossen gewesen und jetzt, in diesem Moment, muss es hinaus.

„Und erwartest du wirklich, dass sich deine Situation irgendwann einmal wieder bessern wird, wenn du dich tagein, tagaus in deinem Laden verkriechst und mit niemandem redest, dich mit niemandem triffst? Ist dir klar, wie viele Menschen du mit deinem Verhalten verletzt? Menschen, die dich lieben und denen du die Welt bedeutest. Hast du dich in den vergangenen Monaten auch nur einmal gefragt, wie sich Alicia dabei fühlen muss, dass du dich nicht meldest?"

Lee schnappt nach Luft, er bebt vor Zorn und Trauer und Anstrengung am ganzen Körper, und er fängt erst langsam an zu realisieren, was er George eben für Brocken an den Kopf geworfen hat. Er erwartet, dass sich George verteidigen wird, aber sein bester Freund schlägt eine andere Richtung ein.

„Wenn es Alicia so schlecht dabei geht, wieso ist sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich mal bei mir zu melden?", faucht er zurück und krallt sich in seiner Bettdecke fest, „Vielleicht.... vielleicht hätte ich mich ja gefreut, ein bisschen Unterstützung zu bekommen von ihr. Vielleicht hätte ich jemanden gebraucht, der mich uneingeschränkt liebt, verdammt."

Lee lässt den Kopf hängen und denkt, dass er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat, dass er Alicia in etwas hineingeritten hat, was sie nicht verdient. „George", sagt er, so langsam und ruhig wie nur möglich, „George, wir alle lieben dich. Du musst es nur zulassen."

Als er aufschaut, bemerkt er, dass sich George versteift hat. Lee fühlt sich, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen, weil alles so verflucht schiefläuft und nichts ist, wie es sein sollte.

„Ich geh' mal besser", erklärt er vorsichtig und steht auf, „Bevor wir beide noch mehr Dinge sagen, die uns hinterher Leid tun. Werd' schnell gesund, Kumpel."

Lee erhält keine Antwort und als er hinter sich die Tür schließt, starrt George noch immer feindselig zur Seite.

ii)

Katie ist vor ihm bei _Madam Edwina's_ und schnappt sich einen der hübschen Ecktische mit integriertem Schachmuster und Blick auf die verschlungenen Seitenstraßen der Winkelgasse. Sie bestellt heiße Schokolade mit Kokosraspeln und Schlagsahne und vertreibt sich die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, den Kopf hinter der Speisekarte zu verstecken, die mit köstlichen Kuchen und Nachspeisen lockt.

„Sorry, dass ich so spät dran bin", entschuldigt sich Oliver, als er sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzt, und Katie lässt die Karte sinken. „Heißer Apfelkuchen mit Vanillesauce oder Sticky Toffee Pudding?", erkundigt sie sich statt einer Begrüßung und erntet ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Heißer Apfelkuchen oder Sticky Toffee Pudding?", wiederholt sie geduldig und wedelt mit der Speisekarte.

Noch bevor Oliver antworten kann, erscheint Madam Edwina, eine runzelige, ältere Hexe mit grauem Krausehaar und leuchtendroten Apfelbäckchen, an ihrem Tisch und stellt strahlend Katies Schokolade ab. „Heiße Schokolade mit Kokosraspeln und Schlagsahne", verkündet sie und zwinkert Katie zu, „Darf ich dir sonst noch etwas bringen, meine Liebe? Und vielleicht etwas für den Herrn?" Sie wendet sich an Oliver und der bestellt heißen Orangensaft und Zimtplätzchen, während sich Katie schweren Herzens für Sticky Toffee Pudding entscheidet.

„Hi, erstmal", grinst Katie frech, sobald Madam Edwina sie alleine gelassen hat. Sie fühlt sich komisch, weil sie nicht so recht einordnen kann, was das hier ist: ein Treffen zwischen alten Schulkameraden, eine Art verhindertes Date oder ein Austausch zwischen Quidditchkollegen. „Hi", lacht Oliver amüsiert und Katie denkt, dass er um einiges lockerer wirkt als bei ihrem Zusammenstoß am Samstag. Weniger gehetzt. So, als hätte er gerade eine heiße Dusche nach einem absolut mörderischen Training hinter sich.

Katie streckt ihre bejeansten Beine von sich und macht es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem. Sie streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellt fest, „Das mit dem Treffen ging ja schneller als gedacht... Ich muss zugeben, deine Eule Samstag Nacht hat mich ziemlich überrascht." Oliver zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, sonst vergesse ich es nur wieder", gibt er offen zu, „Und ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich hätte nur leere Sprüche gemacht."

Katie sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Das würde ich doch nie denken", meint sie und rührt in ihrer heißen Schokolade, löffelt verlaufende Schlagsahne, „Ich kenn' ja schließlich meinen ehemaligen Käpt'n." Oliver lacht auf, aber Katie kann hören, dass es nicht so unbeschwer klingt wie er es gerne hätte. „Naja", antwortet er langsam, „Immerhin habe ich mich in den letzten paar Monaten nicht gerade regelmäßig gemeldet, oder?"

„Bitte sehr, heißen Orangensaft, Zimtplätzchen und den Sticky Toffee Pudding für die Dame", unterbricht sie Madam Edwina mit einem feinen Lächeln und stellt die Köstlichkeiten vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie wieder verschwindet und die beiden in ihrer Ecke alleine lässt, ihrem Gespräch und ihren Erinnerungen überlassen.

„Danke", murmelt Katie abwesend und Oliver stürzt sich auf sein Getränk. Als er das dampfende Glas wieder absetzt, ist Katie bereit und durchbohrt ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Hör mal, Wood", fängt sie an und es klingt nach freundlichen, alten Zeiten, als sie seinen Nachnamen benutzt, „Falls du denkst, ich wäre irgendwie sauer auf dich oder so, dann liegst du falsch. Keiner von uns", betont sie, „macht dir auch nur die geringsten Vorwürfe, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest mit deinem eigenen Leben zu kämpfen."

Oliver zuckt die Achseln, erneut. „Klar hatte ich das", gibt er zu, „genauso wie ihr auch. Ich überlege nur, jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, ob es nicht einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn wir es zusammen versucht hätten. Einzelkämpfer haben es immer schwerer als ein Team." Er versucht gelassen zu klingen, reizt die Quidditchmetapher vielleicht ein winziges bisschen zu sehr aus und Katie denkt, Merlin, wie soll sie ihm bloß erklären, dass sie und die Anderen größtenteils weiterhin ein Team waren, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen.

Schließlich lächelt sie und Oliver knabbert nervös an einem Plätzchen. Es schmeckt bittersüß und nach Weihnachten, nach langen Abenden in der warmen Küche seiner Großmutter, die ständig die neuen Rezepte ausprobieren musste, die sie von ihrer Schwägerin aus Deutschland geschickt bekam.

„Naja", meint Katie ungewöhnlich sanft und ihr rauchgrauer Blick streichelt Olivers zerknittertes Gewissen glatt, „jetzt hat der Käpt'n sein Team ja wiedergefunden, oder nicht? Also ist alles in Ordnung." Sie löffelt ein bisschen Toffee Pudding und trinkt Schokolade und denkt, dass sie gerade beinahe vergessen könnte, dass der Krieg ihre Welt in Stücke gerissen hat. Es fühlt sich gut und richtig an, hier zu sitzen, mit Oliver, dem Verrückten, dem absolut Verrückten, den sie vermisst hat, wenn sie ehrlich ist, weil es Menschen wie ihn nicht allzu oft gibt, wie sie findet.

„Glaubst du das?", erkundigt er sich, „Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen wird?" Es ist eine schwierige, harte Frage, die er da stellt. Katie sinkt das Herz und das heiße Glücksgefühl in ihrem Magen (oder war es doch nur die heiße Schokolade?) wird ein bisschen kleiner. Sie drückt sich noch immer gerne vor Erinnerungen und Vergangenheitsbewältigung hat sie ganz gewiss noch nicht betrieben. Kann es nicht, bisher. Mit wem auch? Mit Angelina vielleicht, die bei der bloßen Erwähnung in Tränen ausbricht? Oder doch mit Alicia, die sowieso schon zu viel arbeitet und zu wenig schläft und isst und sich überhaupt viel zu viel aufbürdet? Nein, danke. Das macht Katie lieber mit sich selbst aus.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortet sie nach wenigen Sekunden zögernd und nachdenklich, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemals wieder so werden kann, wie es einmal gewesen ist. Kann es gar nicht, dazu ist zu vieles passiert, was wir nicht rückgängig machen können. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Welt jemals wieder in Ordnung kommen soll", gibt sie zu und hebt ein bisschen hilflos die Schultern. Sie ist jung, verdammt, sie kann nicht damit umgehen, dass einer ihrer besten Freunde gestorben ist, es macht sie krank und fertig, aber wenigstens kann sie sich ablenken, Quidditch ist ideal dafür und vielleicht hat sie das ihren Freundinnen voraus, vielleicht ist sie deswegen noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden, weil sie Momente hat, in denen sie diesen ganzen verfluchten Mist am Boden lassen kann, während sie abhebt und fliegt.

Oliver muss das verstehen, denkt sie. Sein Blick ist schokoladenbraun und weich und erzählt, dass er begreift, was sie meint. Katie lächelt vorsichtig, probiert es aus und stellt fest, dass es gar nicht so schwierig war. Oliver macht es ihr leicht. Es tut gut, sich zu unterhalten, endlich einmal.

Er hat sein bunt bemaltes Glas in beiden Händen, sein Gesicht verliert sich ein wenig im Rauch des heißen Orangensafts, doch Katie hält sich an seinem Lächeln fest wie eine, die sich im Nebel verlaufen hat. „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie es dir geht", stellt sie leise fest, „mit all deinen Erinnerungen vom Krieg und seinen Greueltaten."

Oliver nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und tut dann das, was Katie schon immer fasziniert hat. Er ist absolut ehrlich zu ihr, wenn sie danach fragt. „Ich verdränge", antwortet er unumwunden, „Klappt meistens ganz gut. Ich weiß natürlich, dass das komplett falsch ist, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll. Quidditch ist wie eine Therapie für mich. Da gibt es nur mich und die Ringe, die ich beschützen muss. In der Luft ist das Leben einfach."

Katie nickt, weil sie versteht, nur allzu gut. Sie ist schnell auf dem Besen und meistens schafft sie es, ihren Erinnerungen zu entfliehen. Und trotzdem ist ihr klar, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen wird, an dem sie die Langsame sein wird, an dem die Erinnerung sie einholen wird und dann muss sie aufpassen, dass es sie nicht unsanft vom Besen haut.

Sie holt tief Luft und zaubert von irgendwo ein Lächeln her, das in ihren Mundwinkeln hängenbleibt wie eine schiefe Tür in den Angeln. „Es wird auch auf dem Boden wieder einfach", sagt sie leise und hakt ihren Blick in Olivers Augen fest, sie klingt eher verzweifelt als hoffnungsvoll und kann es nicht ändern. „Ja", erwidert Oliver leise und unter dem Tisch stößt Katie versehentlich gegen sein Bein. „Ja", wiederholt er, „Es wird auch auf dem Boden wieder einfach. Und bis dahin – hast du Lust, mal mit mir zu Abend zu essen und dich über furchtbare, sklaventreiberische Trainer aufzuregen?"

Er zwinkert und schafft es, ganz schottischer Lausejunge zu sein. Er bringt Katie zum Lachen und natürlich nickt sie.

iii)

Angelina rutscht unruhig auf dem unbequemen, harten Plastikstuhl hin und her, schaut hektisch auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand der Caféteria hängt, und stellt fest, dass sie seit zwei Stunden hier herumsitzt, mit einem Löffel kaltgewordenen Kaffee verrührt und sich selbst auf die Nerven geht.

Eigentlich ist sie hergekommen, um George zu besuchen. Alicia hat ihr Bescheid gegeben und Angelina dachte, dass das die einmalige Gelegenheit wäre. Nun endlich würde George ihr nicht mehr davonlaufen können. Stattdessen könnte sie sich vor seinem Bett aufbauen, ihm die Meinung sagen und erklären, dass sein blöder, verfluchter (_verdammt_, wie _konnte_ Fred nur sterben, der Idiot? Sie hasst ihn so sehr dafür. Sie vermisst ihn so sehr.), _toter_ Zwillingsbruder ihr mindestens genauso fehlt wie George.

Angelina ist immerhin bis in die Eingangshalle gelangt, bevor ihr der Mut verlorengegangen ist. Erst einmal wollte sie einen Kaffee trinken, vielleicht ein Stück Kesselkuchen essen, irgendwas, um sich zu beruhigen, um das Nervenflattern in den Griff zu bekommen (und die Tränen, die vielen Tränen, die ständig und ungefragt auftauchen).

In der Caféteria ist sie hängengeblieben und hat sich überlegt, dass es nicht sonderlich fair ist, George derart zu konfrontieren. Er muss sie ja sowieso schon für eine Irre halten, immerhin war sie zweimal im Laden und kommt sich bereits jetzt vor wie jemand, der ihm hinterrücks auflauert und seine Geduld strapaziert. Es schien ihr nicht gerecht, George eine Strafpredigt zu halten oder ihm ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen, wenn er dabei nicht einmal die Chance hätte, ihr zu entkommen.

Also hat sie es sein lassen. Und das ist natürlich, Merlin nochmal, auch nicht richtig! Nichts ist richtig und alles ist falsch.

Angelina schiebt ihre Kaffeetasse von sich, mit weitausholender, heftiger Bewegung, sodass der Becher umfällt und sich ein hellbrauner Kaffeesee auf dem Tisch vor ihr ausbreitet. Angelina weiß nicht, was sie tun soll, ihre Gedanken tanzen verschwommen durch ihren Kopf und sie überlegt, verzweifelt, dass es soweit schon gekommen ist mit ihr, dass sie nicht einmal mehr weiß, wie man auf eine vergossene Tasse Kaffee reagiert.

Freds Tod hat sie lebensunfähig gemacht. Ohne Alicia würde sie nichts essen und nicht zur Uni gehen, sondern ihre Tage im Bett verbringen, mit der Decke über dem Kopf, und sie würde nur hervorkriechen, um für wenige Minuten ins Bad zu verschwinden oder ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.

(Ach. Wie schön wäre das, denkt sie manchmal.)

„Ich kann das nicht", wispert Angelina und begräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es wird dunkel, die lindgrünen Wände der Caféteria werden zu Schemen und Klecksen und verblassen, während Angelina alles aussperrt außer dem Schmerz.

(Und den kann sie nicht loswerden. Sie hat es versucht.)

„Angelina? Liebes?", sagt eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken, gerade bevor das Dunkel sich wie eine Decke über Angelina legen kann. Aber so nimmt sie die Hände wieder runter (und stellt nebenbei fest, dass ihre Finger zittern, doch daran hat sie sich gewöhnt, die dummen Dinger zittern ständig, sind zu nichts nütze), dreht verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite und begegnet dem besorgten, liebevollen Blick von Mrs Weasley.

„Hallo", sagt Angelina erstaunt und bemüht sich um Normalität. Sie setzt ein hastiges Lächeln auf und rutscht ein bisschen von dem Kaffeesee weg. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs Weasley? Es ist schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehen." Die Floskeln rutschen glatt von Angelinas Lippen, aber sie schmecken falsch und hinterlassen etwas Bitteres in Angelinas Mund.

Mrs Weasley greift nach dem Stuhl, der neben Angelinas steht, schiebt ihn zurück und lässt sich langsam nieder. Sie sieht älter aus, als Angelina sie in Erinnerung hat. Mehr Falten im Mundwinkel, mehr harte Linien auf der Stirn, weniger Lachfälten um die Augen. Graue Strähnen im feuerroten Haar. Mehr, viel mehr Müdigkeit in den warmen, braunen Augen.

(Angelina ist so froh, dass Mrs Weasleys Augen schokoladenfarben sind und sie nicht an endlos weite Sommerhimmel erinnern. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, nicht in diesem Moment.)

„Was machst du denn hier?", erkundigt sich Mrs Weasley und Angelina erschrickt sich, weil selbst ihre Stimme alt geworden ist in den vergangenen Wochen, seitdem sie sie zum letzten Mal gehört hat. (Seitdem sie es zum letzten Mal verkraftet hat, im Fuchsbau vorbei zu kommen, heißt das.) Wo ist die Energie, die diese Frau sonst stets angetrieben hat? Mutter von sieben Kindern wird man nicht, wenn einem das nötige Feuer fehlt.

(Aber vielleicht ist ihr die Fackel ausgegangen und die Asche liegt mit Fred begraben?)

Angelina weiß nur allzu gut, wie schlecht es ihr geht und wie schlecht sie sich hält. Und trotzdem macht es ihr Angst zu sehen, wie andere versuchen mit der Situation umzugehen und kläglich daran scheitern. Mrs Weasley ist eine Mutter. Eltern können doch alles.

Alles.

(Nur nicht das eigene Kind zu Grabe tragen. Das ist Angelina jetzt klar. Es macht kaputt.)

„Ich... ich hab' gehört, dass George hier ist", antwortet Angelina leise und schaut zu, wie der Kaffeesee verschwindet, als Mrs Weasley mit ihrem Zauberstab schnippst. So einfach geht das also. Warum kann sie das nicht? Warum fühlt sich jeder Tag wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis an, seitdem Fred tot ist?

Mrs Weasleys Lächeln zittert und als sie mit kalten, weißen Fingern nach Angelinas Hand greift, spürt Angelina, dass ihr Lächeln nicht das Einzige ist, was an Mrs Weasley zittert. „Es geht ihm schon besser", erklärt sie leichthin und reckt kämpferisch das Kinn in die Höhe, „Die Heilerin, die sich um ihn kümmert, ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass er bald wieder nach Hause kommen kann."

Angelina fühlt sich mies dabei, doch sie wartet auf das 'Aber'. Nach zwei kurzen Treffen mit George ist ihr klar geworden, dass er im Moment nicht der gutgelaunte Witzbold ist, den sie alle kennen.

„Er will uns nicht sehen", spricht Mrs Weasley langsam weiter, „Wir saßen alle in seinem Zimmer, mit Schokolade und Obst und haben versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er schaut einfach nur zur Seite und verzieht nicht einmal das Gesicht. Er hat uns nur angeschrieen, was wir uns dabei denken, den Laden zu schließen statt ihn zu vertreten..."

Mrs Weasleys Augen sind groß und glasig, Angelina drückt verzweifelt ihre Hand. Sie sitzt da und hat panische Angst, dass die Frau vor ihr in Tränen ausbrechen wird. Sie würde ihr so gerne helfen, doch sie weiß einfach nicht, wie, sie kriegt ja ihr eigenes Leben schon nicht auf die Reihe, also tut sie das Einzige, was ihr einfällt.

Angelina beugt sich nach vorne und zieht Mrs Weasley in ihre Arme. Sie kann spüren, wie Freds Mum zittert und bebt; Angelina vergräbt das Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, reibt ihre Wange am weichen Wollpullover und versucht zu glauben, dass alles wieder gut werden kann.

„Er wird schon wieder", flüstert Mrs Weasley in ihr Ohr, ihre Stimme klingt rau und kratzig und atemlos vom Weinen, „Wir müssen uns nur ein bisschen gedulden, ja, Angelina, Liebes..."

Angelina schluchzt und schreit gedanklich nach Fred, aber sie glaubt Mrs Weasley.

Mütter wissen immer alles am besten.

_tbc_


	6. Teil 6

**Anmerkung: **Erst einmal vielen herzlichen Dank für's Mitlesen und für die Reviews. Ich weiß, dass dieser Teil etwas auf sich hat warten lassen, und das tut mir auch sehr Leid. Ich hatte ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten damit, Alicia und George zu schreiben, weil sich die beiden einfach immer im Kreis drehen und weil ich für mich erst einmal klären musste, wie es eigentlich mit ihnen weitergehen soll.

Viel "Action" wird es nicht geben in diesem Kapitel; wir befassen uns eher mit den Gefühlen der Weasleys, oder besser gesagt: mit den Gefühlen der Weasleys, die bisher ein wenig zu kurz gekommen sind: Ginny und Ron, im Besonderen, aber auch Bill und Charlie und Percy. Und es wird ein weiteres Treffen zwischen Alicia und George geben, das nicht im Geringsten so verläuft, wie es sich die beiden vermutlich so vorgestellt haben. Ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass die Geschichte jetzt langsam an Aktion zunehmen wird; jetzt, wo die meisten Charaktere sozusagen mal eingeführt worden sind, auch wenn da immer noch einiges fehlt. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu langweilig.

Und nun - genug der Vorrede. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Sechs**

i)

„Mum...?", macht Bill leise und fragend, er schaut sich unsicher zu den Anderen um und erntet ein aufmunterndes Nicken von Ron und Ginny. „Mum", wiederholt er mit etwas festerer Stimme und berührt seine Mutter behutsam am Arm, „Ich mach' dir mal einen Tee, ja?" Leises Wasserrauschen erfüllt den Raum, weil Ginny wohl schon weitergedacht hat als Bill und gerade den Teekessel füllt.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alle eine Tasse nötig", erklärt sie trocken und stellt den Kessel auf dem alten, klapprigen Herd ab, den ihr Vater zusammengebastelt hat und der, mit Zunahme von ein wenig Magie, prima funktioniert.

(Immerhin, etwas funktioniert noch. Tröstlich.)

Bill geleitet seine Mutter vorsichtig zu einem Stuhl und vermeidet den Blick in ihr weißes Gesicht, das unter den roten Haaren wirkt wie gespenstisch.

Es ist sieben Uhr in der Früh und trotzdem sind sie alle schon auf den Beinen. Sie hatten sich zum Frühstück verabredet und als sie in die Küche gekommen sind, stand da ihre Mutter am Fenster und hat nach draußen gestarrt. Arthur ist gähnend als Letzter in den Raum gestolpert und steht nun hilflos neben dem großen Tisch, bis Ron ihn sachte auf einen Stuhl drückt.

Billy seufzt und fährt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Merlin, er hat keine Zeit für all den Stress, der ihm entgegenschlägt. Zu Hause wartet eine schwangere Fleur und Frauen mit Veelablut und Stimmungsschwankungen sind nun wirklich nichts, was man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann. Genauso wenig wie eine Familie, die gerade dabei ist, auseinanderzubrechen. Leben war schonmal einfacher, findet er.

Der Wasserkessel pfeift leise und Ginny gießt schweigend Tee auf. Es ist eine düstere Versammlung, die sich in der Weasleyküche ausgebreitet hat. Jeder hängt seinen eigenen schweren Gedanken nach, Molly hat ihr Strickzeug auf dem Schoß und klappert mit den silbrigen Nadeln, ohne wirklich etwas zu Stande zu bringen. Arthur sitzt daneben, den Blick auf seine Frau gerichtet, und ihre Kinder stehen im Raum verteilt und fühlen sich furchtbar.

„Molly, Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen", beginnt Arthur und seine Stimme klingt warm und beruhigend, „Du hast die Heilerin doch gehört. Ihm ist nichts allzu Schlimmes passiert und er darf schon bald wieder nach Hause kommen. Es gibt gar keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen."

Doch, denkt Ginny bedrückt und bringt ihren Eltern zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee, da gibt es immer noch den toten Sohn, den nichts mehr zurückholen kann, und den Anderen, der- sie mag es nicht denken. Sie weigert sich, George aufzugeben. Und sie ist froh, so froh, dass Professor McGonagall ihr gestern schulfrei gegeben hat, damit sie nach Hause fahren konnte.

Charlie räuspert sich und fragt dann vorsichtig: „Was machen wir mit dem Laden?". Sie haben George alle gehört, gestern, vor nur wenigen Stunden, die sich anfühlen wie ein halbes Leben, doch schneller vergangen sind als man ein- und ausatmen kann. Der Laden, das ist das, was er sich mit Fred aufgebaut hat, ihr Erbe, ihre Leidenschaft, ihr ewiger Streich.

Ron zuckt die Achseln. „Ich kann ihn heute übernehmen", bietet er an, „Gibt zwar Ärger, aber Kingsley wird's mir schon verzeihen, wenn ich mal einen Tag nicht zur Arbeit komme." Charlie nickt, genau wie Bill. Charlie muss zurück nach Rumänien, Forschungsprojekte betreuen sich nunmal eben leider nicht von selbst und er bezweifelt, dass sich seine Drachenweibchen beim Ausbrüten ihrer Eier auch nur in irgendeiner Weise davon beeindrucken lassen, dass er in England Familienangelegenheiten zu klären hat.

Arthur hängt ein schiefes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Danke, Ron", sagt er so leichthin wie nur möglich und nippt an seinem heißen Tee, „Die optimale Lösung ist das nicht, aber ich fürchte, auch der Rest von uns kann es sich eigentlich nicht leisten, nicht zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. Und Ginny muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Dass sie gestern nach Hause kommen durfte, ist sowieso schon eine grenzweitige Auslegung der Regeln, befürchte ich, und ich will Professor McGonagall keine unnötigen Schwierigkeiten machen."

Ginny klappert mit der großen Pfanne und gießt etwas Öl hinein. „Möchte jemand Spiegeleier?", fragt sie in die Stille hinein, weil Kochen nunmal das ist, was sie tut, wenn sie versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Und beruhigen muss sie sich dringend. Das alles ist so viel, dass es ihr bald über den Kopf wachsen wird, wenn sie nicht Acht gibt. Sie ist 17, sie sollte sich Gedanken über ihren Schulabschluss machen und nicht über tote Brüder und auseinanderbrechende Familien.

Sie hört fünfmal „Ja", fünfmal männliche Stimmen und erkundigt sich sanft, „Mum? Möchtest du gerne ein paar Pfannkuchen haben?" Ihre Mutter nickt, Merlin sei Dank, und Ginny schlägt fünf Eier in die Pfanne, wedelt mit ihrem Zauberstab und überlässt die Spiegeleier ihrem Schicksal, während sie Teig für Pfannkuchen anrührt.

„So geht das nicht weiter", stellt Bill fest, er klingt müde und ziemlich ratlos, „Irgendetwas muss mit George passieren." Molly legt klackernd ihre Stricknadeln beiseite und will wissen, „Und was? Und wie? Er lässt ja nicht mit sich reden. Und trösten lässt er sich auch nicht. Er isst kaum." Ihre Stimme ist brüchig und Ginny beißt sich die Lippen blutig, weil es so wahnsinnig wehtut, ihre Mutter in dieser Verfassung zu erleben. Ihre Mutter, die immer stark gewesen ist, die gebrochene Arme und blutende Knie mit einem Lächeln ertragen hat und fast ebenso schnell heilen konnte. Wie muss es sich anfühlen, einem ihrer Kinder nicht mehr helfen zu können?

„Vielleicht... wenn er mal wieder jemanden treffen würde. Jemanden von seinen Freunden", schlägt Percy vor und rückt sich die Brille zurecht. Sie sitzt ein bisschen schief, seitdem George ihm auf die Nase geschlagen hat. Einer von vielen, wirkungslosen Versuchen, mit George über seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz zu sprechen.

Ginny lässt die fertigen Spiegeleier auf Teller gleiten, legt frisches Toastbrot dazu und lässt die Teller an den Tisch fliegen, wo sie vor ihren Brüdern und ihrem Vater zum Stehen kommen. Die Pfanne reinigt sich von selbst, bis sie sauber und glänzend wieder auf dem Herd steht, fauchend Butter zerlaufen lässt und bereit ist zum Pfannkuchenbacken. „Du hast doch gehört, was Alicia gesagt hat", erinnert Ginny Percy leise, „Lee war morgens bei ihm und das Ganze ist wohl nicht besonders gut gelaufen."

„Außerdem", beginnt Ron zögernd und spießt ein Stück Spiegelei auf, „glaubt ihr denn, dass sich Ang-" Er unterbricht sich, schüttelt den Kopf und sagt „Vergesst es.". Ginnys warnender Blick ist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Sie sollten nicht über Angelina sprechen, findet sie, nicht jetzt, weil sie von Angelina nur wieder zu Fred kommen werden und weil Ginny nicht will, dass ihre Mutter schon morgens um sieben wieder mit Weinen anfängt.

„Percy hat Recht", sagt Charlie und rettet Ron aus seiner verfänglichen Situation, „Es würde George bestimmt gut tun, mal wieder jemanden zu sehen, mit dem er befreundet ist. Verdrängung ist mit Sicherheit nicht das Beste, aber vielleicht würde er so die Möglichkeit bekommen, mal über etwas Anderes nachzudenken und zu sprechen."

Ginny gießt Pfannkuchenteig in die zischende Pfanne, schaltet die Hitze runter und dreht sich erneut um. „Nette Idee", meint sie und muss sich bemühen, nicht allzu zynisch zu klingen, „Und ich bin wirklich ungern der Spielverderber, aber was glaubt ihr denn, worüber sie sprechen würden? Über die Schule, ziemlich sicher. Über Scherze und Streiche und Quidditch. Und jetzt überlegt mal, ob das geht, ohne alles wieder zusammenstürzen zu lassen."

Als sie nachschaut, ist der erste Pfannkuchen fertig und sie bringt ihn ihrer Mutter, mit Zimt und Zucker bestreut. „Danke", lächelt Molly und schaut hoch, ihr Schokoladenblick ist weich und flüssig und hinterlässt trotzdem einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei Ginny. Dennoch lächelt sie zurück, auch wenn ihr das Herz schwer ist, und drückt ihre Mutter kurz an sich. „Gerne", murmelt sie und lässt sich auf einen freien Stuhl sinken.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", erkundigt sich Charlie, seine Stimme ist ohne Häme, da ist nur Verzweiflung, weil er langsam, aber sicher nicht mehr weiter weiß. Er ist, genau wie Bill, mit seinen unbeholfenen Tröstversuchen an George gescheitert, nur, dass sie sich im Gegensatz zu Percy keinen Faustschlag geholt haben.

Jedenfalls keinen physischen.

Leises Geschirrklappern erfüllt den Raum, während Ginny nachdenkt. „Was ist mit Alicia?", schlägt sie schließlich vor, „Die beiden waren doch mal zusammen. Vielleicht weiß Alicia eine Möglichkeit, wieder an George heranzukommen." Sie ist nicht sicher, wie gut ihre Idee ist. Immerhin hat sie Alicia gestern im St. Mungo's kurz gesehen und sich erschrocken, wie müde und abgekämpft Alicia gewirkt hat. Kein bisschen so wie das quirlige, energische Mädchen, das sie von Quidditchspielen kannte. Wer weiß, mit welchen Dämonen sich Alicia herumschlagen muss... Und trotzdem. Ginny glaubt nicht, dass George ihr egal ist. Sie hat es gesehen, an Alicias traurigem Blick, als sie von Lees unglücklichem Besuch erzählt hat.

„Ja, vielleicht...", stimmt Ron zu und Ginny kann in seinem Gesicht die gleiche Frage ablesen, die auch sie sich immer wieder stellt: ist es fair, wenn sie noch mehr Menschen in ihr Unglück mithineinziehen? Ist es fair, wenn sie Freunde und Bekannte mit ihren Familienproblemen belasten?

(Aber schaffen sie es denn alleine?)

„Ihr solltet langsam aufbrechen", sagt Molly mit dünner Stimme und keiner widerspricht ihr, obwohl es noch früh ist und jeder von ihnen noch Zeit hat. Doch sie verstehen es, wenn ihre Mutter mal alleine sein will, auch wenn sie sie ungern alleine lassen.

Ginny küsst sie sanft auf die Wange und wispert „Ich schreibe, versprochen" in ihr Ohr, die Jungs umarmen sie ungeschickt und mit verlegenen Gesichtern und dann sehen sie alle weg, als Arthur seine Frau an sich zieht und die beiden sich für einen Augenblick ineinander und aneinander verlieren.

„Na los, geht schon", schnieft Molly und wedelt ungeduldig mit beiden Händen, „raus mit euch, ihr Rasselbande. Wie soll ich denn sonst für Ordnung sorgen in diesem Haus?"

ii)

„Morgen", nickt Ron zu Tom, dem Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, hinüber, erwidert dessen Lächeln und wandert durch den Barraum, weil er auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse ist, ganz gleich, wie gerne er sich jetzt einen starken, heißen Tee bestellen möchte. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass er heute nicht zur Aurorenakademie geht. Er würde sich ja doch nur blamieren, wenn er mit den Gedanken überall ist, nur nicht bei Abwehrzaubern und Duellsprüchen.

Seufzend tippt Ron mit seinem Zauberstab die Backsteine im Mauerwerk an und schaut zu, wie sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse vor ihm öffnet. Die Morgensonne erobert sich langsam ihren Platz am fahlblauen Himmel und lässt das regennasse Pflaster glitzern. Die Winkelgasse sieht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, verzaubert aus und Ron ist dankbar für das warme Glücksgefühl, das langsam in seine Magengegend kriecht, wie immer, wenn er hierher kommt.

Er streckt sehnsüchtig den Kopf in die Richtung von Schaufensterauslagen, bewundert die neuste Quidditchausrüstung, lässt den Blick über das ausgestellte Warenangebot von _Flourish and Blotts _schweifen (immerhin, Weihnachten ist nur noch zwei Monate entfernt und es ist verdammt schwierig, ein Geschenk für Hermione zu finden) und verzieht das Gesicht, als er an der Apotheke vorbeiläuft. Glibberige Käferaugen sind nun wirklich nicht das, was er kurz nach seinem Frühstück sehen will, ganz gleich, was für Wunder sie in irgendwelchen Tränken vollbringen können.

Schließlich kommt er an Nummer 93 an, murmelt „Alohomora" und das Passwort „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", schwenkt seinen Zauberstab und betritt den Laden, der sich leer und verhältnismäßig still vor ihm erstreckt. Kein Wunder – es ist gerade mal acht Uhr, die Winkelgasse erwacht eben erst zum Leben und Verity kommt für gewöhnlich nur in den hektischen Stunden zwischen elf und fünfzehn Uhr zum Arbeiten.

Ron ist alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken und mit über tausend Scherzartikeln. Schweigend legt er seine Tasche in dem kleinen, vollgestopften Büro ab, streift sich die magentafarbene Arbeitsrobe über, die eigentlich Fred gehörte, wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel und fragt sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum, bei Merlin, die Zwillinge darauf bestanden haben, Arbeitsroben zu kaufen, die sämtliche Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie einfach nur verboten aussehen lassen. Magenta zu fuchsroten Haaren. Nunja.

Ihre Art von Humor, denkt Ron flüchtig und ein Lächeln huscht kurz über seine Lippen. Verrückt, findet er, einfach nur verrückt. Er vermisst sie so wahnsinnig, dass es wehtut, seine verrückten Brüder. Diese Irren, die ihm seine ganze Kindheit über Streiche gespielt haben, die ihn geärgert haben und geneckt, die ihn bis zur Weißglut getrieben haben und die er geliebt und bewundert und gefürchtet und gehasst hat, alles zusammen, alles zur gleichen Zeit.

Er kann nicht damit umgehen, dass die Stimmung im Fuchsbau schwer und gedrückt ist, dass die Luft nicht mehr sirrt, dass keine Explosionen mehr aus Freds und Georges Zimmer ertönen, dass kein dröhnendes Lachen mehr erschallt. Ron hat sich nie vorstellen können, dass die Zwillinge erwachsen werden würden.

(Und Fred wird es niemals werden können. Die Gelegenheit hat man ihm genommen.)

(Und George? Merlin. Es steht ihm nicht, nicht mehr der unbekümmerte Kindskopf zu sein. Ron wünscht ihn sich zurück, seinen albernen Bruder.)

Ron tippt den magischen Kessel an, bis das Wasser darin blubbernd kocht. Er brüht sich eine Tasse Tee auf, mit zwei Beuteln, und der Tee schmeckt bitter wie das Leben.

Mit der heißen Tasse in Händen wandert er nach draußen, in den großen Verkaufsraum, und kontrolliert die Regale. Die Scherzartikel sind ausnahmsweise ordentlich gestapelt, Staub ist gewischt, Reklametafeln sind bemalt und beschrieben und erzählen in blinkenden, grellen Farben von Sonderangeboten und neuen Erfindungen. Der Laden ist ein buntes Märchenland inmitten einer grauen Nachkriegswelt und Ron fragt sich, wie George es nur schafft, das alles weiterzuführen, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht für die Kunden, für die Kinder, die schließlich nicht für seinen Schmerz verantwortlich sind.

Er stellt seine Tasse neben der Kasse ab, öffnet sie sachte und zählt Wechselgeld hinein. Er weiß, was zu tun ist, er hat einige Wochenenden hier verbracht und heimlich (nunja – mehr oder weniger heimlich) ein Auge auf George geworfen, um sicherzugehen, dass alles ... okay ist.

(Gut ist es nicht. Aber okay. Man kann leben damit. Sogar mit dem Schmerz, an den man sich nicht gewöhnt, der immer wieder auftaucht, morgens, wenn man die Augen öffnet, bis abends, wenn man sie wieder schließt, und erst recht nachts, wenn man schreiend aufwacht und versucht, die Bilder zu verdrängen, die sich längst auf die Netzhaut eingebrannt haben.)

(Wird es je wieder gut werden?)

Ron rutscht auf einen hohen, dreibeinigen Hocker, schlürft heißen Tee und versucht, zur Abwechslung mal an nichts zu denken.

Es gelingt ihm nicht, natürlich nicht.

Er denkt an Hermione, die Magisches Recht studiert, wie Angelina, nur, dass Hermione nach Edinburgh gegangen ist, hoch in den Norden, weil dort die Bibliothek größer ist und weil sie alleine sein wollte, ein wenig, auch wenn sie an den meisten Wochenenden vorbeifloht und kaum ein Tag vergeht, an dem sie Ron nicht schreibt.

Hermione, die versucht, ihren Schmerz zu bekämpfen, indem sie darüber liest, indem sie versucht, sich selbst zu therapieren.

(Hermione, die sich nachts an Ron klammert und er sich an sie und die ihre nassen Wangen an seiner Schulter trockenreibt.)

Er denkt an Harry, der jetzt in diesem Moment in der Aurorenakademie sein wird, bereit zur ersten Trainingseinheit. Ron hat ihm eine Eule geschickt und berichtet, dass er heute nicht kommen kann, und er stellt sich vor, wie Harry die Entschuldigung an Kingsley weitergibt und wie sich die Falten auf Kingsleys Stirn sachte glätten und sein Gesicht diesen mitleidigen Ausdruck bekommt, der Ron verlegen macht und wütend.

Er will kein Mitleid.

Ron denkt an George, der im Krankenhaus liegt, er denkt an Charlie, der zurückgegangen ist nach Rumänien und der vesucht, seine Traurigkeit einfach in England zu lassen, er denkt an Bill und Fleur und ihr ungeborenes Kind, er denkt daran, dass ihnen dieser verdammte Krieg immerhin nicht _alles _genommen hat, er denkt an Percy und an seine Mum und seinen Dad, er denkt an ungestrickte Pullover und fallengelassene Maschen, an klappernde Stricknadeln und an bunte Kindertage.

Er denkt an Angelina und Alicia und fragt sich stumm, wer von beiden mehr verloren hat.

(Ja, es ist grausam zu überlegen, welcher Schmerz mehr wiegt. Angelina hat keine Hoffnung mehr, weil Fred tot ist, er wird nie wieder zurückkommen, aber Alicia hat noch Hoffnung und wie weh wird es wohl tun, sollte ihre Hoffnung enttäuscht werden? Ron will es nicht wissen.)

Das Bimmeln der Ladenglocke reißt Ron aus seiner Grübelei und erinnert ihn daran, dass er vergessen hat, die Tür hinter sich wieder abzusperren. Dabei öffnet der Laden frühstens in einer halben Stunde, offiziell sogar erst um neun.

„Wir haben eigentlich noch geschlossen!", ruft er laut (und nicht sonderlich kundenfreundlich, er hat das Verkäuferdasein noch nicht perfektioniert und hat lieber seine Ruhe) und richtet sich auf seinem Hocker etwas auf, reckt den Hals und versucht, den ersten Kunden des Tages auszumachen. Stattdessen kommt zu seiner Überraschung Angelina durch die Regalreihen und sieht ihm unschlüssig entgegen.

„Angelina...", macht Ron erstaunt und steht auf, lächelt unsicher in ihre Richtung, „Ähm... Hallo!" Er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und fragt sich, was, zur Hölle, er mit ihr reden soll. „Falls du zu George wolltest... der ist noch im Krankenhaus", erklärt er schließlich und schaut zu, wie sie an ihrer Robe zupft und wie ihr Blick flackert.

„Ja... ich weiß", nickt sie ihm zu, ihre Stimme ist leise und hat die Energie verloren, die Ron doch jahrelang an ihr kennengelernt hat, „Ich war auf dem Weg zur Uni und da hab' ich gesehen, dass hier Licht brennt und ich wollte einfach nur nachschauen, wer da ist... und fragen... wie es George geht."

Ron bietet ihr einen Hocker an und lädt sie in das kleine Büro ein, er hastet durch den Laden, schließt die Tür ab und hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll, also macht er ihr Tee, nippt an seinem eigenen und sagt, dass er glaubt, dass es George besser geht, aber dass er es nicht weiß (und er sagt ihr nicht, wie furchtbar sie aussieht, wie matt ihre Augen glänzen und wie müde ihre Stimme klingt, doch er speichert es ab und kann es nicht ignorieren).

Sie knabbert an einem Ingwerkeks, den Ron ihr hingeschoben hat, weil er findet, dass sie wirkt, als würde sie zu wenig essen.

„Wie, äh, wie geht's dir? Was machst du so?", erkundigt er sich behutsam und schneidet sich in Gedanken selbst eine Grimasse. Wie unsensibel kann man eigentlich sein? Gestatten – Ronald Weasley, der einfühlsame Frauenversteher, der gerne mal unabsichtlich auf verletzten Gefühlen herumtrampelt.

Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Nicht viel", murmelt sie vage und Ron könnte sich ohrfeigen. Sie sieht sehr klein und verloren aus, wie sie da auf ihrem Hocker sitzt; die langen, schwarzen Zöpfe fallen ihr wie zerzauste Flügel über den Rücken und Ron überlegt, ob er sich wohl traut, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", will er wissen und merkt, dass er nicht die geringste Idee hat, wie er mit ihr umgehen soll.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, heftig, springt auf, sagt „Entschuldigung" und flieht durch die Hintertür.

Ron schließt die Augen und überlegt, dass er vermutlich alles falsch gemacht hat, was man falsch machen kann. Er hofft nur, dass jemand an Angelina herankommt, dass sich jemand um sie kümmert und dass jemand für sie da ist. Er schafft es nicht. Er ist achtzehn, verflucht, er hat doch kaum Erfahrung mit Liebe und noch viel weniger Erfahrung darin, jemanden zu trösten, der gerade seinen Partner verloren hat, nicht durch dummes Schlussmachen, sondern durch den _Tod_, verdammt, und es kann alles gar nicht wahr sein, man stirbt nicht, wenn man jung und wild und frech ist und dem Leben ins Gesicht lacht.

Und trotzdem.

Fred ist tot.

Die Uhr schlägt halb neun und Ron erhebt sich, um den Laden zu öffnen. Draußen vor der Tür warten erste Familien, kleine Kinder mit roten Wangen und erwartungsfreudigen Augen und Ron lächelt, automatisch, und verkauft Spaß und Freude an Andere, die es vermutlich ebenso gut gebrauchen können.

iii)

„Aliiiiciaaaaa", tönt es zuckersüß, als sich eben Jene gerade auf einen Plastikstuhl fallen lassen und in ihr Sandwich beißen will. Sie schafft es, ein bisschen Toastbrot mit Käse und Salat abzuzupfen, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit weg vom Essen hin zu ihrer Kollegin richtet. „Mhm...", nickt sie Beth zu und kann schon an ihrem Augenaufschlag erraten, um was es gehen wird.

„Alicialein", beginnt die Ältere behutsam und schenkt Alicia ein strahlendes Lächeln, „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass du mal gesagt hast, wie zuckersüß mein Töchterlein ist?" Alicia schwahnt Übles und sie schluckt hastig ihr Essen hinunter. „Vergiss es", erklärt sie kategorisch, „Ich spiele heute Abend nicht euren Babysitter. Claire ist ja wirklich niedlich, aber ich hab'-" „Nein, nein", unterbricht Beth sie ungeduldig und wedelt mit der rechten Hand vor Alicias Gesicht herum, „Darum geht's gar nicht."

„Ach", macht Alicia und versucht, nicht allzu erleichtert zu klingen. Das letzte Mal, als sie auf die Kleine aufgepasst hat, musste sie Claire, vollkommen erschöpft vom vielen Schreien, heimlich mit einem Schlaftrank stillstellen, damit sie das Chaos aufräumen konnte, bevor die Eltern zurück nach Hause kamen. Das würde sie sich so schnell bestimmt nicht mehr antun, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Sie brauchte auch mal Ruhe.

Beth lässt sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder und hat noch immer dieses übertrieben freundliche Lächeln im Gesicht, das nur Menschen spazierentragen, die etwas wollen. „Was ist es dann?", fragt Alicia misstrauisch und genehmigt sich einen zweiten Bissen von ihrem Brot. Beth spielt mit ihren Fingern und holt tief Luft.

„Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich sowieso schon zuviel arbeitest im Moment und gleich Feierabend hättest", beginnt sie vorsichtig und Alicia weiß, dass das kein guter Anfang für ein Gespräch ist, „aber Claire hat Drachenpocken und Damien hat sich nur den Morgen freinehmen können. Sein Chef rastet aus, wenn er heute Nachmittag nicht wieder auf der Arbeit antanzt und alleine lassen können wir sie auch nicht. Meine Eltern sind im Urlaub und Damiens fragen wir besser nicht um Rat..."

Alicia hat schon ein paar Geschichten zu hören gekriegt über Beths verrückte Schwiegereltern und kann es durchaus nachvollziehen, dass Beth einige Bedenken hat, ihnen ihre kranke Tochter anzuvertrauen. Und sie kann sich auch denken, was ihre Kollegin von ihr möchte...

Beth schaut sie aus flehenden, grauen Augen an. „Ich muss noch fünf Stunden arbeiten, Alicia. Heilerin Dowes kriegt die Krise, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich mich nicht um ihren explodierenden Patienten kümmern kann." Das Ungesagte steht sprichwörtlich im Raum und Alicia versucht, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Beth soll sich um George kümmern. Und sie soll es übernehmen. Merlin.

Alicia hält sich an ihrem Sandwich fest und betrachtet unschlüssig die Tischplatte. Sie möchte George so gerne sehen... und er kann sie nicht rauswerfen, wenn sie ihn betreut, so wie er es mit seiner Familie getan hat... aber er kann sie ignorieren... und vielleicht ist das noch viel schlimmer als ihn gar nicht zu sehen.

(Er könnte genauso gut mit ihr reden. Und vielleicht wäre das das Schönste, was ihnen beiden seit langem passiert ist.)

Alicia ist nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gelandet.

Sie nickt Beth zu und lächelt. „In Ordnung. Ich übernehm' das für dich. Und nun verschwinde und betreue dein krankes Kind." Beth strahlt sie an und fällt ihr um den Hals, sie stammelt tausend „Danke schön" und verspricht „Du hast was gut bei mir, Alicialein", bevor sie ihre Heilerrobe ablegt und in die normale, blaue schlüpft. Alicia winkt „Tschüss" und knabbert ihr Sandwich fertig. Ihre Gedanken fliegen und tanzen und weigern sich, sich zu irgendetwas Sinnvollem zusammenzusetzen.

Zwanzig Minuten später steht sie vor der Tür zu Georges Zimmer und holt tief Luft. Heilerin Dowes ist nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, dass ihre Kollegen und Lehrlinge untereinander fröhlich Schichten tauschen, sie hat mit kritischem Blick eine Augenbraue gehoben und leise geseufzt. „Na gut", hat sie nachgegeben und Alicia fixiert, „Immerhin war Beth so umsichtig und hat für einen Ersatz gesorgt. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das schaffen, Miss Spinnet? Eigentlich verlange ich Doppelschichten nur von ausgebildeten Heilern und nicht von Mädchen in ihren ersten Lehrjahren."

Alicia hat sie überzeugen können, auch wenn ihr Körper innerlich protestiert hat. Ihre Glieder fühlen sich schwer und sehr, sehr müde an und eigentlich sehnt sie sich nach einem weichen Bett und einer heißen Tasse Tee (und nach einem neuen Leben, vielleicht, einem, in dem ihr Freund noch mit ihr spricht und in dem Fred nicht gestorben ist). Stattdessen wird sie noch fünf Stunden arbeiten müssen, doch immerhin kann sie bei George sein und das hält sie aufrecht.

(Noch. Sie will sich nicht ausmalen, wie es sein wird, wenn er sie ihr ignorieren wird. Dann wird sie vermutlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus dem Zimmer rennen, die Zähne zusammenbeißen, sich entschuldigen und nach Hause flohen. Erst dann wird sie weinen. Falls Angelina nicht dort ist.)

Alicia gibt sich einen Ruck, hebt die Hand und klopft an die Tür. Es kommt keine Reaktion, aber Heilerin Dowes hat sie darauf vorbereitet, dass „der Patient etwas schwierig ist", wie sie das ausgedrückt hat. Also öffnet sie die Tür trotzdem und betritt schweigend den Raum. Es ist halbdunkel, die Vorhänge sind noch zugezogen, obwohl es bereits Nachmittag ist, George liegt im Bett und hat den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Weg von ihr.

„Was denn?", knurrt er und klingt agressiv, „Ich hab' doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger habe. Und Ihre blöde Tasse Tee können Sie auch behalten. Denken Sie, ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie da einen Beruhigungstrank dazumischen? Ich bin nicht bescheuert, wissen Sie?"

Alicia muss grinsen und fragt sich kurz, welche ihrer Kolleginnen oder Kollegen vorhin wohl das Vergnügen hatte, mit Georges liebreizendem Charakter Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Nur gut, dass sie das von ihm kennt, seine Grummeligkeit, seinen Trotz, seine schlechte Laune.

(Früher hat er sie jeden Sonntag Morgen gehabt, wenn Oliver sie zum Quidditchtraining hinaus aufs Feld gejagt hat statt sie ausschlafen zu lassen. Alicia erinnert sich.)

„Ja, weiß ich", erwidert sie leichthin und schließt die Tür hinter sich, „Dann gibt's aber auch keinen Nachtisch, tut mir Leid." Sie hat sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen können und nun hofft sie, erschrocken über sich selbst, dass er es ihr nicht übel nehmen wird, dass er lachen wird, statt sich noch tiefer in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen.

Immerhin dreht er schon einmal den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Alicia", sagt er erstaunt, seine Augen sind groß und rund vor Überraschung und er richtet sich in seinem Bett etwas auf. Alicia schwingt sachte ihren Zauberstab, lässt die Vorhänge auseinanderfliegen und das helle Herbstsonnenlicht hereinfließen, damit der Raum nicht länger im Halbdunkel versteckt bleibt. George ist blass und sieht aus wie ein zerrupfter Vogel, der aus dem Nest gefallen ist, mit all den wirren Haaren.

„Hey", antwortet sie sanft und kommt unschlüssig näher. Er sieht sie unverwandt an und sie nimmt es als gutes Zeichen. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen festigt sich und sie denkt daran, wie sie miteinander Tee ausgesucht haben, gerade mal vor ein paar Tagen, wie sie ihn geküsst hat, auf den Mundwinkel, wie schnell ihr Herz geschlagen hat. Wie glücklich sie war, für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragt er sie und klingt verwundert, nicht mehr gereizt und wütend. Er lässt zu, dass sie sich auf der Kante seiner Matratze niederlässt und neben ihm sitzt, so nah, dass Alicia die Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen zählen kann.

(Nicht, dass sie es müsste. Sie kennt Georges Gesicht auswendig. Sie hat viele Stunden Zeit gehabt, es zu studieren, zu küssen, zu lieben. Sie liebt es noch immer, mit den dunklen Schatten unter sommerhimmelblauen Augen, mit dem bitteren Zug um den Mund, mit den kleinen, scharfen Sorgenfalten zwischen den Brauen.)

Alicia meint, Hoffnung zu hören, aber sie vertraut sich selbst nicht in der Hinsicht. Vielleicht hört sie Hoffnung, weil sie Hoffnung hören will.

Sie lächelt, noch immer, und neckt ihn sachte. „Arbeiten. Also behalten Sie bitte Ihre Hände bei sich, Mister Weasley. Heilerin Dowes sieht es nicht gerne, wenn wir uns mit Patienten einlassen." Alicia hat es als Scherz gemeint, genau wie den Nachtischkommentar, doch irgendwas stimmt nicht mit der Kommunikation zwischen ihr und George.

Sein Ausdruck wechselt, noch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat. Und Alicia weiß sofort, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hat. Dass sie es verdorben hat. Merlin verdammt nochmal, denkt sie und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, warum kann ich nicht einmal meine Klappe halten.

(Sie weiß, warum. Zuviel Zeit, die sie mit Lee Jordan und Fred und George Weasley verbracht hat.)

„Keine Sorge", erwidert er kühl, „Ich kann mich beherrschen."

„Idiot", rutscht es Alicia heraus, sie weiß, dass sie sich das eigentlich nicht erlauben kann und darf, denn er ist nunmal ihr Patient, aber es ist doch wahr, denkt sie hilflos, er ist ein Idiot und er benimmt sich wie einer und vielleicht hat es ihm bisher einfach nur noch niemand gesagt und so macht sie eben den Anfang. „Du bist sowas von stur, George Weasley, dass es kaum zu glauben ist. Du hast den größten Dickschädel, der mir je begegnet ist", fährt sie hitzig fort, sie kann spüren, wie ihre Wangen rot werden und sie versucht, ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten und es funktioniert nicht, „Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach ansehen und wieder meine Hand nehmen und mir sagen, dass du mich genauso vermisst wie ich dich?"

Alicia hat von Wut in Trauer umgeschaltet, ihr Atem geht schnell und hektisch, die letzten Worte hat sie geschrieen, verzweifelt, sie zittert und hält sich mit den Augen an seinem Gesicht fest. Sie möchte es mit beiden Händen sanft umschließen und federleichte Küsse auf seine Haut hauchen, sie möchte seine Sorgenfalten glatt streicheln, sorgfältig, und die Augenringe mit der Zungenspitze weglecken. Sie möchte hier bei ihm liegen, ihn halten und sich halten lassen und ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebt, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst und wie sehr er sie verletzt, wenn er sie von sich stößt.

Er dreht den Kopf und schaut sie an, sein Mund ist eine schmale, strenge Linie, der sie verspottet, als die Worte herausfallen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Chefin es gutheißen wird, wenn Sie herumlaufen und Patienten anschreien, Miss Spinnet", antwortet er und sieht ihr lauernd entgegen. Er tut ihr weh. Er tut ihr weh, verdammt, er weiß es und tut es trotzdem, er tut es, weil er es _will_, und das schmerzt am meisten von allem.

Alicia schluckt. „Wieso tust du das?", erkundigt sie sich leise und so ruhig wie möglich, „Letzten Freitag warst du ganz anders. Erinnerst du dich? Letzten Freitag habe ich gedacht, wenn ich deine Hand loslasse, wirst du dich in Luft auflösen. Du hast gelächelt und mich angeschaut, mit diesem Blick, den du immer für mich hattest, und ich hab' mich erinnert, an all die schöne Zeit. Wieso, verdammt, musst du das jetzt kaputtmachen?"

Sie weint.

Sie hat es nicht tun wollen, weil sie findet, dass Tränen ein Druckmittel sind, oft, und weil sie nicht will, dass George sich entschuldigt oder sonstwas tut, damit sie aufhört zu weinen. Es ist nur einfach passiert. Vielleicht die Erschöpfung. Alicia hat schon lange keine Zeit mehr gehabt, um zu weinen. Tränen machen sich nicht gut, wenn sie Angelina trösten muss.

Alicia springt von seinem Bett auf und bewegt sich in Richtung der Tür. Flucht ist feige, aber gerade ist ihr das egal. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser", erklärt sie bemüht professionell, „Ich schicke jemanden vorbei, der Ihnen Ihr Essen bringt, Mister Weasley. Gute Besserung." Sie hat ihren Blick dem Boden zugewandt und betrachtet die Marmorierung der Fliesen. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sie hat die Klinke in der Hand, als seine Stimme sie zurückhält.

„Alicia", sagt er leise, „Nicht weinen."

Alicia lässt die Klinke los und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Merlin, er macht sie fertig. Wie kann er nur innerhalb von Sekunden vom grausamen Arschloch zu dem George werden, den sie liebt, der ihr Samstag Nachts ins Ohr geflüstert hat, wie glitzernd die Zukunft ist? Sie kommt nicht hinterher, es fällt so unsagbar schwer, ihn noch zu verstehen, zwischen all den Schwankungen und Puzzleteilen und Lachen und Weinen.

„Dann bring' mich doch einfach nicht dazu", erwidert sie nicht viel lauter, ohne sich umzudrehen, „Verdammt, George, was hab' ich dir getan, dass du es für nötig hältst, dich auch mir gegenüber zu verstellen? Das am Freitag – das warst du. Und ich hab' keine Ahnung, wer da gerade in deinem Bett liegt."

Sie reißt die Tür auf und flieht und dreht sich nicht um, bis sie im Schwesternzimmer angekommen ist. Alicia weint nicht mehr, aber sie fragt sich, wie viel sie gerade kaputt gemacht hat und wie viel er gerade kaputt gemacht hat und ob sie es wohl schaffen werden, es wieder zu kitten.

Sie hat Angst.

Sie, die Optimistin.

* * *

_tbc_


	7. Teil 7

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer: Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, dass die Fortsetzung so furchtbar lange hat auf sich warten lassen. Ich hoffe, dass es noch ein, zwei Leser gibt und dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt, damit sich das Warten wenigstens gelohnt hat. Vielen herzlichen Dank an **Meta Capricorn**, **Sachita**, **Windspiel **und allen voran **Nina** für ihre wunderbaren Reviews. Dankedankedanke. Ihr seid der Zuckerguss auf meinen Zitronentörtchen. Danke für eure Rückmeldungen.

**Nina**: Nachdem ich dir ja leider auf FFNet nicht richtig antworten kann, nun also auf diesem Weg: Danke. Dein Review kam für mich sehr überraschend und hat mich sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht und gefreut. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

Liebe Grüße und ich hoffe, bis zum nächsten Teil lasse ich euch nicht so lange warten.

Eure Maia

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Sieben**

i)

Oliver steckt noch zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Schluck Kaffee, es ist früh am Morgen, zu früh eigentlich, denkt er seufzend, aber was will man schon machen, wenn man unbedingt Qudditchprofi werden möchte und der eigene Trainer ein fröhlicher, sadistischer Morgenmensch ist, der prinzipiell niemals später als sechs Uhr aufsteht und das Training deshalb die meiste Zeit für halb acht morgens ansetzt. Ein paar seiner Kollegen fallen regelmäßig beinahe vom Besen und erklären ihrem Trainer in aller Ruhe, dass das Koffein noch nicht angefangen hat zu wirken und lassen sich nicht im Geringsten vom darauffolgenden Geschrei und der Standpauke beeindrucken.

Oliver ist da anders. Vielleicht fehlt ihm einfach nur die Erfahrung, aber er hat keine Lust, seine gerade steil aufstrebende Karriere dadurch zu beenden, dass er seinem Trainer ein paar Mal zu häufig widersprochen hat, also stellt er sich den Wecker auf halb sechs und trinkt vier Tassen Kaffee. Ja, er weiß, dass das nicht gerade ein gesunder Lebenswandel ist.

(Er fragt sich, wie es Katie mit dem Profiquidditch geht. Er sollte sie öfter sehen, wirklich.)

(Er fragt sich, wie es seinem Team früher ergangen ist, damals, vor hundert Jahren, in einem anderen Leben, als er noch Käpt'n und sadistischer Trainer war und ihnen allen mit seinem Quidditchwahn vermutlich schrecklich auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst ist: welcher männliche Jugendliche schafft es denn bitte, so gut wie alle Wochenenden während seiner Hogwarts-Schulzeit mit Quidditchtraining und dem Austüfteln neuer Strategien oder dem Spionieren anderer Teams zu verbringen, statt sich Freitag Abends mit Freunden zusammenzusetzen und damm am nächsten Tag auszuschlafen?)

Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn, denkt Oliver düster. Er greift sich seine heiße Kaffeetasse und wandert vom Küchentisch hinüber in sein kleines Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin flackert ein magisches Feuer und Oliver lässt sich träge auf dem uralten, gemütlichen Sessel nieder, den er von seinem Großvater geerbt hat. Er hebt seinen Zauberstab und murmelt „_Accio _Photoalbum". Wenn er schon in Erinnerungen schwelgt, dann kann er das auch richtig tun, findet er.

Oliver lässt seine Kaffeetasse neben sich in der Luft schweben und schlägt behutsam die erste Seite auf. Es ist eine Weile her, dass er das Buch zuletzt in der Hand hatte. Er hat es als Abschiedsgeschenk von seinem Team bekommen und nachts im Schlafsaal unter der Decke angeschaut, heimlich, nur mit seinem Stablicht, und auf seinem Gesicht gaben sich Trauer und Freude die Hände.

Er hasst Abschiede. Und er weiß noch zu genau, wie schwer er geschluckt hat, damals, bei der Vorstellung, Hogwarts am nächsten Tag zu verlassen und sein Team (sein _Team, _Merlin, seine Freunde und Sportskameraden) auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr sehen zu können. Man wirft ein paar gemeinsam verbrachte Jahre nicht einfach weg.

(Und das ist es doch, was er getan hat, oder nicht, in den letzten Monaten? Wie oft – nein, wie selten – hat er mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es den Anderen ergangen ist? Und dabei _wusste _er doch, was mit Fred passiert ist, dabei wusste er, wie es Angelina und George – und Alicia, dann – gehen musste, verdammt, Oliver hat _Jahre _mit ihnen allen verbracht und er kennt sie besser, als sie vielleicht ahnen.)

Auf der ersten Seite strahlen sie ihm alle entgegen. Sie halten den Quidditchpokal in ihren Händen, McGonagall reicht ihm, Oliver, ein Taschentuch und tupft sich selbst die Tränen von den Wangen, während die Mädchen und die Zwillinge und Harry in die Kamera lachen und winken und so begeistert mit dem Pokal wedeln, dass der Photo-Oliver mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck dazwischen geht und den Pokal an sich reißt.

Oliver muss über sich selbst schmunzeln. Auf der Photographie fängt nun ein kleines Gerangel an, Katie stemmt empört die Hände in die Hüften, die Zwillinge tanzen ausgelassen um die ganze Meute herum und Harry lächelt ein bisschen überfordert und hebt die Schultern, als wolle er sagen _Ich kann nichts dafür, diese Idioten verhalten sich immer so verrückt, was will man schon machen._

Er blättert weiter.

Und bricht in Lachen aus. Das nächste Photo ist eine Aufnahme von Percy, wie er seelenruhig schlafend in seinem Bett liegt, allerdings verschönert von Fred und George, mit aufgemalten Besen, Klatschern und Quidditchspielern auf Wangen, Nase, Stirn. Ein kleiner, goldener Schnatz schimmert auf dem rechten Ohrläppchen und Oliver glaubt sich erinnern zu können, dass es die Rache der Zwillinge dafür war, dass ihr Schulsprecherbruder ihnen Nachsitzen für einen harmlosen Streich aufgebrummt hatte und sie deshalb ihrem _irren, vollkommen übergeschnappten Käpt'n _erklären mussten, dass sie ein Training versäumen würden. Natürlich war Oliver fuchsteufelswild gewesen und hatte ein Straftraining angesetzt und auf wundersame Weise war Percy am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück mit griesgrämiger Miene und diesen Verzierungen aufgetaucht, unfähig, sie wegzuzaubern oder abzuwaschen.

Die Zwillinge. Olivers Photoalbum ist voll mit ihnen, schließlich konnte man sich Quidditch ohne Fred und George kaum vorstellen. Zwei sommerbesprosste, ständig grinsende Gesichter unter Wolken aus wirrem, rotem Haar. Nichts als Streiche und Unfug im Kopf (und die besten Treiber, die Oliver sich hätte wünschen können). Merlin, wie sie manchmal seine Nerven strapaziert hatten. Und wie oft sie ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatten, immer in den unpassendsten Momenten, immer dann, wenn er den strengen Käpt'n raushängen ließ und seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

(Nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht. Nicht überlegen, was passiert, wenn eine Hälfte des Ganzen verlorengeht.)

Das nächste Photo zeigt seine drei Mädchen, nicht in Quidditchausrüstung, sondern in Frreizeitkleidung, mit Jeans und bunten T-Shirts, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie sehen hübsch aus und jung und glücklich. (Welch ein Unterschied zu- .) Es muss in Olivers sechstem Jahr gewesen sein, Katie hat auf dem Photo noch die kurzen Haare, die sie sich damals selbst abgeschnitten hatte. Oliver sieht die Drei an und betrachtet ihre Gesichter, als würde er sie gerade zum ersten Mal erblicken.

Sie lachen strahlend und ausgelassen, sie haben die Arme umeinander geschlungen und halten sich fest (und wie verdammt symbolisch das ist, nicht wahr? Sie tun das noch heute.) und Oliver denkt, dass diese Drei vermutlich (hoffentlich) nichts und niemand auseinander reißen kann, weder Tod noch Verderben, weder Liebe noch Hass. Er lächelt ein bisschen, fast schon stolz, weil er der einzige Käpt'n mit derartiger Frauenpower im Team gewesen ist (und bereut, dass er es seinen Mädchen vielleicht nicht oft genug und deutlich genug gezeigt hat).

Eine Seite weiter rangeln Lee und Professor McGonagall um das Magische Megaphon. Lee hat die Stirn in wilde Furchen gelegt und zerrt wie wild an dem Megaphon, während ihre Lehrerin empört nach Luft schnappt und den armen Lee vermutlich gerade darüber belehrt, dass er sich mit seinen Äußerungen gegenüber allen Teams, die nicht Gryffindor sind, gefälligst zurückhalten soll, weil sie sonst dafür sorgen wird, dass er das nächste Spiel mit Sicherheit nicht kommentieren wird.

Lee. Oliver ist froh, dass er ihn getroffen hat, und froh, dass sich ihr kleiner Streit ebenso schnell wieder in Luft aufgelöst hat wie er begonnen hat. Er fände es schön, wenn Lee ins Profigeschäft wechseln würde. Oliver hat nichts gegen die Stadionsprecher der Liga, aber sie sind langweilig und farblos, wenn man jahrelang mit dem Klang und den frechen Kommentaren von Lee Jordan im Ohr gespielt hat.

Das nächste Bild sorgt dafür, dass Oliver hastig nach seiner Kaffeetasse greift und eilig einen großen Schluck nimmt, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seinen aufsteigenden Schmerz herunterspülen zu können. Angelina und Fred sitzen auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, eng verschlungen und so dicht aneinander geschmiegt, dass man kaum weiß, wo der Eine anfängt und der Andere aufhört. Freds Hände liegen auf ihrer Taille und Angelinas Finger sind in Freds Haar vergraben. Sie schauen sich an und lächeln und weil sie gerade den Quidditchpokal gewonnen haben und es irgendwie nichts zu verlieren gibt, beugen sie sich vor und küssen sich.

Als er das Photo zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, hat sich Oliver gefühlt wie ein Eindringling (gut, mal abgesehen davon, dass er nachts im Schlafsaal beinahe ausgerastet ist, weil er sich gefragt hat, wie bei Merlin er auf der Feier hatte verpassen können, was da zwischen zwei seiner Spieler lief), weil die Beiden so völlig versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt sind, dass es falsch ist, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie so ungeheuer vertraut und _intim _miteinander umgehen, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, nur für eine Nacht, weil Fred Weasley bei all seinen Späßen und vorlauten Kommentaren nunmal ein Angsthase ist (_war_), sobald es um echte Gefühle geht.

Oliver hat ganz vergessen, wirklich, wie gut er sein Team kennt. Fred und George, die nicht ohne einander können, die alles miteinander teilen (außer vielleicht die Mädchen), die keine Geheimnisse haben, die sich in- und auswendig kennen und blind wissen, wie der Andere reagieren wird, die sich vertrauen, vorbehaltlos, die Hogwarts einfach ein wenig bunter und vergnügter und lebendiger gestaltet haben (und es ist nicht _fair_, denkt Oliver verschwommen, es ist nicht fair, dass es Einen von ihnen nicht mehr gibt und es den Anderen beinahe umbringt in seinem Schmerz).

Katie mit ihrer sprühenden Art und dem ansteckenden Lachen, Alicia, die sich schon immer um alles und jeden gekümmert hat, zu der man kommt, wenn einen Kummer und Sorgen plagen, Angelina, so stark und verletzlich zugleich, wenn sie genug Vertrauen gefasst hat, um einen hinter die Maske blicken zu lassen. Seine drei Mädchen.

Harry, mit der Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern und dem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der beste Sucher, den Oliver sich hätte wünschen können (und der ärmste, schmächtigste, bemitleidenswerteste Elfjährige, den er je kennengelernt hat. Wie sich die Dinge doch wandeln können. Wie das Leben eben manchmal spielt.).

Und da, da ist er selbst, Oliver, eingefangen in einem Moment, in dem ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen ist, dass jemand ein Photo geknipst hat. Es ist Sommer, seine Haare sind einen Tick zu lang und er hat die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, um barfuß am Seeufer entlang zu spazieren. Er lacht, hat die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und sieht einfach nur jung und glücklich aus (bevor der Krieg kam und -).

Manchmal wünscht sich Oliver diesen quidditchverrückten Jungen zurück, der noch nicht wusste, was die Zeit für ihn und all die, die ihm wichtig waren, bereithalten würde.

Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt wartet sein eigener Trainer und dem ist es, zumindest an der Oberfläche, vollkommen egal, was für eine Ausrede Oliver ihm präsentiert, wenn er vom Besen kugelt. Also klappt er das Album zu und trinkt seufzend seinen Kaffee.

ii)

„Bitte sehr, Kaffee, Toast, Croissant, Marmelade, Honig, Müsli, Joghurt und frische Früchte." Die junge Hexe im knallgelben, kurzen Kellnerumhang strahlt Katie gutgelaunt an und lässt drei Tabletts auf den Tisch herunterschweben. Katie hebt verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber", beginnt sie und löst ihre Augen von der Speisekarte, obwohl sie die längst auswendig kann, „ich hab' doch noch gar nicht bestellt." Die Hexe gluckst amüsiert. „Ich weiß", grinst sie, „Der junge Herr dort drüben hat mir aufgetragen, Ihnen das zu bringen. Die Blaubeermuffins kommen auch gleich." Sie deutet auf einen Tisch in der Ecke und beugt sich nach unten, um Katie verschwörerisch ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ganz unter uns ... Wenn Sie ihn nicht wollen, ich würde mich seiner annehmen."

Sie zwinkert Katie zu und verschwindet dann wieder in der Küche. Katie verrenkt sich beinahe den Hals, um in Richtung des Tisches schauen zu können, auf den die Hexe gedeutet hat. Drüben am Fenster, mit einem überdimensional großen, selbstbewussten Lächeln im Gesicht sitzt ... „Lee!", lacht Katie und macht hektische Handbewegungen, um ihrem Freund zu signalisieren, dass er gefälligst seinen Hintern an ihren Tisch bewegen soll.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßt sie ihn, nachdem er gelassen zu ihr geschlendert ist, „Setz dich, du Verrückter, und bediene dich an dem Frühstück, das du mir so großzügig gesponsort hast." Sie umarmen sich kurz und Lee nimmt gegenüber von Katie Platz. Er schenkt sich heißen, dampfenden Kaffee ein und rührt Milch und Zucker dazu. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", erkundigt sich Katie amüsiert und Lee schenkt ihr ein fast schon mitleidiges Lächeln.

„Katie, Liebling", beginnt er, „Das ist nun wirklich nicht weiter schwer. Du frühstückst hier jeden Mittwoch um neun und zwar immer alleine. Mein Job ist es, so viel wie nur möglich über Quidditchspieler herauszufinden. Und du, meine Liebe, bist mit Abstand mein leichtestes Opfer." Er zwinkert ihr zu und raunt mit tiefer Stimme, „Wie fühlt sich das an, beobachtet zu werden?"

Katie kichert und stößt ihn an. „Du bist verrückt", erklärt sie unumwunden, „Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du unsere Freundschaft nicht ausnützt und keinem deiner moralisch nicht ganz so gefestigten Kollegen verrätst, wo man mich finden kann." Lee schlürft seinen Kaffee und zuckt die Achseln. „Keine Sorge", sagt er, „Die denken allesamt, du würdest dich mit deinem heimlichen Geliebten in einem Schloss in den schottischen Highlands treffen, um dich dort bei Shortbread, Tee und flackerndem Kaminfeuer auf einem Schaffell zu wälzen und dann hastig in deine Klamotten zu hüpfen, wenn dein Training anfängt."

Einen Augenblick lang starrt Katie ihn sprachlos an, dann bricht sie in beinahe hysteriches Gelächter aus und schnappt nach Luft. Ihre Kaffeetasse zittert bedenklich in ihren Händen. „Du machst Witze", stößt sie zwischen Lachen und Atmen hervor, „oh, bitte, sag mir, dass du Witze machst." Lee lässt sie kurz zappeln, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht niederlässt. „Klar", antwortet er, „Aber wenn du willst, kann ich dieses Gerücht gerne verbreiten."

Katie schüttelt hektisch den Kopf und verschluckt sich an ihrem Kaffee. „Bloß nicht!", röchelt sie, „Meine Eltern würde der Schlag treffen. Willst du das etwa verantworten?" Lee lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Achso", macht er gedehnt, „Darum geht's. Und ich dachte schon, du willst nicht, dass ein bestimmter ehemaliger Gryffindor-Käpt'n denkt, du wärst vergeben." Seine Worte reißen ein Loch in Katies Magengegend und sie kneift die Augen zusammen. „Was soll das denn heißen?", erkundigt sie sich betont ruhig, streicht sich jedoch nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Lees Gesicht spricht Bände. „Volltreffer!", lacht er leise, „Gib dir erst gar keine Mühe, irgendwas zu verbergen, Katie. Ich habe meine Quellen eben überall. Aber keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." Katie stöhnt entnervt auf. „Leeee", macht sie langgezogen, „Da gibt es kein Geheimnis. Ich habe Oliver zufällig getroffen und dann waren wir mal eine heiße Schokolade trinken. Also verrate mir jetzt gefälligst, wer deine verfluchte Quelle ist. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, morgen im _Tagespropheten _irgendwelchen Klatsch und Tratsch über mich zu lesen."

Lee beugt sich nach vorne und legt ihr kurz eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Hey", sagt er leise, „Hey, Katie, ganz ruhig. Ich bin's doch. Schon vergessen? Ich reiße meine Sprüche, aber ich würde nie etwas tun, was dir schadet oder wehtut. Ich mache nur Spaß. Okay? Ich wollte dich ein bisschen necken ..." Er sieht sie unsicher an und es passt so überhaupt nicht zu seinem üblichen Selbstbewusstsein, dass Katie lachen muss. „Weiß ich doch", murmelt sie, „Ich bin nur ein wenig paranoid, was die Presse angeht ... Und jetzt sag mir, wer deine geheime Quelle ist."

„Meine Mum", gibt Lee zerknirscht zu, „Sie war in der Winkelgasse einkaufen und hat euch zufällig im Café sitzen sehen. Und natürlich musste sie dann gleich vorbeiflohen und mir berichten, dass sie zwei meiner Quidditchfreunde bei einem Rendezvous beobachtet hat. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Eben heillos romantisch." Katie verzieht amüsiert das Gesicht. Ohja, sie kennt Mrs Jordan. Schon seit Jahren hält Lee seine kleinen, belanglosen Affären vor ihr geheim, weil sie in jedem Mädchen, von dem Lee mal spricht, ihre potentielle Schwiegertochter und zukünftige Mutter ihrer ungeborenen Enkelkinder sieht.

„Also läuft da nichts zwischen dir und unserem guten Wood?", erkundigt sich Lee beiläufig, während Katie an ihrem Toast knabbert. „Nein!", erwidert sie hastig, „Gute Güte, Lee, seit wann interessierst du dich denn derart für mein Liebesleben?" Lee stellt vorsichtig seine Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab und meint, „Ich glaube einfach nur, dass es euch beide gut tun würde, das ist alles. Zwei einsame Quidditchspieler, beide auf dem Weg nach ganz oben, begegnen sich in der Luft und finden die Liebe ... Wäre das nicht wunderbar?"

Katie grinst breit. „Ohja", stimmt sie ihm zu, „Das wäre phantastisch. Alles rosarot. Und das passt ja so hervorragend zu Oliver und mir. Wie wär's, soll ich dich gleich jetzt engagieren, um auf unserer Hochzeit die Rede zu halten? Ich bin mir sicher, kaum jemand könnte mich so gut blamieren wie du." Lee legt sich dramatisch eine Hand dorthin, wo er sein Herz vermutet, und haucht gequält, „Ich bin zutiefst verletzt. Als ob ich dich jemals blamieren würde."

„Spinner", sagt Katie ungerührt und futtert ihren Toast auf. „Hat es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund, dass du mir heute hier aufgelauert hast?", erkundigt sie sich dann, „Sonst flohst du doch einfach vorbei, wenn du ein bisschen plaudern willst." Sie kann an Lees Gesicht ablesen, dass er nicht hier ist, um einen Kaffeeklatsch mit ihr abzuhalten.

„Du hast vermutlich gehört, dass George gerade in St. Mungo's liegt", beginnt er und spielt mit unruhigen Fingern mit seinem Kaffeelöffel, „Scherzartikelunfall. Nichts allzu Schlimmes, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Naja, jedenfalls hat Alicia dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn heimlich besuchen kann. Und das ist, gelinde ausgedrückt, eher katastrophal verlaufen. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was ich mit diesem verdammten Sturkopf anstellen soll, Katie."

Katie schweigt, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie erwidern soll. Sie war dabei, sie hat mitbekommen, wie Lee immer und immer wieder versucht hat, an George heranzukommen, ihm Briefe zu schreiben, ihn besuchen zu gehen. Sie war dabei, als nichts geklappt hat, als Lee langsam die kreativen Idee ausgingen, als die Trauer und Verzweiflung langsam unbändiger Wut wich. Sie kann sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie es Lee jetzt gehen muss und es tut weh, so verdammt weh, dass sie auch ihm nicht wirklich helfen kann (dass sie niemandem wirklich helfen kann, nicht einmal sich selbst).

Lee hebt den Kopf und schaut sie an. „Alicia hab ich auch gesehen", spricht er leise weiter, „Katie ... du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, wie absolut beschissen sie aussieht. Sie wirkt vollkommen übermüdet und überarbeitet, sie hat diese furchtbaren Augenringe und nicht einmal ihre blöde Heilerrobe kann verbergen, wie dünn sie geworden ist. Isst sie überhaupt irgendwas? Oder ist sie viel zu beschäftigt damit, Menschen zu retten und nebenbei Angelinas Leben zu organisieren?" Er klingt zynisch und hilflos und aggressiv und Katie kennt ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das eben seine Art ist, damit umzugehen, dass er nichts für Alicia tun kann, in diesem Moment.

„Ja, sie isst", antwortet Katie, „Nicht genug, vermutlich, aber ich sorge schon dafür, dass sie uns nicht verhungert, okay? Und was ihr Arbeitspensum angeht ... Sie behauptet, dass jeder in der Heilerausbildung so viel arbeiten muss. Ich schätze nur eben, dass die Anderen keine todunglückliche Freundin als Dauergast bei sich auf dem Sofa campieren lassen. Und natürlich geht es ihr furchtbar an die Nieren, dass sie George nicht mehr beistehen kann, dass er sie nicht an sich heranlässt. Immerhin ...", Katie räuspert sich, „Immerhin waren oder sind oder was auch immer die beiden ein Paar."

Lee stürzt seinen Kaffee hinunter. Er denkt an sein Gespräch mit George und fragt sich, welche Zukunft eine Beziehung wie diese hat. „Alicia braucht Ablenkung", überlegt er und grinst Katie anzüglich an, „Was meinst du, vielleicht sollte ich mal ...?" Katie sieht ihn an und sagt scharf: „Nein. Nein, Lee. Vergiss es. Wenn das ein Scherz gewesen sein soll, dann war es ein ziemlich mieser. Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran, dich an Alicia ranzumachen. Ist das klar?"

Er zuckt die Achseln und hebt beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Ganz ruhig", meint er, „Du kennst mich doch. Außer Quidditch, Streichen und Sex nicht viel im Hirn. Und da sich Alicia weder für Quidditch noch für Streiche sonderlich begeistern kann, dachte ich, ich schenke ihr eben anderweitig meine Aufmerksamkeit." Katie zieht die Brauen zusammen und schaut Lee nachdenklich an. Er liebt es, sein Klischee zu spielen, doch sie glaubt, dass er manchmal vergisst, wie gut sie ihn kennt. Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Lee ist einer, der seine Qualitäten herabspielt und sein Licht unter den Scheffel stellt, weil er für sich selbst eine Rolle aufgebaut hat, der er gerecht werden muss, eine Rolle, die dafür sorgt, dass seine Gegner oder Rivalen oder Kollegen ihn ständig unterschätzen, weil er eben doch mehr ist als nur QuidditchStreicheSex.

„Lass es, Lee", wiederholt Katie, „Sag sowas nicht einmal im Spaß. Es würde alles kaputtmachen."

Lee lacht und nickt und versichert Katie, dass er doch nur Blödsinn von sich gibt, aber er denkt an George, der Alicia vorwirft, dass sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hat, und er denkt an Alicia, die fast verschwindet in ihrem Schmerz und er denkt, dass es so wie bisher auf gar keinen Fall weitergehen darf.

iii)

„Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte dir Kartoffelsuppe warm machen und dazu vielleicht ein bisschen frisches Brot. Oder möchtest du etwas Anderes? Vielleicht was Süßes? Oder Obst? Soll ich dir heiße Schokolade kochen?" Arthur legt seiner Frau sanft eine Hand auf den Unterarm und sagt lächelnd, „Molly, Liebes, lass den Jungen doch erstmal reinkommen und sich hinsetzen, ja? Er ist doch schon groß. Er wird dir schon sagen, worauf er Appetit hat."

George sieht ein bisschen überfordert aus, aber er lässt zu, dass ihm sein Vater aus dem Umhang hilft und dann läuft er langsam und noch ein wenig unsicher ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf einem Sessel niederlässt. Er ist ganz froh, dass niemand zu Hause ist außer seinen Eltern. Allzu viel Gesellschaft und Aufregung hätte er nicht ertragen. Sie haben ihm erzählt, mit besorgten, entschuldigenden Mienen, dass Charlie wieder nach Rumänien musste, weil die Arbeit eben rief, dass Bill beschäftigt ist mit Arbeit und Fleurs Schwangerschaft, dass Percy ebenfalls arbeitet und Ginny wieder nach Hogwarts musste.

Ron ist im Laden, schon den zweiten Tag in Folge, und George denkt, dass er ab morgen wieder übernehmen muss, weil Kingsley sonst vermutlich ausrasten wird, dass einer seiner Auroren in spe seine wertvolle Arbeitszeit in familieneigenen Scherzartikelladen verbringt. Und das hat Ron nicht verdient, schließlich hat er doch nur getan, was getan werden musste, schließlich hat er es für George getan (und ja, George ist dankbar, aber er hat verlernt, wie man das zeigt).

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mum", sagt er nun und kuschelt sich an ein großes Kissen, „Eine Tasse Tee wäre nicht schlecht." Er legt die Füße hoch auf die Couch und schließt die Augen. Heilerin Dowes hat ihm eingeschärft, dass er sich gefälligst schonen und ausruhen soll. Das dürfte ihm leicht fallen, denn er hat in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen. In seinem Kopf spukte Alicia herum, eine weinende Alicia, und _er war Schuld daran_. Sie hatte seinetwegen geweint. George hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein schlechtes Gewissen derart schmerzhaft sein konnte.

„Einen Tee. Natürlich!", nickt seine Mum hastig und ist sofort in der Küche verschwunden. Arthur hängt seinen Umhang an der überquillenden Garderobe auf und kommt dann bedächtig ins Wohnzimmer. George öffnet seine Augen wieder, als er merkt, wie sein Vater sich neben ihm auf der Couch niederlässt. „Deine Mutter hat sich große Sorgen gemacht", sagt er leise, „Wir alle haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Man bekommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Nachricht, dass der Sohn einen Unfall in seinem Scherzartikellabor hatte und ins St. Mungo's musste."

George schweigt und hört zu. Er hat das Bedürfnis, seinem Vater zu erklären, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan hat, wirklich nicht, dass er nicht vorhatte, sich etwas anzutun, aber er will es nicht aussprechen, denn wenn er es ausspricht, wird es real und er ist doch nicht derart _labil_, dass man befürchten müsste, er würde sich absichtlich selbst ein paar Löcher in den Körper sprengen, indem er an einem explodierenden Federkiel lutscht. Er ist vielleicht gerade nicht allzu scharf auf das Konzept von _Leben ohne Fred_, aber er hat bestimmt nicht vor, sich umzubringen.

(Er hofft nur, dass das seiner Familie bewusst ist.)

Sein Dad legt ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „George", macht er, „Bitte sei in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger, ja? Es gibt auch Scherzartikel, die nicht ganz so gefährlich sind in ihrer Herstellung, oder? Vielleicht ... vielleicht könntest du erst einmal mit denen weitermachen. Oder zumindest jemanden anstellen, außer deiner Verkaufsassistentin, der dir beim Experimentieren hilft oder einfach da ist, falls ... falls etwas passiert."

George nickt. Sein Vater hat ja Recht. Es geht nicht mehr, dass er Sonntags alleine tüftelt, wenn niemand da ist, der im Notfall Hilfe rufen kann. Er braucht (_Fred_) jemanden. „Okay", murmelt er und kann sehen, wie sein Dad erleichtert aufatmet und ihn aufmunternd anlächelt, „Okay, ich kümmere mich darum. Und ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen."

„So, hier ist dein Tee", verkündet seine Mum in dem Moment und betritt das Wohnzimmer mit einer riesigen, dampfenden Tasse in den Händen. Sie reicht sie vorsichtig an George weiter und der erste Schluck ist süß und heiß und angenehm. „Danke", sagt er leise, und bemerkt, fast schon erschrocken, wie dieses eine Wort genügt, dass seine Mutter ganz verlegen an ihrem Rock zupft und das Gesicht abwendet, damit er nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich über die Augen reibt. „Es ist nur Tee", wehrt sie hastig ab und eilt zurück in die Küche, vermutlich, um Essen zu kochen, das George alleine gar nicht verspeisen kann.

„Die Anderen haben versprochen, nachher mal vorbeizuschauen", beginnt sein Dad betont munter ein Gespräch, während George schweigend an seinem Tee nippt, „Charlie natürlich nicht, der ist schon längst wieder in Rumänien bei seinen heißgeliebten Drachen, aber Bill meinte, er floht nach der Arbeit vorbei. Und Ron kommt selbstverständlich nach Hause. Du wirst ja bestimmt wissen wollen, wie es ihm im Laden ergangen ist und ob er auch alles richtig gemacht hat."

George kann nicht anders, als in seinen heißen Tee hineinzugrinsen. Egal, wie groß und angeblich erwachsen Ron mittlerweile ist, egal, dass er zur Aurorenakademie geht und eine richtige, ernsthafte Beziehung führt – er ist irgendwie noch immer der kleine Bruder, den man erschrecken kann, weil man seinen Teddybären in eine Spinne verwandelt. Nicht, dass George das heute noch tun würde. (Oh doch.) Nur rein theoretisch gesprochen.

Die Haustür knallt zu und Ron brüllt „Bin da!" durch den Flur. Sein Vater verdreht neben George die Augen und murmelt was von wegen „Wann wird der Junge endlich lernen, dass man die Tür auch einfach schließen kann ...?". Schritte kommen näher, bis Ron den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer steckt und verkündet „Merlin, wie sehr ich diese Mittagspause brauche ...". Er lässt sich auf den Sessel fallen und wirft George einen Blick zu, der zwischen Nervosität und Neugier schwankt.

„Hi", sagt er schließlich mit rauer Stimme, „Alles ... äh ... alles okay? Geht's dir besser? Was haben die Heiler gesagt?" Ron rutscht auf seinem Sessel ein bisschen hin und her, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, zuzusehen, wie der kleine Bruder _seinetwegen _aufgeregt ist. Als würde ein falsches Wort dafür sorgen, dass George entweder zusammenbricht oder ausrastet. Er ist nicht ganz so empfindlich, wie sie scheinbar alle glauben.

George verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Heilerin Dowes hat mir ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie sich einen Dreck darum schert, wie alt ich bin und wie peinlich mir das Ganze wäre und dass sie keinerlei Probleme damit hätte, mir in aller Öffentlichkeit den Hintern zu versohlen, sollte ich ihr in der nächsten Zeit noch einmal wegen innerer Explosionen unter die Augen kommen", berichtet er, „Ich schätze, das ist ihre Art, mir mitzuteilen, dass ich ihr Lieblingspatient war."

Ron lacht auf und einen Augenblick lang ist beinahe alles gut. George genießt das Gefühl. „Jetzt im Ernst", grinst Ron, „Du bist wieder gesund? Keine Explosionen mehr?" George nickt. „Keine Explosionen mehr", berichtet er, „Ich musste irgendwelche furchtbare Medizin schlucken und versprechen, mich in der nächsten Zeit von meinen Explodier-Federkiel-Prototypen fernzuhalten. Und wie geht's dir? Steht mein Laden noch? Ansonsten drohen dir nämlich furchtbare Strafen."

Sein Vater schüttelt betont missbilligend den Kopf, kann sein breites Grinsen jedoch nur schlecht hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand verbergen. „Also wirklich", sagt er amüsiert, „Seid nett zueinander."

Ron hat es sich auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht und stöhnt bei Georges Frage leise auf. „Ehrlich", antwortet er düster, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das aushältst. All diese winzigen Kinder, die ihre Eltern anbetteln, dass sie ihnen doch bittebitte dieses und jenes kaufen sollen. Dauernd habe ich Angst, dass sie was runterwerfen oder kaputtmachen und die Eltern sind ja noch viel schlimmer als die Kinder! Die achten überhaupt nicht auf ihre kleinen Rotzlöffel, sondern stehen selbst mit total verzücktem Gesicht vor den Scherzartikeln und schwelgen offenbar in Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit."

„Eines ist jedenfalls ganz klar", kommentiert ihr Dad Rons kleine Schimpftirade gelassen, „Du wirst mal ein ganz wundervoller Vater werden. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Enkel werden nicht als _Rotzlöffel _aufwachsen. Dafür wird Hermione schon sorgen." George prustet los, mitten in seinen Tee hinein, und als er Rons entsetztes Gesicht sieht, lacht er noch lauter. „Was heißt denn hier _Vater_?", erkundigt sich Ron entrüstet, „Wer sagt denn, dass ich Kinder haben will?"

George kichert immer weiter, während Ron sich darüber ereifert, ob es denn nicht reichen würde, dass Bill demnächst Vater wird und ob Charlie sich nicht erst einmal eine Beziehung zulegen sollte, bevor er, Ron, an der Reihe sei, seine Eltern mit Enkelkindern zu beglücken. „Wer bekommt Enkelkinder?", erkundigt sich Molly, als sie mit einer Tasse Tee für Ron ins Wohnzimmer spaziert. „Du und Dad", gibt Ron gereizt zurück, „Hermione ist schwanger mit Drillingen, habe ich das noch nicht erwähnt?"

Molly streicht ihm über die Haare und antwortet zerstreut, „Das ist schön, mein Schatz". Ron schnaubt leise auf, George bekommt Schluckauf vor Lachen und Arthur schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Hör nicht auf den Jungen", versichert er seiner Frau, „Ron hat nur gerade Muffensausen, was wohl passiert, wenn er eines Tages mal Vater wird." Ron bekommt vor Verlegenheit knallrote Flecken auf den Wangen und beginnt, mit lauter Stimme über die Verkaufszahlen des letzten Tages zu sprechen.

„Jetzt lasst doch den Kleinen in Ruhe", verlangt Molly gutmütig, „Er hat ja noch ein paar Jährchen Zeit. Und übrigens ist das Essen fertig. Kommt ihr rüber in die Küche?" Ihre drei Männer stehen gehorsam auf und verkneifen sich brav jeglichen Kommentar über Kindererziehung, sondern genießen die heiße Suppe und die ungewöhnlich heitere Stimmung.

George ist froh, dass er nach Hause gekommen ist.

_tbc._


	8. Teil 8

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Ich kann nichts sagen außer: es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das für den nächsten Teil nicht der Fall sein wird. Und ich gebe zu, dass es mir große Probleme bereitet hat, Fleur zu schreiben, aus einem einfachen Grund: imitiert man ihren französischen Akzent nun im Geschrieben oder nicht? Ich bitte um Kommentare.

**Außerdem: **Dieses Kapitel ist **Windspiel** gewidmet. Weil sie mich daran erinnert hat, dass diese Geschichte dringend ein Update braucht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Acht**

i)

Angelina hat sieben zerknüllte, mit schwarzer Tinte beschriebene Pergamente vor sich liegen und weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Was sie beim achten anders machen soll, damit es nicht sofort wieder in die falsche Richtung wandert und nicht zu gebrauchen ist. Es ist, als hätte sie ihren Federkiel nicht unter Kontrolle; oder nein, als würde ihre Hand aufschreiben, was Angelina fühlt, ohne ihr Hirn dazwischen zu schalten. Und das geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Nicht für eine verdammte Hausaufgabe.

Angelina seufzt und streicht sich müde über die Augen. Es ist gerade mal halb elf am Vormittag, sie sitzt in Alicias gemütlicher Küche, weil es hier warm ist und vertraut, selbst wenn Alicia gerade arbeiten ist und die Wohnung merkwürdig leer sein müsste (aber sie ist es nicht so sehr wie Angelinas eigene und Alicia stört es nicht, wenn ihre Freundin hier ist). Es ist Donnerstag und Donnerstag bedeutet, dass Angelina keine Vorlesungen oder Seminare hat.

Eigentlich würde sie gerne schlafen oder sich wegträumen (dorthin, dorthin wo -) oder einfach auf der Couch liegen, eingewickelt in eine flauschige Decke, die tröstlich und schwach nach Alicia und nach Kamillentee mit Honig riecht. Angelina würde die Augen schließen und versuchen zu vergessen, wo sie ist und wer sie ist und was sie macht und was in ihrem Leben alles schiefgegangen ist. Es kann nicht wahr sein, denkt sie verschwommen, es kann nicht. Das alles passiert nicht ihr. Nicht _ihr_.

Stattdessen hat Alicia sie geweckt, bevor sie zur Arbeit musste, hat ihr Frühstück gemacht und Angelina gezwungen, etwas Toast zu essen. Sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber Angelina weiß, warum: ihre Freunde denken, dass sie zu dünn wird. Dass sie vor lauter Traurigkeit vergisst zu essen. Dabei hat sie nur einfach keinen Appetit, weil nichts mehr schmeckt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hat.

Alicia hat gelächelt, während sie ihren Kaffee getrunken hat, und hat munter geplaudert, hat von der Arbeit erzählt und von dem, was sie heute vermutlich lernen wird, und Angelina hat sich gefragt, woher ihre Freundin die Kraft nimmt, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und Menschen zu heilen, wenn sie gleichzeitig miterleben muss, wie sich der Eine, dem Alicia so gerne helfen würde, nicht wirklich helfen lässt. Angelina hat keine Antwort.

Sie hat Alicia versprochen, etwas für die Uni zu tun und nicht nur herumzusitzen und dem Tag dabei zuzuschauen, wie er an ihr vorübergleitet. Und nur deshalb plagt sich Angelina nun mit diesem verfluchten Essay, der doch, ihrer Ansicht nach, sowieso nichts mit ihrem Studium zu tun hat. Sie studiert Magisches Recht, was interessieren ihre Dozenten da die Hintergründe? Was hat ihre persönliche Erfahrung mit ihrer Entscheidung zu tun, mit ihren Leistungen?

Angelina legt die Feder beiseite und greift nach dem siebten Pergament. Vorsichtig zieht sie es auseinander, glättet es mit ihren Fingern und liest die Zeilen, die sie vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten geschrieben hat, bevor es nicht mehr weiterging, bevor wieder alles in ihr hochkam und sie eine Pause machen musste und wütend und verzweifelt das Pergament zerknüllt hat, weil es viel zu persönlich war, um jemals abgegeben zu werden.

_Was mich dazu bewogen hat, mein Studium aufzunehmen? Was denken Sie denn? Wollten Sie etwa nicht Magisches Recht studieren, um all denen zu helfen, die unschuldig verurteilt und verfolgt wurden? Und um die zur Strecke zu bringen, die es verdient hatten? Wenn Sie darauf mit „Nein" antworten können, müssen Sie in einem anderen Jahrhundert aufgewachsen sein als ich._

_Erinnern Sie sich an den Krieg? Ich schon. Ich habe ihn gehasst. Wirklich gehasst. Diesen verdammten Psychopathen, der sämtliche Muggelgeborene ausrotten oder als Sklaven der Reinblüter halten wollte. Wie verdreht und krank kann ein einzelner Mensch denn sein? Wie viel Wut muss in einem brodeln, dass man bereit ist, Unschuldige zu foltern und zu töten? Wie arrogant muss man sein, um denken zu können, dass man besser ist als die Anderen? Mehr wert? _

_Und was ist ein Menschenleben überhaupt wert? Galleonen? Schmerzen, Tränen, Trauer? In welcher Währung wird bezahlt? Wenn Sie es mir sagen, gehe ich hin und zahle den Preis. _

_Ich habe Freunde verloren. Im Krieg. Weil sie mutig waren und tapfer und noch an Gerechtigkeit glaubten (mehr, als ich es derzeit tue; mehr, als ich es nach diesem verfluchten Krieg noch kann), weil sie bereit waren, für ihre Überzeugung zu kämpfen, weil sie nicht einfach den Kopf drehen und wegschauen wollten, wenn etwas Furchtbares passiert. _

_Wo war unser Ministerium? Wo war unser Zaubereiminister, als der Dunkle Lord wiederkehrte? Er hat es verleugnet. Er hat es als Lügen und Ammenmärchen abgetan. Er hat diejenigen bestraft, die an die Wahrheit glaubten und sie verkündeten, um den Anderen klar zu machen, was wirklich passiert. Ich war dabei, als Dolores Umbridge Strafarbeiten verteilte, weil Harry Potter die Wahrheit sagte, die Wahrheit, die unbequem war und die verleugnet wurde, um einer Massenpanik entgegenzuwirken._

_Ich war dabei, als Dolores Umbridge aufhörte, _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _praktisch zu unterrichten, sondern uns Texte zu lesen gab, die harmlos waren und uns nichts beibrachten. Was hätte es mir genutzt, wenn ich auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen und mich und meine Freunde verteidigen müsste und alles, was ich tun könnte, wäre, mein verdammtes Lehrbuch aus der Tasche zu holen und einem Todesser an den Kopf zu werfen, weil man uns nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet hat?_

_Manchmal höre ich noch ihre Stimme: _„Aber gegen wen sollten Sie sich verteidigen müssen? Dort draußen ist nichts und niemand, der Ihnen etwas Böses will. Sie sind hier sicher. Sie brauchen keine Verteidigungssprüche."

_Das Ministerium hatte sie geschickt und sie machte ihre Aufgabe gut. Sie kämpfte gegen die Wahrheit und sie schaffte es, die Häuserrivalität weiter aufflackern zu lassen, indem sie den Slytherins mehr Freiheiten gewährte als den Anderen. Im Gegenzug arbeiteten die Slytherins für sie und gegen ihre Klassenkameraden. Gerechtigkeit? Gerechtigkeit sieht anders aus._

_Gerechtigkeit ist, wenn man nicht wegsieht, wenn ein Muggelgeborener beschimpft und verhext wird. Gerechtigkeit ist, wenn man etwas dagegen unternimmt. Wenn man für Gleichheit eintritt. Wenn man keinen wahnsinnigen, psychopathischen Massenmörder unterstützt. Indirekt hat das Ministerium das getan, weil es der Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit verschwiegen hat. Warum? Hatten unsere feinen Minister Angst? Bestimmt hatten sie das. Ich hatte auch Angst. Um mich, meine Familie, meine Freunde. Und trotzdem. _

_Wozu noch Justiz, wenn es doch sowieso keine Gerechtigkeit mehr gibt? _

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Ich weiß nur, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es ihnen schuldig zu sein. All denen, die im Krieg gestorben sind, weil sie für die gute Sache gekämpft haben. Meinen Freunden. Denen, die noch Ideale hatten und die bereit waren, für diese Ideale sogar zu sterben. _

_Und jetzt? Ist unsere Gesellschaft jetzt gerecht? Muggelgeborene werden nicht mehr so stark diskriminiert. Endlich. Es gibt keinen Irren mehr, der durchsetzen will, dass Reinblüter die Welt regieren. Warum ich dann studiere? Gerechtigkeit hat zwei Seiten. Es reicht nicht, dass die Muggelgeborenen endlich die Anerkennung bekommen, die ihnen gebührt. Zu Gerechtigkeit gehört auch, dass diejenigen ihre Strafe bekommen, die-_

Angelina starrt das Pergament an und schließt die Augen. Ihr Atem geht flach und schnell und sie kann nicht ganz begreifen, dass all diese Worte, schwarz auf weiß, mit hübsch geschwungenen Buchstaben, wirklich von ihr stammen. Sie hat nicht gewusst, wie viel Wut in ihr brennt, wenn sie nur das Ventil öffnet. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass sie ihre Trauer so sehr mit Wut zu bekämpfen versuchen würde, würde man ihr nur die Möglichkeit geben.

(Sie hat ein bisschen Angst vor sich selbst. Sie war doch früher nicht so. Und ist es auch heute nicht, wenn nur jemand da ist, wenn nur Alicia neben ihr sitzt und ihr eine Tasse Tee reicht und mit ruhiger Stimme Angelinas Zittern wegstreichelt.)

Die anderen sechs Pergamente sind nicht besser. Angelina hat noch das ganze Wochenende über Zeit, diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben, aber sie weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen wird, etwas ... _Normales _zustande zu bringen. Oder ob es immer so enden wird. Ob sie immer wütend und traurig werden wird und niemals objektiv. Wie sollte sie auch. Der Krieg war persönlich. Er ging sie etwas an, sie, er hat ihr etwas geraubt, ihre Unschuld, ihre Jugend, _Fred_.

Sie kann es nicht, stellt sie fest. Wie hat sie nur einmal denken können, dass sie in der Magischen Strafverfolgung arbeiten könnte, dass sie Urteile über jemanden fällen kann, den sie nicht kennt und von dem sie nichts weiß, dass sie jemanden verteidigen könnte, als Pflichtverteidiger, obwohl ihr bewusst ist, dass dieser Jemand schuldig ist, dass er Menschen gefoltert hat? Wie hat sie jemals denken können, dass dieser Beruf das Richtige für sie ist?

Angelina zwingt sich, ruhig weiterzuatmen, als sie spürt, wie eine Welle an Panik droht, über sie hinwegzuschwappen, sie zu verschlingen, sie darunter zu begraben. Sie schnappt nach Luft und wischt mit dem Arm die zerknüllten Pergamente vom Tisch, damit sie sie nicht mehr sehen muss. Sie donnert ihren Federkiel gegen die Wand und schaut zu, wie schwarze Tintensprenkel sich auf der hellen Tapete ausbreiten.

Auf dem Herd pfeift der Teekessel, den sie vorhin mit Wasser gefüllt hat. Angelina schiebt ihren Stuhl nach hinten und steht auf, holt eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und legt einen Teebeutel hinein, bevor sie ihn mit heißem Wasser übergießt. Sie lässt einen Löffel voll Honig dazugleiten und stellt sich vor, es wäre Alicia, die ihr den Tee zubereitet, stellt es sich vor, damit er besser schmeckt, weil sie Angst hat, dass ihr nichts mehr gelingt, nicht einmal mehr Teekochen.

Mit der heißen Tasse in der Hand geht sie zum Fenster und schaut hinaus. Draußen hat der Wind buntes Herbstlaub auf die Gassen geweht und die Blätter wirbeln und tanzen. Sie sehen bunt und fröhlich aus und in Angelinas Magengegend zieht es, weil sie sich so dringend wünscht, das auch wieder zu können: das Leben zu genießen, in vollen Zügen, den Kopf frei zu haben von düsteren Gedanken, einfach leben und lachen und sich vom Wind treiben lassen.

Sie legt ihre Stirn an die Scheibe und schließt die Augen, versucht, sich zu beruhigen, die Wut wieder abzuschütteln, die sich wie ein hungriges Tier an ihr festgesaugt hat. Es ist schwieriger als erwartet. Draußen wartet eine ganze Welt und alles, woran Angelina denken kann, ist die Vergangenheit und das, was verloren gegangen ist. So viele Jahre, denkt sie, noch so viele Jahre, die vor ihr liegen und mit Leben gefüllt werden wollen. So viele Jahre.

Und der Gedanke macht ihr Angst.

ii)

Seitdem er um neun Uhr die Tür entzaubert hat, steht die Ladenglocke kaum still und bimmelt leise ihr fröhliches Lied. George beantwortet geduldig die unzähligen Fragen seiner kleinen Kunden und amüsiert sich ein wenig, als ihn ein Junge mit sehr ernster Stimme fragt, ob er vielleicht in ein paar Jahren auch in einem Scherzartikelladen arbeiten kann, wenn seine Noten gut genug sind. George sagt „Na klar" und zerzaust ihm die blonden Haare und es gibt ihm einen Stich ins Herz, wie sehr ihn der Junge deswegen anstrahlt.

Die Mutter des Kleinen verdreht gutmütig die Augen und meint „Darüber reden wir aber nochmal, Castor" und George zuckt zusammen, weil er sich automatisch fragt, ob es auch einen Pollux gibt. Er bringt ein Lächeln zustande und schenkt dem Jungen einen knallroten Juxzauberstab, als die Mutter nicht hinsieht. „Aber pssst!", macht George verschwörerisch und Castor nickt mit großen Augen und sieht George an, als wäre er ein Held.

Ron hat den Laden gut in Schuss gehalten, stellt George zufrieden fest. Die Regale sind aufgefüllt, alle Produkte sind vorhanden und in Reih und Glied so aufgestellt, dass man sie gut anschauen kann. Die Kasse hat gestimmt und Ron hat sogar ein Pergament hinterlassen, auf dem er notiert hat, dass im Lager nur noch eine Kiste Langziehohren vorhanden ist. Es scheint, als wären sie der Renner unter den diesjährigen Hogwartsschülern, die regelmäßig Bestellungen aufgeben.

George hat gut geschlafen. Viel besser als in der Nacht davor, als ihn Alicias trauriges Gesicht begleitet hat und seine Gedanken sich immer wieder im Kreis drehten. Stattdessen hat er gestern mit seinen Eltern und Ron zu Abend gegessen, hat ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch zustande gebracht und ist dann in Charlies Zimmer eingeschlafen, weil er in (_seinem und Freds_) dem anderen nicht sein wollte. Er hat dem Haus zugehört, wie es sich gegen den Wind wehrte und dann sind ihm irgendwann die Augen zugefallen und er hat tief und traumlos geschlafen.

Heute Morgen ist nur seine Mutter noch zu Hause gewesen; Dad und Ron waren bereits auf Arbeit. Seine Mum hat ihm Tee gekocht und Sandwichs gemacht, für die Mittagspause, damit er etwas zu essen hat, und George hat „Danke" gesagt und sie beim Abschied kurz auf die Wange geküsst. Er hat sich nicht umgedreht, als er gegangen ist, doch er glaubt, dass seine Mum geweint hat (und er hat es nicht sehen wollen).

Und jetzt, jetzt kann er ein bisschen verloren gehen in all dem Trubel, der im Laden herrscht. Er fühlt sich wohl, als wären die Scherzartikel alte Freunde, die er länger nicht getroffen hat, und er begrüßt jeden einzelen von ihnen still. Sickel, Knuts und sogar Galleonen wandern in die Kasse und vereinzelt wird George von besorgten Kunden gefragt, ob es ihm wieder besser gehe, man habe von seinem Unfall gehört und hoffentlich sei nichts Schlimmes passiert.

George lacht und winkt ab und erklärt, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei (Ist es das?), aber irgendwo in ihm tut es merkwürdig gut, dass es Menschen gibt, Menschen, die ihn gar nicht richtig kennen, und die trotzdem wissen wollen, wie es ihm geht, auch wenn bestimmt die Hälfte nur höfliche Floskeln sind.

Er bekommt nicht mit, wie sich die Tür öffnet und jemand hereinkommt, den er kennt. Er merkt es erst, als Lee vor ihm an der Kassentheke steht und ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickt. Und plötzlich ist George nervös. Weil er keine Ahnung mehr hat, wie man sich Freunden gegenüber verhält, wie man etwas wieder gut macht, was man so kolossal gegen die Wand gefahren hat, wie man Lee sagt, dass er einem fehlt.

„Hallo", sagt George und versteift sich. Lee grinst. „Hi", antwortet er lässig, „Ich bräuchte da ein paar Wunderknaller und sonstigen Kleinkram. Ich habe gehört, der Laden hier soll ganz gut sein?" George verdreht die Augen, aber er kennt Lee gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es ein Versöhnungsangebot ist, ein Lass-uns-die-Sache-vergessen und er ist nur allzu bereit, darauf einzugehen.

(Er ist nur allzu bereit, alles zu tun außer darüber zu reden, außer sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, was Lee ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat und umgedreht.)

„Ist er auch", stimmt George zu und sieht Lee nachdenklich an. Es ist unfair, denkt er verschwommen, es ist unfair, dass man es Lee körperlich nicht anmerken kann, wie schlecht es ihm geht, wie schlecht es ihm gehen muss, denn schließlich steckt er doch in der gleichen Situation wie sie alle. George gibt sich einen Ruck. „Warum bist du hier? Ich meine", verbessert er sich, als Lee bereits den Mund öffnet, „Warum bist du wirklich hier? Komm mir nicht mit der Scherzartikelnummer. Ich kenne dich zu lange und zu gut."

„Achja?", erwidert Lee leise und klingt merkwürdig verletzt, „In letzter Zeit hatte ich da, ehrlich gesagt, meine Zweifel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mich überhaupt noch kennst. Ob du auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon hast, wie es mir geht. Und, was das Schlimmste ist: ob es dich überhaupt interessiert oder ob es dir sowieso egal ist. Sag mir das, George."

George starrt ihn an und es ist, als hätte jemand mit einer Handbewegung alle Wörter aus seinem Kopf entfernt. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, und je länger er wartet, desto zynischer und verbitterter wird das schmale Lächeln in Lees Gesicht.

„Schade", murmelt Lee und steckt die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, „Ich dachte wirklich, wir könnten uns vielleicht wieder zusammenraufen, irgendwie. Ich meine – wir kennen uns so lange, wir waren befreundet, Merlin nochmal, wir haben gemeinsam die ganze Schule auf den Kopf gestellt. _Weißt du das noch? _Und jetzt willst du das alles wegwerfen? Oder willst du sowieso dein ganzes Leben wegwerfen und denkst dir, du könntest ja mit unserer Freundschaft mal anfangen? Verdammt, George, rede mit mir!"

Er ist nicht laut geworden, aber die Art und Weise, wie er die letzten Sätze herausgezischt hat, die Verzweiflung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, sind schlimmer als es jeder Wutanfall sein könnte.

George denkt, dass es vollkommen und ganz und gar surreal ist. Dass er hier steht und sein Leben gerade zerfällt, während um ihn herum all die Kinder toben, die sich juchzend Scherzartikel aussuchen und fröhlich lachen und ihre Mütter an den Roben ziehen, um sie auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. George fühlt sich wie ein Außenseiter, wie der Fremde, den man anstarrt und auf den man mit dem Finger zeigt. Wie ein Aussätziger, wie jemand, der Anderen die Freude stiehlt und stattdessen in Melancholie versinkt. Er hat doch niemals so werden wollen.

(Er hat doch niemals so werden können. Nicht er, George Weasley, Streichespieler und Gute-Laune-Mensch. Da muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen. Das hier ist nicht sein Leben. Ganz sicher nicht.)

Es tut weh, was Lee ihm vorwirft (und gleichzeitig stimmt es ein Stück weit, oder etwa nicht?). „Nein, verdammt", faucht George mit einer Intensität, die ihn erschreckt und beunruhigt und freut zugleich (wenn er noch wütend werden kann, sind noch Gefühle da und Gefühle sind _gut_, Gefühle bedeuten, dass er noch am Leben ist), „Nein, ich will das nicht wegwerfen, es ist nur so ... so ..."

„So verflucht beschissen, dass wir nur noch zu zweit sind", beendet Lee den Satz und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. George schluckt schwer, krallt sich mit den Händen an der Kasse fest und flüstert „Ja" um den Kloß in seinem Hals herum. „Ich weiß", sagt Lee und seine Augen halten George fest, halten ihn davon ab, wahnsinnig zu werden in diesem Moment, „Ich weiß. Geht mir auch so. Also tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf, dich abzukapseln. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Wir schaffen alles. Weißt du nicht mehr?"

George zuckt die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung", antwortet er, „Ich glaube, ich hab's vergessen. Dass es sich besser anfühlt, wenn man etwas nicht alleine machen muss. Ich war nie alleine. Und jetzt -" „Bist du es auch nicht", fällt ihm Lee scharf ins Wort und wirft ihm einen genervten Blick zu, „Mensch, George. Kapierst du es nicht oder willst du es nicht kapieren? Deine gesamte Familie sorgt sich um dich. Ginny kommt extra aus Hogwarts, Charlie aus Rumänien, nur um sicherzugehen, dass du halbwegs in Ordnung bist. Deine Mum und dein Dad würden alles für dich tun. Ganz zu schweigen von deinen Freunden."

George betrachtet die Kasse und lässt Lees kleine Rede über sich regnen. Irgendwo weiß er, dass Lee Recht hat, aber- „Ich will das nicht", sagt er fest und hebt nun doch wieder den Blick, „Ich will kein Mitleid, verstehst du? Ich bin-" „Ein Volltrottel, das bist du", knurrt Lee und spricht so schnell weiter, dass George gar keine andere Wahl hat als weiterhin zuzuhören, „Wir bemitleiden dich doch nicht, wir leiden mit dir, verflucht nochmal. Ich hab's dir schonmal gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es gerne für dämliche Idioten wie meinen besten Freund: uns allen geht's ebenso beschissen wie dir. Also gib uns endlich die Möglichkeit, das gemeinsam wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen."

„Fertig mit den Beleidigungen?", will George aufgebracht wissen und möchte eigentlich noch hinzufügen, dass das hier immerhin _sein _Laden ist und dass er es nicht so gerne hat, wenn er da angefaucht wird, aber Lee scheint das nicht weiter zu kümmern. „Nein!", schnaubt Lee und seine Augen blitzen, „Ich habe gerade erst angefangen! Ansonsten traut sich ja offenbar keiner, mal so mit dir zu reden, weil sie alle denken, du wärst aus Porzellan und würdest beim kleinsten Bisschen kaputtgehen."

(Und George kommt nicht umhin, ihm da Recht zu geben.)

„Ich habe es satt, dass du einen auf waidwundes Reh machst und dich abkapselst und deine gesamte Familie und all deine Freunde von dir wegschiebst als wären wir Abschaum, als wären wir zu doof oder zu unsensibel, um zu begreifen, was in dir vorgeht. Aber weißt du was? Du tust uns damit verdammt weh. Es reicht nicht, dass wir alle damit zu kämpfen haben, dass Fred auf einmal nicht mehr da ist, nein, stattdessen müssen wir uns auch noch damit herumplagen, dass du beschlossen hast, dein beschissenes Leben wegzuwerfen und alle, denen du etwas bedeutest, mit in den Abgrund zu nehmen.

Hast du dir deine Mutter mal angeschaut? Oder Angelina? Alicia? Verdammt, George, ein Blinder kann sehen, wie mies es ihnen geht und wie sehr sie leiden und zwar nicht nur wegen Fred, sondern auch wegen dir, weil es sich anfühlt, als wäre nicht nur Fred tot, sondern du auch, begreifst du das denn nicht? Und wir bemühen uns nach Leibeskräften, aber du hältst uns immer auf Abstand und nach jedem Lichtblick ist die Schwärze nur noch schlimmer. Immer, wenn ich denke, jetzt geht es vorwärts, jetzt wird alles besser, passiert wieder irgendwas und du verkriechst dich erneut in deinem Schneckenhaus und wir stehen draußen und müssen zuschauen und am liebsten würde ich -"

George ist es ein Rätsel, wie Lee ihm all diese Dinge sagen kann, ohne dabei laut zu werden. Er zittert ein bisschen, aber Lee zittert mehr und gerade klammert er sich an der Theke fest und ringt nach Atem, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", erkundigt sich George leise und Lee lacht freudlos auf. „Weil du hier nicht weglaufen kannst", teilt er ihm mit, „Und weil ich mich nicht mehr wegschicken lasse. Nicht von dir." Er schweigt kurz und schaut dann auf, mitten in Georges Gesicht. „Was glaubst du denn?", fragt er leise zurück, „Weil du mir fehlst, du blöder Idiot. Weil es mir wehtut, was du mit deinem Leben machst. Weil ich meinen besten Freund zurück haben will."

George schweigt und schaut weg. Er glaubt, dass er sonst gleich ganz unmännlich anfangen wird mit Heulen, wenn er weiterhin in Lees verletztes Gesicht sieht. „Und", setzt Lee da wieder an, „Weil ich Karten habe. Quidditch. Am Samstag. Oliver spielt und sogar Katie kommt mit, weil sie erst am Sonntag dran ist, und wenn du nicht Ja sagst, prügele ich dich eigenhändig dorthin. Klar?"

George schluckt. Und nickt. „Klar", macht er mit rauer Stimme und starrt weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Die Glocke bimmelt leise. Lee ist gegangen.

iii)

Fleur öffnet die Tür und obwohl Ron weiß, dass es unhöflich ist und dass man sowieso noch nichts erkennen kann, starrt er trotzdem auf ihren Bauch und versucht zu begreifen, dass darin ein Baby heranwächst. „'Allo, Ron", lächelt sie und streicht sich ein paar verirrte, blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „Du willst bestimmt zu Bill, n'est-ce pas?" Ron nickt, weil er zu mehr nicht in der Lage ist, weil Fleur ihren Zauber nun einmal nicht verloren hat.

Fleur schiebt Ron in Richtung Wohnzimmer und erzählt, dass Bill noch unterwegs ist, ein bisschen einkaufen, aber dass er sicher gleich kommen wird und dass das Abendessen schon fertig ist, wenn Ron also Hunger haben sollte ...? Ron ist beinahe überfordert mit soviel Freundlichkeit und fragt sich verwirrt, ob Fleur dank der Hormone gerade ihre mütterliche Seite entdeckt.

Er wird in einen flauschigen Sessel gedrückt, direkt neben dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und vor dem Fenster, das jetzt nur den Blick freigibt auf den nachtblauen Himmel, aber von dem aus man tagsüber das Meer betrachten kann, das gegen die Felsen schlägt und hungrig am Land leckt, als würde es sich mit seinem Seereich noch nicht begnügen.

„Ähm ... Etwas Eintopf wäre toll, ja", murmelt er und schaut zu, wie Fleur in der Küche verschwindet. Ron mag Shell Cottage. Für ihn hat das Haus diese Mischung aus Abenteuer, Freiheit und Gemütlichkeit. Er fühlt sich wohl, hier, in diesem Sessel (es wäre ihm nur lieber, Bill käme endlich nach Hause, weil er nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, worüber er mit Fleur so reden soll).

„'ier, pour toi", reißt ihn Fleur aus seinen Gedanken und schiebt ein Tablett, vollgestellt mit einem großen, dampfenden Teller und einigen Scheiben Brot, auf seinen Knien ab. Sie drückt ihm einen Löffel in die Hand und lächelt. „Danke", erwidert Ron das Lächeln, „Das ... das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.", aber Fleur winkt nur ab und macht es sich auf der Couch bequem, während Ron schweigend den Gemüseeintopf probiert.

Er schmeckt besser als er erwartet hat. Und er ist so heiß, dass er Ron beinahe den anstrengenden Tag aus den Knochen brennt.

Fleur sieht ihm interessiert beim Essen zu und Ron bemüht sich seinerseits konzentriert, sich davon so wenig wie möglich aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Er hat nicht unbedingt gerne Zuschauer, wenn er Gemüseeintopf futtert. „Sehr gut", sagt er nach einer kleinen Weile und schaut vorsichtig zu Fleur, die sich offenbar über sein Lob freut. Ron schiebt sich hastig erneut den Löffel in den Mund, weil er nicht weiß, wie er Konversation mit seiner Schwägerin betreiben soll.

Dann fällt klappernd die Tür ins Schloss und rettet Ron aus seiner misslichen Lage. „Bin wieder da!", ruft Bill vom Flur aus und kommt dann pfeifend ins Wohnzimmer. Er wirft Ron einen leicht erstaunten Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts außer „Hallo, schön dich zu sehen" und beugt sich dann nach unten, um Fleur zu begrüßen.

Ron schaut automatisch beiseite und lieber auf seinen halbleeren Teller. Er findet es merkwürdig ... _vertraut _und _intim_, wenn man jemanden begrüßt, den man liebt, und er will Bill und Fleur dabei weder beobachten noch stören. (Er will im Gegenzug ja auch nicht, dass jemand dabei ist, wenn er Hermione begrüßt. So einfach ist das.)

„Du 'ast bestimmt großen Appetit", kann er Fleur sagen hören und im nächsten Moment ist sie bereits wieder in der Küche verschwunden und Ron traut sich, den Kopf zu heben. Bill sitzt einigermaßen verwundert auf dem Sofa und blickt zurück. „Du hast sie an einem ihrer besten Tage erwischt", wispert er so leise wie möglich, „So gute Laune hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie gekocht hat. Und man es offenbar ja auch essen kann, wenn ich mir deinen Teller so ansehe."

Ron verschluckt sich vor Lachen an seinem Eintopf und röchelt ein „Lecker!", als Fleur mit dem Teller für Bill wiederkommt. Sie nickt Ron erfreut zu und teilt Bill dann mit, dass sie oben im zukünftigen Kinderzimmer ist, um dort ein wenig für Ordnung zu sorgen. Bill sagt „Okay" und „Danke für den Eintopf" und dann essen er und Ron schweigend ein paar Minuten lang, während es im ersten Stock leise poltert.

„Versteh einer schwangere Frauen", murmelt Bill kopfschüttelnd, „Vorhin musste ich unbedingt noch nach Tinworth rüberapparieren, um ihr frische Äpfel zu besorgen, weil sie fuchsteufelswild wurde, weil der Obstkorb leer war, und jetzt komme ich nach Hause, sie strahlt, ist bester Laune, hat dich mit Essen versorgt und ist die Ruhe selbst. Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Haha", macht Ron trocken, „Denk nochmal nach, willst du diese Frage wirklich mir stellen? Ich bin alles andere als ein Experte, was Frauen angeht. In neun von zehn Fällen verstehe ich weder Mum noch Ginny noch Hermione. Das sagt doch schon alles." Bill lacht und schiebt sich sein letztes Stück Brot in den Mund, ehe er seinen leeren Teller auf dem Tisch abstellt. „Stimmt", muss er zugeben, „Aber glaub mir eines: schwanger sind Frauen nochmal ein ganzes Stück komplizierter."

Ron grinst und stellt sein Tablett neben Bills Teller ab. „Glaub ich dir", meint er und macht es sich in dem Sessel gemütlich. Das warme Kaminfeuer macht ihn ein wenig schläfrig, dabei wollte er eigentlich nur kurz vorbeischauen und dann nach Hause flohen. „Langen Tag gehabt?", erkundigt sich Bill, schwenkt seinen Zauberstab und lässt zwei leere Gläser sowie eine Karaffe voll Feuerwhisky herbeischweben, ehe er fragt „Du trinkst doch einen mit, oder?"

Ron nickt „Klar" und stopft sich ein Kissen in den Rücken. „Langen Tag kann man wohl sagen. Entweder bin ich innerhalb der zwei Tage, die ich im Scherzartikelladen ausgeholfen habe, vollkommen verweichlicht oder aber Kingsley hat in der Zwischenzeit ordentlich angezogen und hat sich zum kleinen Tyrannen entwickelt. Du glaubst ja gar nicht wie mir der Rücken wehtut von all den Flüchen, die ich lernen musste abzuwehren."

Bill kann sich nur mit Mühe das Grinsen verkneifen und beschäftigt sich lieber damit, die zwei Gläser mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit zu füllen. „Hier", sagt er und lässt das eine rüber zu Ron fliegen, „Cheers. Auf einen ruhigen Abend." „Auf einen ruhigen Abend!", stimmt Ron zu und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe er anfängt zu husten. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie stark das Zeug ist.

„Charlie hat geschrieben", erzählt Bill in die behagliche Stille hinein, „Er ist wieder gut in Rumänien angekommen. Aber er macht sich Sorgen. Um George." Ron verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wer von uns tut das nicht?", will er wissen und Bill seufzt zustimmend. „Außerdem", fährt er fort und man kann sein Lachen sehen und hören gleichzeitig, „findet Charlie, dass Percys Nase viel besser aussieht, seitdem Georgie draufgehauen hat."

Ron prustet los (_Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch!_ sagt die Hermione in seinem Kopf, _Oder findest du es etwa witzig, wenn dein einer Bruder den anderen schlägt?_) und auch Bill macht einen ziemlich erheiterten Eindruck. „Es stimmt aber", stellt Bill amüsiert fest, „Gut, die Brille sitzt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen schief, aber sonst ... kein Vergleich zu vorher!" Der Feuerwhisky in Rons Glas schwappt bedenklich, weil seine Hand vor Lachen so zittert, während Bill laut überlegt, ob man Percy darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht.

„Aufhören!", japst Ron, „Aufhören! Mir tut schon der Bauch weh vor Lachen ..." Bill hat gnädigerweise ein Einsehen und stellt seine Kommentare ein, sodass sich Ron langsam wieder beruhigen kann. Er nippt an seinem Feuerwhisky und trinkt ihn in vielen, kleinen Schlucken aus, bis ihm der Rauch aus den Ohren und Nasenlöchern steigt und sich diesmal Bill kaputtlacht, während Ron ein bisschen hilflos mit den Händen wedelt und versucht, den Dampf zu vertreiben, damit er nicht aussieht wie ein kaputter Schornstein. Es nützt jedoch nichts.

„Oh, Merlin", stößt Bill hervor, „Ich glaube, ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr so viel in so kurzer Zeit gelacht. Ist das nun gut oder traurig?" Ron zuckt die Achseln. „Weiß nicht", antwortet er leise, „Sagen wir: gut. Aber wir sollten wieder häufiger lachen. Finde ich. Und zwar nicht nur über Percys schiefe Nase." Bill grinst und meint leise und verschwörerisch: „Versuch mal, viel zum Lachen zu finden, wenn deine schwangere Frau dir den letzten Rest deiner Nerven raubt, weil du die falsche Schokolade gekauft hast." Ron bricht wieder in Gelächter aus und als Bill seinen Zauberstab schwenkt, füllen sich die Whiskyglässer erneut.

Oben im ersten Stück schüttelt Fleur den Kopf und murmelt „Männer".

* * *

_tbc._


	9. Teil 9

**Anmerkung:** Es gibt keine gute Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich ein dreiviertel Jahr für ein neues Kapitel gebraucht habe. Es gab (und gibt) nur so viel zu tun, so viel neben Schreiben, dass ich irgendwie keine Zeit gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, der eine oder andere Leser erinnert sich noch an diese Geschichte und freut sich vielleicht über die längst überfällige Fortsetzung.

Das heutige Kapitel möchte ich gerne **Windspiel** widmen. Dafür, dass sie mich daran erinnert hat, dass diese Geschichte es verdient hat, weiter erzählt zu werden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Neun**

i)

„Ja, doch", murmelt Alicia und gähnt, als sie barfuß den Flur entlang schlurft, um herauszufinden, was dieser Lärm vor ihrer Wohnungstür zu bedeuten. Obwohl sie eine ziemlich konkrete Vermutung hat, denn diese Stimme, die vor zwei Minuten laut nach ihr gerufen hat, klang sehr nach Katie. Jemand trommelt erneut energisch gegen die Tür und Alicia verdreht die Augen. „Ich komme ja schon!", ruft sie und wirft im Vorübergehen schnell einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche. 6.48 Uhr. Das ist selbst für Heilerlehrlinge früh und sie fragt sich, ob vielleicht etwas passiert ist, etwas Furchtbares, denn irgendwas muss doch geschehen sein, dass Katie freiwillig vor 9 Uhr aufsteht.

Alicia öffnet die Tür und ein erster Blick verrät ihr, dass definitiv nichts Furchtbares passiert ist. Katie strahlt ihr entgegen, das Gesicht ein einziges Lächeln, in den Händen hält sie drei riesige, braune Papiertüten, aus denen es verführerisch duftet, und Katie trompetet „Überraschung!" in einer Lautstärke, dass es Alicia wundert, dass ihre Nachbarn noch nicht Alarm geschlagen haben. „Morgen", lächelt Alicia ein bisschen ungläubig, „Komm rein, bevor du das ganze Haus aufweckst, du Verrückte."

„Wieso?", will Katie verwirrt wissen, stellt die Tüten im Flur ab und schlüpft aus Schuhen, Jacke und Schal, „Hast du etwa noch geschlafen?" Alicia schaut an sich herunter und fragt sich, ob das nicht eindeutig ist, so, wie sie gerade aussieht, mit Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel und schlafzerknittertem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?", erwidert sie daher halb amüsiert und halb sarkastisch, aber es ist an Katie sowieso verloren, weil ihre gute Laune Alicias Restmüdigkeit einfach wegspült. „Ist Angelina bei dir?", erkundigt sich Katie, während sie sich erneut ihre Tüten schnappt und damit in Alicias Küche spaziert.

Alicia nickt. „Schläft auf dem Sofa", antwortet sie, „Irgendwie war ihr gestern Abend nicht danach, in ihre leere Wohnung zurückzugehen." „Prima", stellt Katie fest, platziert die Tüten auf dem Tisch und macht sich an den Schränken zu schaffen, um Teller und Tassen herauszukramen, „Das würde nämlich erklären, warum mir bei ihr niemand die Tür aufgemacht hat. Außer ihrem Nachbarn, aber mit dem wollte ich dann doch nicht so gerne frühstücken. Obwohl er süß aussah, so mit zerstrubbeltem Haar und in einem viel zu großen T-Shirt."

Alicia schmunzelt und ergänzt „Und vermutlich hat der arme Kerl einen leichten Schock bekommen, als ihm aufgefallen ist, dass ein Quidditchstar in seinem Treppenhaus steht und morgens vor sieben schon bei jemandem Sturm klingelt." Katie winkt ab und beschäftigt sich damit, ihre riesigen Tüten auszuräumen. „Kannst du vielleicht Kaffee kochen?", bittet sie Alicia, „Du weißt doch, meiner wird immer ungenießbar. Und vielleicht sollten wir dann Lina mal wecken, damit sie das beste Frühstück der Welt nicht verpasst." Alicia lacht und greift nach ihrem Teekessel, um ihn mit Wasser zu füllen. Sie dreht die Herdplatte auf die höchste Stufe und löffelt dunkles, duftendes Kaffeepulver in die Presse, die sie zu ihrem Einzug von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hat.

„Irgendwann", sagt Alicia, „werde ich dir beibringen, wie man Kaffee kocht. Ehrlich. So schwierig ist das doch nicht. Und du kannst nicht den Rest deines Lebens in Cafés frühstücken, nur weil dir dann jemand diese schwierige Aufgabe abnimmt." Katie legt Croissants und Blaubeermuffins auf einen Teller, Pfannkuchen auf einen zweiten, holt vorsichtig eine Schüssel mit Rührei aus den Tüten hervor, dann eine mit gebackenen Bohnen, und platziert mehrere Scheiben Toast in einem kleinen Brotkörbchen. „Ganz einfach", meint sie, zuckt die Achseln und zwinkert Alicia zu, „Kaffeekochen wird ein weiterer Punkt auf der langen Liste an Voraussetzungen für einen Freund."

Bevor sie sich zurückhalten kann, hat Alicia schon betont beiläufig „Oliver kann das ganz gut" gesagt und rettet sich kichernd ins Wohnzimmer, um Angelina zu wecken, während Katies empörter Blick und ein lautes „Unverschämt!" ihr folgen. Alicia lässt sich davon nicht stören (im Gegenteil, eher bestätigen, aber sie wird den Teufel tun und Katie das verraten), sondern schleicht sich leise ins Wohnzimmer. Angelina hat die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen und von draußen fällt Licht der Straßenlaternen in den Raum. „Lina", flüstert Alicia, „Lina, bist du wach?"

Angelina ist auf dem Sofa unter mindestens zwei Decken vergraben und grummelt unwillig. Beinahe hätte Alicia vergessen, wie morgenmuffelig Angelina sein kann, wenn man sie zu früh weckt. Beinahe. Sieben Jahre Schlafsaal lassen sich nicht so einfach auslöschen und all die Schimpftiraden auf einen Tyrannen, der sie aus dem Bett wirft, um sie anschließend auf dem Quidditchfeld quälen zu können, schon gleich dreimal nicht. „Aufstehen!", lächelt Alicia und kommt näher, um neben Angelina in die Hocke zu gehen, „Komm schon, du Schlafmütze."

„Früh!", stößt Angelina hervor und vergräbt ihren Kopf tiefer im Kissen, „Viel zu früh. Lärm. Warum? Lärm!" Nebenan in der Küche hat Katie das Radio angeschaltet und singt laut und fröhlich und schrecklich schief mit, während sie polternd irgendwas mit Töpfen oder Pfannen anstellt, was Alicia gar nicht so genau wissen möchte. Hauptsache, ihre Küche bleibt heil. „Katie hat Frühstück mitgebracht", versucht sie, Angelina unter der Decke hervorzulocken, „Und ich koche frischen Kaffee. Es gibt Pfannkuchen und Eier und ich glaube, sogar gebratenen Speck. Bist du dabei?"

Angelina grummelt noch ein bisschen, aber dann hebt sie den Kopf und dreht ihn zu Alicia. „Versprochen, dass du den Kaffee kochst?", erkundigt sie sich misstrauisch, „Ich trinke dieses Zeug nicht mehr, von dem Katie behauptet, es wäre der beste Kaffee der Insel." Alicia grinst. „Versprochen", sagt sie, „Kommst du jetzt raus? Du hast fünf Minuten zum Wachwerden, dann erwarten wir dich in der Küche. Und ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass wir dir einen Blaubeermuffin aufheben, wenn du zu spät bist." Es gibt Argumente, die funktionieren immer, und so schlägt Angelina widerwillig die Decke zurück und schlüpft in dicke Wollsocken.

„Warum ist Katie überhaupt so früh da?", will sie wissen und streckt sich, „Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Und dann noch diese unnatürlich gute Laune, zu dieser Uhrzeit." Alicia zuckt die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung", muss sie zugeben, „Aber das wird sie uns bestimmt gleich verraten." Gemeinsam gehen sie nach nebenan und finden eine singende und tanzende Katie vor, die wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Küche fegt. Auf dem Tisch hat sie ein wahres Festmahl aufgebaut und Angelina fragt sich verschwommen, ob sie etwas verpasst hat, irgendeinen Geburtstag vielleicht oder sonst etwas Wichtiges.

Der Teekessel pfeift und Alicia gießt Wasser in ihre Kaffeepresse, während Katie Angelina ein „Guten Morgen!" entgegenschmettert und sie auf einen Stuhl drückt. „Dreh mal die Musik leiser!", brüllt Angelina zurück und verdreht die Augen, als Katie „Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen!" ruft. Alicia erbarmt sich schließlich und macht das Radio leiser, damit sie zumindest ein Gespräch führen können. „Du bist ja verrückt!", erklärt Angelina kopfschüttelnd und deutet auf das Essen, „Wo hast du das her? Morgens vor 7 Uhr? Und warum bist du so früh wach? Und warum hast du so gute Laune?"

Alicia stellt die Presse auf dem winzigen Fleckchen ab, das auf der Tischplatte noch frei ist, und macht es sich neben Angelina bequem. Katie lässt sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sinken und grinst. „Immer der Reihe nach", verkündet sie, „Das Essen ist von _Madam Edwina's_. Für, naja, besondere Gäste öffnen sie auch mal ein bisschen früher. Und ich bin so früh wach, weil ich um 9 Uhr Training habe, aber vorher mit euch frühstücken wollte. Und ich habe so gute Laune, weil ..." Sie macht eine Kunstpause, bis Angelina es nicht mehr aushält und unter dem Tisch versucht, Katie gegen das Schienbein zu treten.

„Hey", beschwert sich Katie, „Ich brauche mein Bein noch. Du kannst ja gerne meinem Trainer erklären, warum ich für das nächste Spiel leider ausfalle." „Quatsch", erwidert Angelina seelenruhig, „So fest kann ich gar nicht treten. Und wenn doch, könnte dich Alicia schon wieder zusammenflicken." Alicia hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen und beschließt, sich besser nicht in diese Diskussion einzumischen. Stattdessen beschäftigt sie sich lieber damit, den Stempel der Presse nach unten zu drücken und sich Kaffee in ihre Tasse zu gießen. „Kaffee?", fragt sie in die Runde und erntet enthusiastisches Nicken. „Bitte", stöhnt Angelina, „Und ich bin dafür, dass Katie erst dann Kaffee bekommt, wenn sie uns ihre Überraschung verraten hat."

„Das ist gemein", findet Katie empört und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Alicia, du wirst das doch wohl nicht unterstützen. Das ist schlichtweg Erpressung!" Aber Alicia grinst nur breit und kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass dieser furchtbar frühe Morgen einer der besten in einer ganzen langen Reihe von Morgen ist. „Na gut", knurrt Katie und wirft Angelina einen finsteren Blick zu, „Du Sklaventreiber. Ich hoffe, ihr Zwei habt am Samstag noch nichts vor, denn wir, meine Lieben, haben Karten, um uns anzuschauen, wie unserem ehemaligen Käpt'n der Quaffel um die Ohren gehauen wird." Sie schaut strahlend in die Runde und Alicia schaut ein bisschen ungläubig zurück.

„Du hast Karten für das Quidditchspiel?", vergewissert sie sich, „Ehrlich?" Und Katie lacht und nickt und dann schreien sie alle drei gleichzeitig los, als wären sie wieder dreizehn und würden von der Profiliga träumen, von Besen so wunderschön, dass sie zum Fliegen fast zu schade wären, von Spielern, die schneller werfen als man sich vorstellen kann, von jubelnden Menschenmengen auf den Rängen, von Preisen und Lobeshymnen in den Zeitungen, von Ehre und Ruhm, aber vor allem von Freiheit, wie man sie nur erleben kann, wenn man auf einem Besen durch die Lüfte saust.

„Darauf müssen wir anstoßen", findet Alicia und alle drei rühren hastig Milch und Zucker in den Kaffee, heben ihre Tassen und lassen sie klirrend gegeneinander stoßen. „Auf die beste Freizeitbeschäftigung der Welt!", verkündet Alicia. „Auf unseren alten Käpt'n, dem die Anderen hoffentlich das Spiel ein bisschen schwierig machen!", grinst Angelina mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen, das Alicia schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. „Auf mich!", sagt Katie gut gelaunt, „Immerhin habe ich uns die Karten besorgt. Es geht doch nichts über ein paar Kontakte ..." Angelina verdreht die Augen und nimmt einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ach", macht Katie und seufzt behaglich, nachdem sie ihre Tasse halb ausgetrunken hat, „das wird ein Spaß werden. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Olivers Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er uns erklären muss, warum sie haushoch verloren haben." Angelina zerpflückt einen Blaubeermuffin und kichert. „Bestimmt hat er tausend Ausreden bereit", überlegt sie, „Ihr kennt ihn doch. Mit Sicherheit haben die Anderen den Schiedsrichter bestochen oder er war auf der Seite, auf der ihn die Sonne geblendet hat, oder hundert andere Ungerechtigkeiten. Der gute Wood kann nicht verlieren." Alicia lächelt und schaufelt sich Rührei auf den Teller, während ihre beiden Freundinnen sich gegenseitig mit albernen Ausreden überbieten.

Und obwohl ein neuer, langer Tag vor ihr liegt, den sie damit verbringen wird, kranken Menschen Beistand zu leisten, kann Alicia nicht anders, als zu denken, dass alles vielleicht doch noch gut werden wird. Sie hat Pfannkuchen und Toast vor sich stehen, der Kaffee schmeckt nicht zu stark, sondern genau richtig, in zwei Tagen wird sie ein Quidditchspiel sehen können und ihre beiden besten Freundinnen sitzen neben ihr und lachen. Katie kann das, denkt Alicia veschwommen, Katie kann das, einfach in eine Wohnung zu kommen und gute Laune mitzubringen und es nicht zu dulden, dass man sich in seiner Trauer vergräbt wie in einer dicken Decke.

Das Radio spielt leise Musik und sie sitzen und lachen und frühstücken, bis die Uhr halb neun schlägt und Katie aufspringt als hätte ihr jemand in den Hintern gehext. „Verdammt", jammert sie, „Ich muss los, ich muss mich noch umziehen und meine Trainingssachen zusammensuchen und dann muss ich rüberflohen und, Merlin, mein Trainer wird mich _umbringen_!" Angelina fällt vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl, aber Alicia erbarmt sich und hilft Katie, ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke im Flur wieder zu finden und anzuziehen. Katie hüpft auf einem Bein zur Wohnungstür und versucht, ihren zweiten Schuh zu binden und sich gleichzeitig den Schal um den Hals zu schlingen.

Alicia will sich gerade verabschieden und die Tür schließen, als Katie sie ernst anschaut und sich zu ihr beugt. „Was?", fragt Alicia sofort leise, „Katie, was ist los?" Katie zuckt die Achseln und macht ein Gesicht, als wüsste sie nicht so recht, wie sie es Alicia beibringen soll. Sie holt tief Luft. „Die Jungs kommen auch mit", erklärt sie dann, „George und Lee. Ich hoffe, das ist okay. Wir, ich, also, naja, eigentlich war das Ganze Lees Idee und ich habe nur ein bisschen mit den Karten geholfen und bitte sag, dass es okay ist, denn wenn du George nicht sehen willst oder wenn du denkst, dass es für Angelina besser wäre, dann – aber ich fände es wirklich toll, euch alle mal wieder -"

Auch wenn sie sich nicht im Geringsten danach fühlt, kann Alicia nicht anders als einfach zu lachen. „Schon okay", sagt sie rasch in Katies Redefluss hinein, „Wirklich. Wir kommen. Überlass Angelina mir. Und danke, Katie." Katie nickt und umarmt Alicia. „Ich freu mich", wispert sie Alicia ins Ohr, „Ihr seid die Besten." Alicia schüttelt den Kopf und flüstert „Nein, du bist die Beste" zurück. „Immerhin hast du Frühstück mitgebracht. Und jetzt ab mit dir. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass dir dein Trainer den Kopf abreißt", grinst sie. Katie lacht und winkt und ist schneller verschwunden als Alicia zwinkern kann.

* * *

ii)

„Espresso", sagt Lee und klettert auf einen Barhocker, „Doppelt. Mit viel Zucker. Und bitte schnell."

„Morgen", erwidert Oliver und schafft es gerade noch, das Lachen in ein nicht sonderlich überzeugendes Husten zu verwandeln, ehe Lees Mörderblick ihn trifft. „Morgen", knurrt Lee zurück und gibt einen ordentlichen Schwung Zucker in die winzige Espressotasse, die vor ihm abgestellt wird. „Schlecht geschlafen?", erkundigt sich Oliver und lässt sich neben Lee auf einem zweiten Barhocker nieder. „Es ist 9 Uhr morgens", konstatiert Lee und rührt frenetisch, „Das heißt, dass ich gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen habe. Ob gut oder schlecht ist da verdammt nochmal egal, es sind immer nur drei Stunden. Drei Stunden, Wood!"

„Ist ja gut!", grinst Oliver und bestellt einen Tee, „Ich hab's kapiert: du bist kein Morgenmensch." „Nein", müffelt Lee zurück, trinkt seinen Espresso in einem Zug aus und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich brauche dringend einen Milchkaffee", murmelt er und fährt sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, „Ehrlich, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, dich derart früh mit mir zu treffen?" Oliver zuckt die Achseln und wirft Lee einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Du warst es doch, der panisch seinen Kopf in meinen Kamin gesteckt und mir gesagt hat, dass wir uns unbedingt sehen müssen", meint er verwirrt, „Oder nicht?"

„Schon", gibt Lee seufzend zu und nickt dem Mädchen hinter der Theke dankbar zu, als es ihm seine Tasse Milchkaffee und Tee für Oliver bringt, „Aber da dachte ich nicht, dass du so eine furchtbare Uhrzeit vorschlagen würdest." Oliver betrachtet ihn amüsiert und fragt sich, wie Lee eigentlich sieben Jahre in Hogwarts überstehen konnte. Professor McGonagall wird mit Sicherheit keine Rücksicht auf seine Schlafgewohnheiten genommen haben.

Im _Tropfenden Kessel _ist es angenehm ruhig, außer ihnen sitzen nur ein paar alte Hexen zusammen an dem runden Tisch hinten am Fenster und frühstücken miteinander. Die Winkelgasse erwacht eben erst zum Leben, vereinzelt huschen einige Ladenbesitzer durch den Gastraum, nicken grüßend und verschwinden wieder. Seit es Mädchen gibt, die ihn regelrecht jagen, um sein Autogramm zu ergattern, weiß Oliver es erst richtig zu schätzen, mal in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Obwohl _in Ruhe gelassen werden _nicht unbedingt funktioniert, wenn man einen unausgeschlafenen Lee Jordan neben sich sitzen hat.

„Was gibt's denn eigentlich so wahnsinnig Wichtiges?", erkundigt sich Oliver und bestellt eine riesige Schüssel Porridge für sich. „Für dich auch?", fügt er rasch hinzu und Lee winkt mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck ab. „Bloß nicht", wehrt er sich und nimmt stattdessen einen Schluck Milchkaffee, „Wie kannst du dieses schleimige Etwas nur essen?" „Liegt mir im Blut", erwidert Oliver gelassen, „Aber was ist nun? Muss ich dich erst fesseln und an den Füßen kitzeln oder verrätst du mir freiwillig, warum du mich hierher bestellt hast?"

Lee seufzt und nickt und kramt derart ungeschickt in seiner Hosentasche, dass Oliver schon Angst haben muss, er würde gleich von seinem Hocker fallen und unsanft auf dem Boden landen. „Also", beginnt Lee und zieht ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament hervor, „du spielst doch am Samstag Quidditch." Oliver legt die Stirn in Falten und nickt. Irgendwie wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Gespräch desaströs enden wird; es muss einfach, wenn es mit seinem Spiel zusammenhängt. Lee bemüht sich währenddessen, das Pergament zu glätten und schnappt sich die Salz- und Pfefferstreuer, die auf der Theke stehen, um das Blatt mit ihnen zu beschweren.

Oliver kann ein gutes Dutzend schwarzer Kreuze erkennen und jede Menge Linien, aber er hat wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihm das sagen soll. Und wenn sich jemand mit wirren Zeichnungen auskennt, dann ist das Oliver Wood. Man ist nicht jahrelang Quidditchkapitän in Gryffindor, ohne sich im Lauf der Zeit nicht mindestens dreiundzwanzig verrückte Spielzüge auszudenken und den hoffnungslosen Versuch zu starten, seinem Team diese Spielzüge beizubringen.

„Klär mich auf", meint Oliver und beugt sich über das Pergament, „Was schauen wir uns hier an?" „Das", sagt Lee mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, „ist mein Schlachtplan für Samstag." Oliver hebt verwirrt den Kopf und vergisst, seinen Tee zu trinken. „Dein Schlachtplan für Samstag?", echot er verwirrt, „Wofür bei Merlin brauchst du einen Schlachtplan? Hab' ich was verpasst und sie haben dich endlich eingestellt, damit du unser Spiel kommentierst?" Lee schnaubt und verrät Oliver damit, dass er vollkommen daneben gelegen hat und es tut ihm Leid, weil er Lee bestimmt nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen wollte, dass er es noch immer nicht geschafft hat, sondern dass sein unerfüllter Traum bisher genau das geblieben ist.

„Du hast am Samstag ein paar ganz besondere Zuschauer", sagt Lee nun ohne Umschweife, „Mich, George, Alicia, Angelina und die quidditchspielende Konkurrenz – Katie. Und dieses hübsche kleine Stückchen Pergament ist mein Schlachtplan, um sicherzustellen, dass wir alle eine phantastische Zeit haben werden, ohne dass Angelina in Tränen ausbricht oder George und Alicia sich gegenseitig anschreien, obwohl sie doch eigentlich viel lieber ganz andere Dinge miteinander anstellen würden. Du verstehst?"

Wie könnte er nicht, denkt Oliver sarkastisch, immerhin war Lee gewohnt offen. „Und, äh, was hast du dir da so vorgestellt?", hakt er nicht gerade überzeugt nach, „Willst du jemanden abkommandieren, der euch die ganze Zeit im Auge behält? Nicht, dass ich dir nicht einiges zutrauen würde, aber nicht einmal du schaffst es, die Vier zu kontrollieren. Und was mich angeht: ich schwebe eindeutig zu weit oben in der Luft, um den Retter in der Not spielen zu können." „Das wird Katie schwer enttäuschen", spottet Lee und grinst breit, als Oliver nach Luft schnappt und ganz offensichtlich verzweifelt versucht, sich eine passende Antwort einfallen zu lassen.

„Frechheit", schimpft er da auch schon, „Wärst du jemals in meinem Team gewesen, Jordan, dann wüsstest du, dass ein bisschen nötiger Respekt angebracht wäre." Lee winkt ab und trinkt seinen Milchkaffee, bis Oliver sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hat. „Also", macht Lee weiter, als wäre nichts passiert, „du siehst diese kleinen Kreuze, ja? Das da", er deutet auf einen Punkt ziemlich in der Mitte des Pergaments, „bin ich, das links von mir ist Katie und das rechts Alicia." Oliver hebt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schaut ihn skeptisch an. „Beginnen alle deine Pläne damit, dass du dich ganz zufällig zwischen zwei hübschen Mädchen wiederfindest?", will er wissen.

„Die meisten", antwortet Lee unbefangen, „Hat sich bisher immer gelohnt. Und du findest also, dass Katie hübsch ist, ja? Interessant. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein paar Leute gibt, die für diese kleine Information einige Galleonen springen lassen würden." „Jordan", knurrt Oliver zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „komm zum Punkt. Und ich schwöre, wenn ich in irgendeiner Zeitung etwas lese, was in Verbindung mit diesem Gespräch steht, dann -" Lee hebt die Hände und lacht. „Ganz locker", sagt er, „Ehrlich mal. Traust du mir das zu, ja? Aber schon interessant, dass du so in Panik gerätst, wenn man andeutet, der Presse etwas über dich und Katie zukommen zu lassen."

Und obwohl Oliver ganz genau weiß, dass es Lee ziemlich viel Freude bereitet, ihn derart aufzuregen, kann er nicht verhindern, dass er trotzdem knallrot anläuft und nicht so recht weiß, wohin mit all der aufgestauten Gereiztheit. „Wenn du willst, dass du deinen Plan noch erleben kannst, dann hältst du dich jetzt besser mal mit deinen Kommentaren zurück", faucht Oliver und kann an Lees Grinsen erkennen, dass er offenbar verdammt zufrieden mit sich ist. Oliver flucht unterdrückt und zieht in Gedanken seinen Hut vor sämtlichen Lehrern, die es derart lange geschafft haben, Lee Jordan und die Weasley-Zwillinge zu bändigen, ohne einem von ihnen den Hals umzudrehen.

„Zurück zum Thema", schlägt Lee gelassen vor, „Also, ich stehe da, Katie und Alicia neben mir, George neben Alicia und Angelina neben Katie. Soweit alles klar?" Oliver nickt und schielt auf das Pergament. „Was soll das denn darstellen?", erkundigt er sich und deutet auf einen Haufen schwarzer Kreuze, die wild übereinander gemalt sind. „Das ist unser Freudentaumel", erklärt Lee mit Unschuldsmiene, „Du weißt schon, das große Umarmen, wenn du dich da oben in der Luft aufregst, weil es jemand geschafft hat, an dir vorbeizukommen."

Oliver zwingt sich, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen. Er schließt sogar die Augen und zählt stumm bis zehn, aber es nützt nicht sonderlich viel, denn Lee plappert einfach weiter und erzählt von anschließenden Siegesfeiern und ob Oliver denn eigentlich immer noch versuche, sich unter der Dusche zu ertränken, wenn sein Team verliert. „Einmal", sagt Oliver mit bemüht beherrschter Stimme, „Einmal, Jordan. Ich habe das _einmal _getan und es war eine Ausnahmesituation, verflucht! Warum sitze ich überhaupt hier und höre mir deine schwachsinnigen Pläne an?"

„Hey!", empört sich Lee und tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein weiteres Kreuz, „Das hier ist wichtig, also konzentrier dich gefälligst. Dieses Kreuzchen ist Angelina, sollte sie sich aufregen und in lauter unglücklichen oder glücklichen Erinnerungen versinken. Ich weiß nicht genau, was für sie schlimmer ist. Jedenfalls: sollte sie anfangen zu weinen, dann ist es meine Aufgabe, George von ihr wegzubringen. Siehst du? Hier, diese Linie. Ich dachte, es kann nicht besonders gut sein, wenn Angelina an Fred denkt und dann George direkt vor ihr steht. Und da, Alicia und Katie laufen auf direktem Weg zu Angelina und trösten sie. Alles klar?"

Oliver schweigt und versteckt sein Gesicht in der Schüssel Porridge, die die Kellnerin ihm zuschiebt. Nichts ist klar, denkt er, und ein Blick zu Lee verrät ihm, dass es Lee wohl auch klar ist. „Etwas Besseres habe ich nicht", sagt Lee leise, faltet das Pergament zusammen und packt es wieder ein, „Verstehst du? Ich will, dass alles glatt läuft und dass wir alle eine gute Zeit haben, aber ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Ich kann es den Mädels nicht versprechen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie George möglicherweise reagieren wird, wenn wir alle da sind, nur Fred nicht. Der Plan ist das Beste, was ich habe."

Er umklammert seine Tasse mit beiden Händen und starrt den Milchschaum an, als könne er ihm die Lösung verraten. „Ich verstehe", erwidert Oliver, „Der Plan ist gut, Lee. Aus dir wäre bestimmt ein prima Quidditchstratege geworden." „Schwachsinn", kontert Lee, „Der Plan ist Mist und ich konnte schon immer besser reden als fliegen, aber trotzdem Danke. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Und jetzt lass uns nochmal über Katie sprechen. Sollte ich da besser meine Finger bei mir lassen, wenn ich keinen Ärger mit dir bekommen will?" Er grinst und zwinkert und Oliver fragt sich, wie Lee das alles verarbeitet, wie bei Merlin er es schafft, noch Späße zu machen und ganz der alte Witzbold zu sein, wenn doch nichts mehr so ist wie es einmal war.

* * *

iii)

Es hat seine Vorteile, Siebtklässler zu sein, findet Ginny. Vor einer halben Stunde hat Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeigeschaut und mit strenger Miene den Jüngeren eine Gute Nacht gewünscht, aber der Rest von ihnen durfte unbescholten weiter in den kuschligen Sesseln am Feuer sitzen und den Abend genießen. Draußen, auf der anderen Seite der Fensterscheiben, ist es dunkel und frostig und das macht den Sessel nur noch gemütlicher. Irgendjemand hat eine Platte aufgelegt und ein paar Mädchen tanzen lachend durch den Raum.

Ginny starrt in die Flammen und versucht, herauszufinden, was sie mit diesem Pergament anstellen soll, das auf ihrem Schoß liegt. Vorhin hat sie es noch für eine gute Idee gehalten, Harry zu schreiben, doch dann hat Julia Lachley erzählt, dass es nie sinnvoll ist, einem Jungen allzu regelmäßig zu schreiben, weil er sich dann in Sicherheit wiegt und denkt, dass ihm das Mädchen ja sowieso nie weglaufen wird, und welcher Junge will schon ein Mädchen, das er sowieso hat? Die Gedanken sind ein bisschen verquer und machen Ginny ganz wirr im Kopf.

Sie knabbert an dem Ende ihrer Schreibfeder und wünscht sich, Hermione wäre hier. Hermione wüsste, was zu tun wäre, immerhin hatte Hermione auch genügend Geduld, um sieben Jahre lang darauf zu warten, dass Ron von selbst merken würde, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen mehr für seine beste Freundin empfand als er sich bisher eingestanden hatte. Ginny seufzt und denkt, dass es ungerecht ist. Ihre ganze verfluchte Jugend war schon kompliziert genug und jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei und eigentlich sollte alles ganz einfach sein, aber nein, hier sitzt sie und muss sich mit der Frage plagen, ob ein Brief pro Woche nun _zu _regelmäßig ist oder nicht.

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach Hermione schreiben. Oder Charlie. Sie haben sich kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, während Charlie kurz zu Hause war, um nach George zu sehen. George. Ginny seufzt und verkriecht sich tiefer in ihrem Sessel. Es tut weh, George nicht mehr lachen zu hören. Zu merken, dass er keine blödsinnigen Scherze mehr macht oder sich darüber kaputtlacht, dass ihre Mum zum wiederholten Mal auf einen der Juxzauberstäbe hereingefallen ist. _Es macht keinen Spaß, alleine_, hat er gesagt, als Ginny ihn während der Ferien überreden wollte, dem Rest der Familie einen kleinen Streich zu spielen.

_Lieber George, _schreibt sie, ihre Buchstaben sind schwarze, verschlungene Zeichnungen auf einem leeren Blatt Pergament,

_Hogwarts ist leer und leise und furchtbar langweilig ohne dich, ohne euch alle. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr ich euch alle mit der Schule verbinde, bis ihr plötzlich nicht mehr hier seid. Geschichte der Zauberei ist noch öder als sonst, wenn man genau weiß, dass es niemanden gibt, der möglicherweise für ein bisschen Unruhe sorgt und dafür, dass die Stunde früher endet als geplant. Ich glaube, sogar Professor McGonagall vermisst euch. Sie wirkt, als wüsste sie nicht so recht, was sie mit ihrer freien Zeit anstellen soll, wenn niemand da ist, dem sie Vorträge darüber halten kann, dass es nicht witzig ist, einen Wachstumstrank in Professor Flitwicks Morgentee zu schütten._

_Momentan gibt es keine Quidditchspiele. Wir sind alle noch dabei, die Teams wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und dann zu trainieren. Das erste Spiel soll noch vor Weihnachten stattfinden. Hab' ich es dir eigentlich erzählt, letzte Woche? Professor McGonagall hat mich zur Mannschaftskapitänin gemacht. Vor zwei Wochen hat sie mich plötzlich nach Zaubertränke abgefangen und in ihr Büro geschleppt. Ich musste mich setzen und sie hat mir zwei von ihren Shortbread aufgezwungen. (Lecker, übrigens. Glaubst du, die gute McGonagall stellt sich in ihrer Freizeit an den Herd und backt selbst?)_

Weasley, _hat sie gesagt und mich streng angesehen, _Sie haben sich im letzten Jahr und davor recht wacker geschlagen. Ihnen ist vermutlich aufgefallen, dass wir während des Sommers keine Quidditchkapitäne gekürt haben. Wir waren noch nicht sicher, ob es uns gelingen würde, alles wieder rechtzeitig aufzubauen, verstehen Sie? Nun, hier. Nehmen Sie schon. Ich werde das Anzeichen bestimmt nicht tragen. _Sie hat mir das Kapitänsabzeichen einfach in die Hand gedrückt und mich so lange gemustert, bis ich es mir angesteckt hatte._

Sehr schön, _verkündete sie, _Ich erwarte, dass Sie bald mit den Auswahlverfahren beginnen und ein erstklassiges Team zusammenstellen. Der Quidditchcup gehört nach Gryffindor. Das sehen Sie hoffentlich genauso. _Ich habe natürlich genickt. (Als ob sich irgendjemand trauen würde, etwas Anderes zu tun als zuzustimmen, wenn sie einen so anschaut!) Quidditchkapitän, George! Wie Charlie. Ich muss es ihm unbedingt noch schreiben. Ich freu mich ja so. Wir werden die Anderen plattmachen._

_Und wie geht es dir? Hast du wieder angefangen zu arbeiten? Du solltest es langsam angehen, weißt du. (Entschuldige. Ich wollte mich nicht wie Mum anhören.) Obwohl. Egal. Vergiss es. Ich will mich sehr wohl wie Mum anhören, wenn ich dadurch sicherstellen kann, dass du auf dich aufpasst und dich nicht wieder versehentlich in die Luft sprengst._

_Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich erschrocken habe, als McGonagall auf mich zukam, mit diesem Gesicht, das mir verraten hat, dass irgendwas Furchtbares passiert war? Ich konnte es genau sehen. Sie hatte diesen traurigen Blick und ihre Augen sagten _Als ob die Weasleys nicht schon genug erdulden mussten _und ich dachte, Charlie wurde von Drachen zerfleischt oder einer von euch wurde angegriffen, aber wie kannst du es eigentlich wagen, dich in die Luft zu sprengen, verdammt nochmal?_

_Reicht es denn nicht, dass wir Fred verloren haben? Musst du mir so eine Angst einjagen? Ich dachte – ich dachte – ich __dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, George. Verstehst du? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl das war? Ihr seid meine Helden. Du und Fred. Bill war der Große, Erwachsene und Charlie der Quidditchfanatiker und Percy der Kluge und Ron mein Verbündeter, aber ihr, ihr ward meine Helden. Weißt du noch? Immer, wenn ich geweint habe und nicht mehr einschlafen wollte, hat Mum euch beide zu mir geschickt und ich weiß nicht, was ihr gemacht habt, aber es hat gewirkt und ich habe gelacht und zwei Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen._

_Ich ertrage es nicht, George. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich so zu sehen. So einsam. Du seilst dich von uns allen ab, ist dir das bewusst? Warum tust du das, George? Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass ich dich in den Arm nehme und mich an dich kuschele und so lange heule, bis dein Pullover ganz nass ist? Willst du nicht sehen, wie traurig ich bin oder weißt du einfach nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst? _

_Wo ist dein Lachen hin? Manchmal denke ich, wir haben es mit Fred begraben. Lass das nicht zu, George. Ich mag es so gern, wenn du lachst. Ich brauche dich. Verdammt, ich brauche dich mehr als jemals zuvor. Wer soll mich denn zum Lachen bringen wenn nicht du? Es hat doch schon funktioniert, als ich fünf war, es klappt auch jetzt noch. Und wer soll mir sagen, dass ich großartig bin, wenn ich mal wieder alle Jungs der Welt verfluche? _

Ginny legt die Schreibfeder beiseite und seufzt. Es hat keinen Zweck, findet sie. Sie knüllt das Pergament zusammen und wirft es in das prasselnde Feuer, schaut zu, wie die gierigen Flammen daran lecken und es langsam verschlingen, bis am Ende nur noch Asche übrig bleibt. Und Ginny schwört sich, dass ihr das mit ihrem Leben bestimmt nicht passieren wird.

* * *

_tbc._


	10. Teil Zehn

**Anmerkung: **Ohwei. Nach über einem Jahr Pause weiß ich nicht, ob es eigentlich noch Leser gibt, die Interesse an dieser Geschichte haben. Ich versuche es trotzdem einmal und sage "Entschuldigung" für die gigantische Wartezeit.  
Das heutige Kapitel ist ein bisschen anders (vor allem, weil zum ersten Mal richtig viele unsere Hauptfiguren zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort sind), aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem.****

Für **ametista**; für ihre Reviews, für ihr Interesse an dieser Geschichte, fürs Lesen. Danke.

* * *

**Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden**

**Teil Zehn**

**i)**

„Hier", sagt jemand und eine Hand mit einem duftenden Becher schiebt sich in Olivers Blickfeld. Er hebt den Kopf und Connor, sein Mannschaftskamerad, der als Sucher spielt, schenkt ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Kaffee gebrauchen", findet er und stellt den Becher neben Oliver auf der Bank ab, „Du bist ein bisschen grün im Gesicht. Schlecht gefrühstückt?" Oliver schneidet ihm eine Grimasse und greift dankbar nach dem Kaffee. „Überhaupt nicht gefrühstückt", korrigiert er Connor, „Ich hatte Angst, dass es sonst für unsere Zuschauer unappetitlich werden könnte."

Connor lacht und lässt seine Tasche neben Olivers auf den Boden plumpsen. „Nein", grinst er, „Sag jetzt nicht, du bist aufgeregt?" Er ist laut genug, dass es auch alle Anderen in der Mannschaftskabine hören und vereinzelt werden Pfiffe laut. Oliver verdreht die Augen, aber er kennt seine Kollegen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht böse gemeint ist, nur ein wenig amüsiert und spöttisch, und so richtig verübeln kann er es ihnen nicht. Er ist noch immer der Jüngste in der Mannschaft, obwohl er mittlerweile auch kein Frischling mehr ist im Profiquidditch. Und trotzdem, das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend bleibt.

Er schließt die Augen, atmet Kaffeegeruch ein und nimmt einen tiefen, ersten Schluck. Normalerweise wechseln sich er und Connor bei ihren morgendlichen Trainingseinheiten damit ab, wer dem jeweils Anderen Kaffee mitbringt, und es hat den Vorteil, dass Connor ziemlich genau weiß, wie viel Milch und Zucker er hineinrühren muss, um Oliver bei guter Laune zu halten. „Danke", murmelt Oliver, „Der ist gut. Wirklich." Connor zuckt mit den Achseln und schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen. „Hauptsache, du wirst wach und verlierst deine Nervosität", meint er und zwinkert Oliver zu, während er seine Schuhe achtlos unter die Bank kickt und in seiner Tasche nach einem Handtuch wühlt.

„Ich fürchte", meint Oliver, „so ganz werde ich die wohl nie loswerden. Aber solange ihr das der Konkurrenz nicht verratet, müsste alles gut gehen." Sie lachen alle und es löst die Spannung, die sich vor einem Ligaspiel meist in der Umkleidekabine ausbreitet. Es dauert noch eine kleine Weile, bis sie tatsächlich nach draußen müssen, und Oliver gönnt sich die Zeit, um in Ruhe seinen heißen Kaffee zu trinken und dabei seine Nerven zu entspannen. Er kann sich noch genau an sein allererstes Profispiel erinnern (und daran, wie er kurz vor Beginn alle zwei Minuten aufs Klo gerannt ist) und daran, wie schlecht es ihm ging und wie aufgeregt er war. Während des Spiels hat er dreimal den Quaffel in die Magengrube bekommen und dann war, fand er, seine Übelkeit wenigstens berechtigt. Das Spiel haben sie trotzdem gewonnen und irgendwie war hinterher alles egal. Dann gab es nur noch pure Euphorie und ein Glücksgefühl, das stärker war als alles Andere.

Der Kaffee steigt ihm zu Kopf und beruhigt ihn, doch sein Magen entwickelt scheinbar ein Eigenleben und teilt ihm bockig mit, ob er etwa vergessen hat, dass nachher dort draußen die Hälfte seines alten Teams sitzen wird. Rational betrachtet weiß Oliver natürlich, dass ihn das nicht nervös machen sollte, aber das tut es trotzdem. Merlin, er hat Jahre damit verbracht, seine Spieler zur Höchstform anzutreiben, da will er sich ihnen heute bestimmt nicht von seiner schlechten Seite zeigen.

Connor stupst ihn sachte an der Schulter an und mustert ihn besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigt er sich leise und Oliver bekommt ein Grinsen hin. „Klar", antwortet er, „Geht das eigentlich irgendwann mal vorüber?" Connor sieht ihn einen Moment lang fragend an, dann huscht Verstehen über sein Gesicht. „Das Magenflattern, meinst du?", hakt er nach und erwidert Olivers Grinsen, als er nickt. „Ich glaube nicht", sagt Connor und klingt dabei so unbeschwert, wie Oliver sich gerne fühlen würde, „Macht aber nichts. Nervosität gehört dazu. Wenn du nicht mehr aufgeregt wirst, nimmst du es auch nicht mehr ernst. Und du solltest jedes Spiel immer ernst nehmen, sonst kannst du nicht gewinnen."

„Hört, hört", tönt es von der anderen Seite der Kabine und Mickey, wie sie ihren Kapitän liebevoll nennen, steckt seinen Kopf an der Bank in der Mitte vorbei. „Weise Worte", nickt Mickey zwischen Anerkennung und leichtem Spott, „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Wood. Dein letztes Training war perfekt und die Arrows werden sich ihre Ärsche aufreißen müssen, um den Quaffel an dir vorbeizubekommen." Auf Mickeys raue, wenn auch herzliche Art war das ein Kompliment und die verteilt er nicht allzu häufig, aber in diesem Moment hilft es, das Grummeln in Olivers Magen verstummen zu lassen.

Er stellt seinen ausgetrunkenen Kaffeebecher beiseite, zieht sich seinen dicken Kapuzenpullover über den Kopf und faltet ihn zumindest halbwegs ordentlich zusammen, ehe das T-Shirt direkt folgt. Die gemütliche Trainingshose landet ganz oben auf dem Haufen und Oliver bückt sich, um in seiner Tasche nach den speziellen Hüterhosen zu suchen, die er sich (für mehr Galleonen, als man eigentlich für ein Paar Hosen ausgeben sollte) zum letzten Geburtstag gegönnt hat, gemeinsam mit dem dünnen Pullover aus magischer Wolle, der sich praktischerweise der Körpertemperatur und den Witterungsbedingungen anpasst, sodass man nicht frieren sollte.

Seine Mannschaftskameraden sind zum Teil bereits vollständig angezogen, wie Oliver bemerkt, aber manche trödeln auch herum und wieso nicht, sie haben knapp 20 Minuten bis zum Anpfiff. Trotzdem schlüpft er nun in Hose und Pullover, ehe er besockt zu seinem Spind läuft und seine Quidditchrobe herausholt. Er findet den marineblauen Umhang noch genauso schön wie damals, als er ihn zum ersten Mal getragen hat. Oliver streicht über den weichen Stoff und breitet den Umhang auf der Bank neben seinem Kleiderbündel aus, während er in den Tiefen seines Spinds nach seinen Schuhen kramt.

„Wood!", brüllt dann plötzlich jemand quer durch die Kabine, Connor zuckt erschrocken zusammen und Oliver stößt sich den Kopf an seinem Spind an. „Au!", gibt er statt einer richtigen Antwort von sich und erneut tönt ein bellendes „Wood!" durch den Raum, diesmal bereits um einiges gereizter. „Anwesend", ruft Oliver zurück und reibt sich mit der Hand über die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf. „Klugscheißer", bekommt er zu hören, „Beweg deinen Hintern hierher!" Connor kann sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als er Olivers genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, doch der, der schreit, ist Matthew Linton und seines Zeichens Puddlemere Uniteds Hütertrainer und Oliver kann sich Besseres vorstellen, als seinen Spezialcoach zu verärgern.

„Ja?", macht er deswegen verwirrt, während er durch die Kabine schlurft, „Was ist denn los? Hab' ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?", obwohl er eigentlich weiß, dass man Matthew diese Frage besser nicht stellen sollte. Irgendetwas hat man in der Regel immer falsch gemacht. „Wood", nickt Matthew ihm grüßend entgegen, „Morgen. Will 'n gutes Spiel sehen, weißt du ja. Also streng dich an." Oliver nickt brav zurück und überlegt, ob sein Trainer extra vorbeigekommen ist, um ihm das noch einmal mitzuteilen, für den Fall, dass Oliver es während der letzten Trainingseinheiten etwa nicht mitbekommen hat. „Noch was?", erkundigt er sich daher und es ist nicht gerade zu seinem Vorteil, dass hinter ihm in der Kabine Connor und Mickey in Gelächter ausbrechen, das sich nur schwerlich als Husten tarnen lässt.

Matthew zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Oliver weiß, wäre es nicht eine knappe Viertelstunde vor dem Spiel, dann würde ihn sein Trainer jetzt wohl zehn Strafrunden um das Feld laufen lassen für einen Kommentar, der nach Matthews Ansicht ein wenig unangebracht war. Seitdem Oliver unter ihm trainiert, kann er halbwegs nachvollziehen, wie sich sein eigenes Team wohl bei ihm gefühlt haben muss. „Nein", erwidert Matthew dann trocken, „Draußen steht eine junge Dame, die dich sprechen will, Wood. Du hast zwei Minuten. Lass dir keine Teamgeheimnisse entlocken und hab' deine Hormone im Zaum, klar?"

Es regnet anzügliche Pfiffe und Oliver steigt die Röte in die Wangen, obwohl er gedacht hat, dass er aus dem Alter nun wirklich raus ist. „Geht klar", seufzt er, fährt sich durch die Haare und überlegt, welche _junge Dame _ihn wohl erwartet. Wenn überhaupt, dann hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sich Lee vor dem Spiel noch einmal blicken lässt, aber der will vermutlich Angelina und George nicht aus den Augen lassen. Nur für den Fall. Matthew gibt die Tür frei und Oliver huscht nach draußen in den Gang. Sein Hinterkopf pocht beharrlich und erinnert ihn daran, dass er gleich noch einmal einen Eisbeutel auflegen sollte, ehe er zum Spiel muss.

„Na, Käpt'n?", grüßt ihn eine grinsende Katie und Olivers Magen veranstaltet etwas ziemlich Merkwürdiges. Und das, wo er doch geglaubt hat, seine Nervosität erfolgreich bekämpft zu haben. „Katie", sagt er, ein bisschen überrascht, „Du bist also die junge Dame, wegen der mein Trainer mich gerade am liebsten erdolchen würde, weil er Angst hat, ich würde dir unser Erfolgsrezept verraten." Seine Augen huschen automatisch über sie und er stellt fest (wieder einmal), dass sie hübsch aussieht. Sie trägt dunkelblaue Jeans, die ein klein wenig eng sitzen, ein rotes Shirt und einen schwarzen, kuschlig wirkenden Kapuzenpullover. Die dunkelblonden Haare sind zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und wenn Oliver es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte er glatt glauben, dass sie gerade einmal siebzehn ist. Sie wirkt jung und strahlend, wie damals, als sie noch gemeinsam auf das Quidditchfeld marschiert sind.

„Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen", meint sie und zwinkert ihm zu, „So unter Kollegen. Lass dich von den Arrows nicht unterkriegen, auch wenn sie ihren Namen leider wirklich zu Recht tragen. Ihre Jäger sind pfeilschnell, aber das weißt du sicherlich selbst. Pass auf O'Donnell auf, die ist verflucht flink und ziemlich geschickt darin, Finten anzutäuschen und die Hüter auszutricksen." Oliver schaut Katie ein bisschen überrascht an, denn er hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie kommt und ihm noch ein paar Tipps gibt. Natürlich hat er die Jäger der Appleby Arrows und ihre Spielzüge genauestens studiert, er ist schließlich Profi und verdient seine Galleonen damit, den Quaffel nicht durch seine Ringe zu lassen, aber dummerweise sind O'Donnell, Driscol und Turner das auch und er kann davon ausgehen, dass sie ihn während der letzten Spiele ebenfalls beobachtet haben.

„Danke", antwortet er schließlich und nickt, „Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Wenn alles gut läuft, schmeißen wir nachher eine Siegesfeier und ihr seid herzlich dazu eingeladen. Ihr seid doch alle da, oder?" Kurz hat er Angst, dass sie verneint und dass Lees Plan bereits schiefgegangen ist, noch ehe das Spiel begonnen hat, aber Katie lacht und sagt „Na klar" und „Würden wir doch nicht verpassen wollen, wenn unser ehemaliger Käpt'n spielt" und Oliver verzieht das Gesicht. Kein Erwartungsdruck, denkt er dumpf, von wegen.

„Wir haben ziemlich gute Plätze", fährt Katie fort, „Knapp unterhalb der Kommentatorenbox, was Lee in Hochstimmung versetzt hat, weil er hofft, dass er sich ein paar Kniffe abschauen kann. Oder dass er während des Spiels unbeobachtet hineinschlüpfen kann. Jedenfalls … Viel Glück. Und wir sehen uns nachher, okay?" Oliver nickt „Okay", gerade rechtzeitig, denn Matthew steckt den Kopf aus der Umkleidekabine und bellt „Wood! Deine zwei Minuten sind um, reiß dich von der Kleinen los und komm gefälligst zurück!" über den Gang.

Oliver verzieht das Gesicht und versucht, Katies deutlich amüsierten Blick zu ignorieren. „Ich muss wieder", stellt er überflüssigerweise fest, „Viel Spaß beim Spiel. Und Grüße an die Anderen." Er dreht sich um und läuft in die Kabine zurück, wo ihn seine Mannschaftskameraden mit wissendem Grinsen erwarten. Mittlerweile ist auch die einzige Stammspielerin ihres Teams im Umkleideraum der Männer angelangt und neben Matthew reihen sich die Trainer für Sucher, Jäger und Treiber ein, während alle ein konzentriertes Gesicht aufsetzen und Andrew, ihrem Cheftrainer, bei seiner kleinen Rede zuhören. Oliver holt sich seine Schuhe und bindet die Schnürsenkel zu. Der Zeiger auf seiner Uhr wandert unaufhörlich weiter und fünf Minuten vor Anpfiff schnappt sich Oliver seinen Besen und folgt seinen Mannschaftskameraden nach draußen.

Das Ziehen in seinem Magen wird stärker, aber er hat keine Zeit mehr, um darüber nachzudenken, denn jetzt gilt es, ein Spiel zu gewinnen.

* * *

**ii)**

Lee schließt die Augen und breitet die Arme aus, er holt tief Luft und badet in dem Geschrei der Menschenmenge um ihn herum. Er kann Alicias belustigten Blick auf sich ruhen spüren und dreht den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Was?", will er gutgelaunt wissen und behält die Augen geschlossen, „Ich genieße." Alicia lacht, leise und kristallklar, ehe sie „Spinner" sagt, aber es klingt eher liebevoll als verurteilend und das genügt Lee vorerst. „Du weißt schon, dass all die Menschen allerdings nicht deinetwegen hier sind, oder?", erkundigt sich dann Angelina auf seiner anderen Seite und Lee verzieht das Gesicht. „Mist", meint er und öffnet die Augen wieder, „Ich wusste doch, es gab da einen Haken."

Sie stehen ganz oben an der Treppe, etliche Reihen über ihren Plätzen, und schauen sich um. Das Stadium, in dem heute gespielt wird, ist riesig und die Ränge sind prall gefüllt. Seit der Krieg vorüber ist und es wieder sicher ist, Großveranstaltungen abzuhalten, sind die Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens quidditchfanatischer denn je und nur allzu bereit, etliche Galleonen für ein Ticket springen zu lassen. „Herrlich", kommentiert Lee und hätte durchaus noch einiges mehr zu sagen, aber George kommt ihm zuvor. „Und so … blau", stellt George mit gerunzelter Stirn fest und Lee bemerkt, wie Alicia ihn besorgt mustert, aber dann bricht George gemeinsam mit Lee in Gelächter aus und für den Moment ist alles gut. Für den Moment ist es beinahe so, als wäre es wie früher, als stünden sie in Hogwarts und würden darauf warten, dass zwei andere Teams gegeneinander antreten.

„Viel zu blau", stimmt Angelina ihnen zu, „Wer spielt heute nochmal? Ravenclaw gegen Ravenclaw?" Alicia verdreht die Augen und stupst ihre Freundin sachte an, auch wenn sie ebenfalls zugeben muss, dass der Anblick der Fans, allesamt in verschiedene Blauschattierungen gekleidet (hellblau für die Appleby Arrows, marineblau für Puddlemere United), ziemlich irritierend und kurios ist – allerdings nach Ansicht des Ligaverbands nicht verwirrend genug, um die Ersatzumhänge anzufordern. Alicia kann es egal sein, sie muss das Spiel schließlich nicht pfeifen und Oliver vor seinen drei Ringen wird sie gerade noch erkennen können, Blau hin oder her.

„Sollen wir unsere Plätze suchen gehen?", schlägt Lee vor und Alicia nickt. „Gute Idee", sagt sie, vielleicht ein bisschen zu hastig, aber sie hat Angst, dass das freudentaumelige Publikum George ein wenig zu sehr an ihre eigenen Quidditchspiele erinnert (und daran, dass ihr Team nie wieder vollständig sein wird), solange sie hier stehen und die Menge begutachten. Sie hofft, dass ihr mieses Gefühl sie trügt und dass es besser wird, wenn sie erst einmal sitzen und ihre Puddlemere-Fanartikel herausholen, die sie extra für das Spiel besorgt haben. Wenn ihr Käpt'n schon spielt, dann müssen sie ihn auch unterstützen. Das fand besonders Katie und irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, über Nacht Kappen, Schals und Banner aufzutreiben. Alicia grinst und überlegt, ob nicht doch mehr dahinter steckt als Katie sie glauben lassen möchte.

Lee ist Herr über die Tickets und lotst sie in die richtige Reihe. Auf dem Weg dorthin startet er fünf verschiedene Flirtversuche (Alicia zählt mit und amüsiert sich), bis Angelina ihn resolut am Kragen seiner Jacke packt und ihm mehr oder minder freundlich zu verstehen gibt, dass es äußerst nervtötend ist, alle paar Meter seinetwegen anhalten zu müssen. Eventuell bildet sie es sich nur ein, aber zwischen zwei Mal blinzeln glaubt Alicia, ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben, das an Georges Mundwinkeln zerrte, und es stimmt sie so fröhlich und optimistisch wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ist ja gut", hört sie Lee vor sich maulen, der mit Angelinas Eingreifen offenbar nicht ganz einverstanden ist, „Wenn ich niemals die perfekte Beziehung habe, ist das allein deine Schuld, Johnson! Du lässt mir ja gar keine Möglichkeit, jemanden kennenzulernen." Und diesmal ist es eindeutig ein Schnauben (erheitert, nicht genervt), das Alicia von George vernehmen kann. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und zwinkert ihm zu (und schluckt das „Alles wie immer" gerade noch rechtzeitig herunter, obwohl es ihr bereits vorne auf der Zungenspitze lag). Angelina und Lee, denkt sie verschwommen, ist eine Hassliebe, die wohl niemals vergehen wird.

Als sie endlich an ihren Plätzen angekommen sind, strapaziert Lee Angelinas Nerven erneut, weil er sich beinahe augenblicklich wieder auf und davon macht und nur ein „Bin gleich zurück!" für seine Freunde übrig hat. „Irgendwann", knurrt Angelina mit finsterem Gesicht, „wird der Junge mal gehörig auf die Schnauze fallen." Alicia lacht und kramt in ihrer Tasche nach marineblauen Schals, die sie George und Angelina in die Hände drückt. „Hier", meint sie, „Zeit, uns in echte Puddlemere-United-Fans zu verwandeln. Zumindest solange, bis Katie uns mal zu einem ihrer Spiele schleppt und wir dann die Harpies unterstützen."

George starrt seinen Schal an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass er etwas in _Blau _tragen soll und auch Angelina ist offenbar nicht unbedingt zufrieden mit der Farbwahl von Olivers Verein. „Gab's das nicht in Rot?", brummt George und Angelina seufzt tief und schwer, ehe sie sich den Schal um den Hals wickelt. Alicia stülpt sich eine blaue Wollmütze über den Kopf und ist zufrieden, weil es sie immerhin warm hält. (Sie möchte den Moment festhalten und nicht mehr loslassen, weil gerade alles gut ist, trotz des obligatorischen Gemeckeres, trotz Lees missglückten Flirtversuchen, denn das alles gehört schließlich dazu und ist genau das Verhalten, das Alicia von ihren Freunden – denen, die sie früher hatte; so, wie sie sich früher benommen haben – erwartet hat.) (Aber sie weiß auch, dass der Moment vorüber gehen wird.)

„Achtung!", ertönt Lees Stimme von rechts, „Extrem attraktiver Zauberer mit talentierter Jägerin im Anmarsch!" Tatsächlich hat er Katie im Schlepptau, die unbedingt vor dem Spiel noch einmal zu Oliver gewollt hat (und das unter Angelinas und Alicias vielsagenden Blicken), und etliche Flaschen Zitronenlimonade. „Ladies", lächelt er charmant und blinzelt so heftig, dass Katie ihn fragt, ob mit seinen Augen etwas nicht stimme. Lee schnappt empört nach Luft und als George ihm erklärt, dass der Trick schon früher nicht funktioniert habe, behauptet Lee, dass er nur neidisch auf seinen Erfolg bei der Damenwelt sei.

Katie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und meint gelassen, „Na, größenwahnsinnig warst du ja schon immer, mein Bester. Darf ich mich dann mal setzen?" Lee verteilt die Zitronenlimonade und besteht darauf, zwischen Alicia und Katie Platz zu nehmen, was sie allesamt amüsiert zulassen. Alicia rückt ein klein wenig näher an George und überlegt, ob sie den Mut aufbringt, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie sich freut, ihn zu sehen, aber ihre letzte Begegnung steckt ihr noch in den Knochen und sie weiß nicht, ob sie bereit ist auszuprobieren, wie dick das Glas ist, auf dem sie beide stehen.

Auf ihrer linken Seite erkundigt sich Lee bei Katie, ob sie ihren ehemaligen Käpt'n zu Gesicht bekommen hat. „Klar", nickt Katie, „Wirkte ein bisschen nervös, dabei gibt's heute doch gar keinen Quidditchcup zu gewinnen." Alicia drückt Lee ebenfalls eine gestrickte Puddlemere-United-Mütze in die Hände und er setzt sie widerwillig auf. „Was ist mit dir?", will er von Katie wissen, „Hast du Oliver verraten, dass du heute sein Fangirl bist?" Angelina prustet los (so einfach geht das, denkt Alicia erstaunt, so einfach kann man Angelina die Sorgen von den Schultern hieven) und Katie verdreht die Augen. „Natürlich nicht", antwortet sie halbwegs gelassen und kramt in ihrer eigenen Tasche nach einem marineblauen Schal, „Und ich bin _nicht _sein Fangirl."

„Also doch lieber das Maskottchen?", schießt Lee betont unschuldig zurück und diesmal ist Alicia auf der Hut. Sie hat die Augen auf Georges Lippen gerichtet und kann das Zucken nicht übersehen. George fängt ihren Blick auf und das Lächeln, das sie miteinander tauschen, ist vorsichtig und behutsam, aber es ist da und lässt Alicia vergessen, dass sie in einem Stadium mit hundert anderen Menschen sitzen. Sie hört nicht, was Katie erwidert, doch ein bisschen ist es ihr auch egal. Lee ist ja da und Lee kann sie alle zum Lachen bringen.

Dann wird es plötzlich still, ehe die Stimme des Kommentators magisch verstärkt erklingt und während sie begeistert jubeln und applaudieren, reckt Lee den Hals nach hinten und versucht, einen Blick auf die Box zu erhaschen, die sich wenige Reihen hinter ihnen erhebt und in der der Kommentator des Spiels soeben Platz nimmt. „Begrüßen wir nun mit einem donnernden Applaus", fordert er sie alle auf, „zuerst die Mannschaft der Appleby Arrows! Moore – Miller – Lloyd – O'Donnell – Driscol – Turner – uuuuund Hopwood!" Die Tribüne ihnen gegenüber, ganz in hellblau und silber geschmückt, verfällt in tosenden Beifall, während Katie einen beruflich bedingten neugierigen Blick auf die einfliegenden Spieler wirft.

„Und nun", erhebt da der Kommentator wieder die Stimme, „Puddlemere United! Wood – Hughes – Lewis – Jones – Williams – Craig – uuuuund Boyle!" Alicia fühlt sich, als würde sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib jubeln, George stampft mit den Füßen auf den Boden, Lee brüllt, Angelina wedelt mit den Armen und Katie pfeift so laut und durchdringend mit zwei Fingern, dass es Alicia in den Ohren wehtut. Die Spieler in der Luft fliegen auf ihre Anfangspositionen und Katie beginnt einen „Wood! Wood! Wood!"-Anfeuerungsruf, in den erst ihre Freunde und dann sämtliche Reihen um sie herum einstimmen.

Katie kramt ihr Omniglas aus der Tasche und presst es sich an die Augen. „Ich denke", stellt sie mit andächtiger Stimme fest, „unser Käpt'n wird da oben gerade ein wenig rot um die Nase." Angelina reißt ihr ungläubig das Omniglas aus den Händen, Alicia lacht und Lee beschwert sich darüber, dass sie _ihm _noch nie so viel Aufmerksamkeit haben zukommen lassen. „Irgendwann", tröstet ihn Alicia lächelnd und hätte in dem Moment nicht das Spiel begonnen und hätte George nicht „Mach sie platt, Käpt'n!" gebrüllt und hätte Alicia nicht den Kopf in seine Richtung gewandt, hätte sie vielleicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Lee ihr keine flapsige Antwort gegeben hat.

Katie wedelt mit ihrem Schal und ruft „Los geht's!" und es ist einfach, in den Sitzen zurückzusinken und sich ein Quidditchspiel auf Profiniveau anzusehen. Die Jäger der Arrows sind genauso gefährlich, wie Katie es befürchtet hat; O'Donnell, Driscol und Turner erinnern sie ein bisschen an sich selbst, Angelina und Alicia in ihren besten Spielen, wenn es beinahe so wirkte, als könnten sie in die Köpfe der Anderen hineinschauen und voraussehen, wohin der Quaffel geworfen wurde. „Verdammt", murmelt Katie, „Die sind gut." Und man muss kein Experte sein, um das feststellen zu können, aber sie beobachten (mit Stolz, wenn sie ehrlich sind), dass ihr Käpt'n auch nicht so übel ist (auch wenn sie, wie Katie erklärt, den Teufel tun und es ihm sagen werden).

* * *

**iii)**

Nach Bobs fünftem „Habt ihr _das _gesehen? Habt ihr? Wie ich Driscol den Quaffel mit dem Klatscher aus den Händen geschossen habe und wie Mickey daraufhin das Ding reingemacht hat?" verlieren langsam, aber sicher nicht nur seine Mannschaftskameraden die Geduld, sondern auch ihre Gäste, die sie mit auf die Siegesfeier genommen haben. Angelina starrt Robert Hughes an, als habe sie noch nie jemanden erlebt, der derart enthusiastisch wegen eines Spielzugs war, und Katie versucht nicht einmal, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Sorry", murmelt Oliver und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare (und Alicia, die heute ganz genau hinsieht, findet, dass es stark wie eine Verlegenheitsgeste wirkt und ein Blick nach rechts bestätigt ihr, dass Lee das Gleiche denkt), „Wir haben nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass wir gegen die Arrows gewinnen würden. Die sind im Moment auf Platz Zwei in der Liga und wir nur auf Fünf. Mal sehen, wie es nach den Spielen morgen stehen wird." Der Großteil seines ehemaligen Teams hat sich um ihn herum gruppiert, inmitten der feiernden Meute von Puddlemere United, und versichert ihm, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen muss und wegen Quidditcheuphorie sowieso nicht.

„Oliver", lächelt Alicia, „Vielleicht könntest du Katie ja mal deinen Jägerkollegen vorstellen? Ich glaube, sie würde sie wirklich gerne kennenlernen." Katies Gesichtsausdruck straft Alicia Lügen, doch Oliver ist von dem Vorschlag begeistert und schnappt sich Katies Arm, um sie zu Mickey, Terence und Bethan zu schieben. Lee schenkt Alicia einen bewundernden Blick und meint, „Gut gemacht. Noch ungefähr tausend solcher Aktionen und einer der Beiden ringt sich womöglich dazu durch, zumindest vor sich selbst zuzugeben, dass die Gefühle eventuell von _ehemaliger Mannschaftskamerad _zu etwas Intimerem gewechselt haben."

Sein Sarkasmus kommt nicht gut an, weder bei Alicia noch bei Angelina. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?", faucht Angelina und funkelt ihn wütend an, „Ist das alles eigentlich nur ein riesengroßer Scherz für dich? Nur, weil es Menschen gibt, die, im Gegensatz zu dir, die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben haben, dass so etwas wie echte Gefühle existieren? Musst du das immer derartig in den Dreck ziehen oder dich darüber lustig machen?" Lee steht da wie vom Donner gerührt und hebt abwehrend beide Hände, doch es bringt ihm nicht viel, wenn Angelina sich erst einmal in Rage redet (und das tut sie).

„Andere Menschen", zischt sie und holt kaum Luft während ihrer Tirade, „glauben an Liebe, an Vertrauen, an Partnerschaft. Und du? Woran glaubst du? An Spaß und Abenteuer? An Sex? Merlin nochmal, Lee Jordan, werd' endlich erwachsen und sieh ein, dass deine Träume von Ungebundenheit und Freiheit nichts Anderes sind als die Angst davor, verlassen zu werden und am Ende ganz alleine zu sein, weil es niemanden mehr gibt, der bei dir bleiben will, weil du sie alle mit deinen dämlichen Sprüchen vertrieben hast." Angelina atmet jetzt hektisch ein und aus, als hätte Oliver sie gerade zwanzig Strafrunden und hundert Liegestütze absolvieren lassen; sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, aber (und das macht Alicia beinahe noch mehr Angst) in Lees Gesicht sieht es ähnlich aus. Dann dreht er sich um und verschwindet zwischen Olivers Hütertrainer und Connor Boyle, dem Sucher, und Alicia starrt ihm hinterher.

Am liebsten würde sie sich zweiteilen, damit sie gleichzeitig Angelina und Lee in den Arm nehmen kann, doch das geht leider nicht und so muss sich Alicia entscheiden (und es fühlt sich an, als könne die Entscheidung immer nur falsch sein). „Lina", sagt sie leise und traut sich nicht, ihre Freundin zu berühren, „Lina, ist alles in Ordnung?" Angelina nickt und lacht, bevor sie sich die Hand vor den Mund presst und das Lachen zu einem Schluchzen wird. „Komm", murmelt Alicia und greift sie nun vorsichtig am Ellbogen, um sie an den Rand der Party zu bugsieren und auf einen Stuhl zu verfrachten. George folgt ihnen, er ist blass und verwirrt, aber ansonsten, soweit Alicia erkennen kann, geht es ihm gut.

Angelina sinkt auf dem Stuhl zusammen, ihr Blick geht ins Leere und Alicia fühlt sich, als würde sich der Raum viel zu schnell um sie herum drehen. „Bleib bei ihr", bittet sie George, er nickt und geht neben Angelina in die Hocke, während Alicia losläuft, um Lee zu finden, bevor es zu spät ist. (Sie weiß nicht genau, wofür, aber sie weiß, dass sie ihn finden _muss_, wenn sie verhindern will, dass alles, einfach nur alles, in die Brüche geht.) (Merlin, sie will fluchen. Der Tag ist so gut gelaufen bisher.) ((Und vielleicht hätte sie das stutzig machen sollen.))

Sie sagt mindestens ein Dutzend Mal „Entschuldigung", während sie Profiquidditchspielern den Ellbogen in die Seite rammt, um sich an ihnen vorbeizuschlängeln. Sie sieht weder Katie noch Oliver, doch sie hat auch keine Zeit, die Beiden zu finden, damit sie sich um George und Angelina kümmern können. Lee ist dringender. Lee und sein Gesicht, das Alicia sonst in dieser Nacht mit Sicherheit bis in ihre Träume verfolgen wird, so verletzt und hilflos.

Alicia stößt die Tür nach draußen auf und kühle Nachtluft weht ihr entgegen. Der Himmel ist sehr blau und sternenklar über ihr, der Mond scheint bereits hell und ist voll genug, dass sie erkennen kann, dass nur wenige Meter vor ihr jemand auf einer Gartenbank sitzt und nach oben schaut, als wären in die wenigen, nebelgrauen Wolken alle Antworten dieser Welt gestickt. Sie kommt vorsichtig näher, weil sie findet, dass Lee jedes Recht hätte, sie wegzuschicken, aber er tut es nicht. „Darf ich?", fragt Alicia leise und deutet auf den freien Platz neben ihm. Lee nickt und sie lässt sich auf die Bank gleiten.

Ein paar Minuten schweigen sie, ehe Alicia sagt „Sie meint es nicht so", doch weiter kommt sie gar nicht, denn Lees Lachen (bitter und kalt) unterbricht sie. „Warum musst du sie immer verteidigen?", will er wissen, „Ist das angeboren? Fühlst du dich dazu verpflichtet? Oder glaubst du wirklich, was du da eben gesagt hast?" Alicia schaut ihn überrascht an. „Das klingt, als wärst du wütend auf Lina", stellt sie fest, „Bist du das?"

Lee reibt sich die Stirn und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um weiterhin die Sterne zu beobachten. „So läuft das nicht", erwidert er, „Wenn du willst, dass ich dir antworte, dann musst du zuerst auf meine Frage reagieren. Also. Warum verteidigst du sie?" Alicia rückt ein wenig näher an Lee heran und ist versucht, seinem Blick zu folgen, aber dann findet sie es doch besser, stattdessen Lee zu betrachten. „Weil sie es wirklich nicht so gemeint hat", sagt sie dann langsam, „Du kennst Lina. Sie ist traurig und verzweifelt und da schlummert so viel unter der Oberfläche, dass irgendwie nur ein winziger Funke genügt, um sie zur Explosion zu bringen. Sollten Katie und Oliver wirklich ein Paar werden, würde sie es ihnen gönnen, und dir sowieso, aber … sie vermisst Fred. Sie vermisst ihn so wahnsinnig, dass ich manchmal glaube, sie merkt überhaupt nicht, wie schlecht es anderen Menschen geht. Das ist, als würde in ihrem Kopf etwas aussetzen."

„Trauer", meint Lee mit fester Stimme, „entschuldigt nicht alles. Ich verstehe, wie es ihr geht und es tut mir Leid, dass sie Fred verloren hat, aber Merlin nochmal, das haben wir alle, und vermutlich bin ich das egoistischste Arschloch auf dieser Welt, doch ich habe es so verflucht satt, mir immer wieder anzuhören, wie schlecht es Lina geht, wenn es mir auch nicht gerade blendend geht. Beantwortet das deine Frage?" Er dreht den Kopf in Alicias Richtung und sie nickt. „Also bist du wütend auf sie", stellt Alicia fest, „Bist du auch wütend auf mich?" Der Blick, den Lee ihr zuwirft, ist erschrocken.

„Warum sollte ich?", will er wissen und Alicia merkt nicht, dass es eine Gegenfrage ist statt einer Antwort. Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Ich war in den letzten Monaten auch nicht gerade für dich da", schlägt Alicia vor, „Ich hätte dir häufiger schreiben können, ich hätte dich häufiger besuchen können." Lee schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt. „Nicht", murmelt er, „Tu das nicht. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, dich darum zu kümmern, dass wir alle irgendwie unsere Trauer bewältigen. Du tust sowieso schon mehr als genug." (Mehr als gut für dich ist, denkt er düster, aber er spricht es nicht aus.)

Lee will sich erkundigen, ob Alicia auch glaubt, dass Beziehungen für ihn nur ein großer Spaß sind, und Alicia will ihn fragen, wie groß seine Angst vor Einsamkeit ist, aber Katie platzt ins Freie und keiner von beiden kommt dazu. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank", keucht Katie und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, „Hier seid ihr. Wir brauchen euch. Schnell." Alicia springt auf und zieht Lee hinter sich her. An der Tür wartet Oliver, er sieht angespannt aus und will wissen, wie sie sich aufteilen sollen. Alicia legt die Stirn in Falten und verkündet „Ich verstehe kein Wort" und wünscht sich fünf Sekunden später, sie hätte nicht gefragt. Schließlich war der Abend eigentlich schon schwierig genug (und das, denkt sie, nach dem besten Nachmittag seit langem. Irgendwer, der etwas mit dem Schicksal zu tun hat, muss sie hassen.).

„George und Lina sind verschwunden", erklärt Katie, „Wir wissen nicht, wohin, wir wissen nur, dass sie sich angeschrieen haben und dann beide disappariert sind. Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen einzeln los, um sie zu suchen. Lee, du übernimmst die Winkelgasse, Alicia schaut am besten in ihrer Wohnung nach, ich appariere für alle Fälle mal in Linas Wohnung und Oliver, du apparierst bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau vorbei. Alles klar?"

Sie nicken und Alicia denkt, wenn sie im Krieg eines gelernt hat, dann die Tatsache, dass sie einfach immer funktionieren muss. Auch dann, wenn ihre Welt auseinander bricht. Auch dann, wenn die schillernde Seifenblase voller Hoffnung, die sie hatte, gerade wieder geplatzt ist.

(Manchmal hasst sie ihr Leben und das ist der traurigste Gedanke von allen.)


End file.
